The JohnsonWeasley Story
by sportfreundin
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Eine Geschichte über Fred und Angelina, von dem Tag, an dem sie sich in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts begegneten, bis zum siebten Schuljahr.
1. Die Aufteilung

Disclaimer: Die Genialität ist JKRs, die Kreativität LavenderBrowns, mir bleibt der Spaß am Übersetzen.

A/N:Hier ein paar kurze Bemerkungen und was sonst noch besser vor- als hinterher gesagt werden sollte:

Wie oben erwähnt, übersetze ich lediglich diese großartige Geschichte von LavenderBrown, der an dieser Stelle alles erdenkliche Lob gebührt – ins Deutsche, da ich der Überzeugung bin, dass es auf dem muttersprachlichen FF-Markt VIEL zu wenige Fics über eines der schönsten, erheiterndsten, aber doch wohl auch offensichtlichsten Paare des Potterversums gibt und jeder, auch wenn er des Englischen nicht mächtig ist, die Möglichkeit haben sollte, „The JohnsonWeasley Story" zu erleben.

Meine heißgeliebten Unterstützerinnen sind Sabrina und Patricia, wobei Erstere wohl als Beta bezeichnet werden kann, während Letztere als Versuchskaninchen dient, das das englische Original nicht kennt und uns darauf aufmerksam macht, wenn wir in unserer grenzenlosen Liebe zur englischen Sprache vergessen haben, dass man das „so auf Deutsch nicht sagen" kann.

Falls die Autorin wichtige Author's Notes hinterlassen hat, werde ich diese natürlich auch übersetzen.

Noch kann ich nicht absehen, wie regelmäßig die Kapitel kommen werden, da ich bald mein Abi schreibe, aber ich hoffe, bis zum Sommer die gesamte Geschichte fertig zu haben.

Abschließend will ich mich noch entschuldigen, falls ich mich zu lang gefasst (wahrscheinlich hat bis hier eh keiner mehr gelesen) bzw. seltsam ausgedrückt habe (das könnte daran liegen, dass ich fast ausschließlich auf dem englischen Teil dieser Seite unterwegs bin) und jedem raten, auch mal das Original zu lesen.

So here it goes...

* * *

**The JohnsonWeasley Story**

Eine schöne, romantische Geschichte über Fred Weasley und Angelina Johnson, von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis zum siebten Schuljahr.

R-Rated wegen späteren Kapiteln. Absolut KEIN Twincest.

**Kapitel Eins: Die Aufteilung**

Fred Weasleys gesamter Körper war vor Erwartung angespannt. Endlich war er hier. Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sein Zwillingsbruder George neben ihm war genauso ängstlich. Die Erstklässler standen alle auf einem Haufen und starrten hoch zu dem Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand. Sie waren im Begriff, auf ihre Häuser verteilt zu werden.

Natürlich wollte Fred nach Gryffindor. Slytherin stand außer Frage. Fred war reinblütig, was ihn für dieses Haus befähigt hätte, aber Slytherin war ebenso das Haus, das alle möglichen dunklen Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht hatte, den berühmtesten von allen eingeschlossen, Lord Vol... na ja, Lord Du-weißt-schon-wer. Außerdem hatte Fred von seinem großen Bruder Charlie gehört, dass alle Slytherins Trottel seien.

Ravenclaw war wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht Freds Zukunft, da Ravenclaw das Haus für all die Gescheiten war. So einer war Fred nie gewesen. Er und George hatten sich in der Familie fest als die Unruhe stiftenden Brüder etabliert, indem sie andauernd Streiche spielten, Unfug trieben und ihre Brüder quälten. Gut, nicht Bill, den Ältesten, und Charlie, den Zweitältesten; sie waren viel größer als Fred, deshalb legte Fred sich erst gar nicht mit ihnen an. Aber Fred und George liebten es, Percy, der ein wahrer Korinthenkacker war, in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, und natürlich Klein-Ron. Putzi-Putzi-Ronnie, wie Fred und George ihn gerne nannten. Dann war da Ginny, das jüngste Weasley-Kind und das einzige Mädchen. Fred und George ärgerten sie auch, aber niemals so sehr wie Ron und Percy. Ginny war ohnehin so jung. Es machte nicht so viel Spaß, sie aufzuziehen. Noch nicht.

Wie auch immer, Fred wusste, dass Ravenclaw nichts für ihn war. Genauso wie, höchstwahrscheinlich, Hufflepuff, das Haus, das für die am härtesten arbeitenden Schüler bekannt war. Fred und George hatten niemals hart für etwas gearbeitet, es sei denn fürs Unruhe stiften.

Also blieb Gryffindor übrig, das Haus, dem bis dato alle seine Brüder zugeteilt worden waren. Das Haus, in dem seine Eltern gewesen waren. Das beste Haus der gesamten Schule, zumindest was Fred betraf.

„Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe," sagte die große, streng aussehende Hexe, die neben dem schmutzigen, alten Zauberhut stand, der auf einem Hocker thronte, „werdet ihr nach vorne treten und euren Häusern zugeteilt werden."

Fred schluckte. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er und George an der Reihe wären, da ihr Nachname fast am Ende des Alphabets war. Dies gab Fred eine Menge Zeit, immer nervöser bezüglich dieser ganzen Aufeilungsgeschichte zu werden. Charlie hatte mal gesagt, die Aufteilung sei sehr schmerzhaft. Bill hatte eine Art Test erwähnt, den sie machen müssten.

Der Sprechende Hut sang irgendein Lied, aber Fred war zu nervös, um es tatsächlich zu hören. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es still und Professor McGonagall entrollte eine lange Liste und begann, davon abzulesen.

„Abbott, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Abbott ging langsam zu dem Podium hin, setzte sich auf den Hocker und blickte erschrocken drein, als Professor McGonagall den dreckigen Hut auf ihren Kopf setzte.

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Am Hufflepuff-Tisch brandete Jubel auf, und Elizabeth Abbott grinste schwach und stieg vom Podium, um sich ihren Hauskameraden anzuschließen.

Fred versuchte, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, um seinen Verstand vom Unvermeidlichen abzulenken. Die strenge Hexe, die Namen ausrief, anzuschauen nützte nichts; sie sah ziemlich einschüchternd aus. Professor McGonagall war Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor, was gut war, aber sie sah auch sehr streng aus, was nicht gut war. ‚Wahrscheinlich genauso wie Mum,' dachte Fred, ‚aber vielleicht ohne das ganze Geschreie. Diese McGonagall sieht nicht aus, als ob sei schreien MUSS.'

Fred schaute von Professor McGonagall weg und hin zu den anderen Erstklässlern. Allesamt sahen sie klein und verstört aus. Es gab ungefähr gleich viele Jungen und Mädchen. Er wusste, dass einige reinblütig, einige halb, einige Muggel geboren sein mussten. Die Muggel geborenen faszinierten Fred am meisten. Wie seltsam, tatsächlich das Kind nicht-magischer Leute zu sein.

Freds Augen schweiften über die Schülerschar, aber sie waren alle zu sehr gebündelt, um ihn wirklich irgendwelche entfernten Gesichter sehen zu lassen. Er bemerkte, dass es alle Arten von Haut- und Haarfarben gab. Fred und George fielen durch ihr leuchtendes, Weasley-rotes Haar natürlich auf.

Neben Fred rutschte George hin und her. Wie Fred hasste er Förmlichkeit. ‚Lass es doch nur vorbei sein.' Außerdem waren sie beide am Verhungern. Von ihren älteren Brüdern hatten sie eine Menge über die spektakulären Feste in Hogwarts gehört und Freds Magen knurrte vor Erwartung.

„Davies, Roger."

„RAVENCLAW!"

Guter Gott, das dauerte ja ewig. Freds Magen machte einen ziemlich lauten Ächzer. Direkt hinter Fred ertönte Gekicher und er drehte sich um, ein bisschen beschämt und entrüstet.

Er stand Auge in Auge mit einem Mädchen. Einem Mädchen mit samtig dunkelbraunen Augen und Haut in der Farbe von... ‚was?' dachte Fred. Wie der Kaffee seines Vaters, nachdem er etwas Sahne hinein geschüttet hatte. Das war's. Kaffee mit Sahne. Sie hatte gekichert.

„Was?" zischte er.

„Du hast Hunger, oder?" fragte sie grinsend.

Fred schaute das Mädchen, das ihn ausgelacht hatte, genau an. Er sah sofort, dass sie ziemlich hübsch war, auch wenn er, als er ihre Haare, die zu aufwändigen Cornrows geflochten waren, sah, sofort versucht war, an diesen Zöpfe als Vergeltung für ihr Auslachen zu reißen. Aber sie lächelte ihn an, und sie hatte die weißesten, perfektesten Zähne, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Ein bisschen," sagte er, aber er zog nicht an ihren Haaren. Vielleicht, weil er wirklich keinen Ärger mit dieser strengesichtigen Hexe, die Namen ausrief, bekommen wollte. Oder vielleicht, weil ihre perfekten Zähne ihn mit einer Art Zauber belegten.

„Johnson, Angelina."

Das Mädchen, was über ihn gekichert hatte, schnappte kurz nach Luft und sprang vor.

‚Angelina Johnson,' dachte Fred. ‚Angelina. Ausgefallener Name.' Das Mädchen war groß für ihr Alter, wie er feststellte. Groß und langgliedrig und ein bisschen unbeholfen. Sie stolperte, nur ein bisschen, und die Slytherins lachten. Fred fühlte einen Welle von Wut. Sie waren wirklich Trottel. Mein Gott, da war sie ein bisschen gestolpert. Na und? Als ob ein Slytherin nie nervös wurde und ein bisschen stolperte!

Angelina lächelte Professor McGonagall zaghaft an und setzte sich auf den Hocker. McGonagall ließ den Hut langsam auf Angelinas Kopf sinken; er hatte ihr Haar kaum berührt, als er „GRYFFINDOR!" brüllte.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch brach Jubel los und Angelina lächelte verlegen und steuerte auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu. Fred folgte ihrem Fortschreiten mit seinen Augen und plötzlich erkannte er, wie sehr auch er in Gryffindor sein wollte. ‚Sie können nicht alle schlecht sein,' dachte er, ‚wenn sie nette Mädchen wie Angelina dabei haben.' Angelina. Er mochte diesen Namen. Sie sah irgendwie engelsgleich aus.

„Jordan, Lee."

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Die Aufteilung ging weiter. Freds Magen knurrte jetzt sehr laut, aber fast jeder andere übriggebliebene Erstklässer stimmte mit ein. Sie brachten die L's, die M's, die N's hinter sich. Wann, WANN würden sie zu den W's kommen.

„Weasley, Frederick."

Fred sprang auf. Was? Waren sie nicht gerade erst mit den R's fertig geworden?

„Fred, geh," zischte George. Fred nickte; sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen. Er ging die Stufen zu dem Podest hoch und in Richtung der Schülerschar, mit einem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ob er seinem Scharfrichter gegenüber treten würde.

‚Gryffindor,' dachte er wild. ‚Ich MUSS nach Gryffindor kommen.' Er schaute hinunter zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Sofort sah er seinen älteren Bruder Percy, der hochmütig und ernst ausschaute, wie immer. Was für ein Schwachkopf. Nahm sich selbst viel zu ernst. Dann erblickte Fred Angelina und sie lächelte ihn an.

‚Bitte, lass mich in Gryffindor sein,' dachte Fred. Mehr als dass er es sah, fühlte er, wie der Sprechende Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt wurde. Er rutschte über seine Augen und versperrte ihm die Sicht.

„Noch ein Weasley," sagte der Hut leise. „Nur ein Ort, wo du hin kannst. GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred fiel vor Erleichterung fast vom Hocker. Er zog den Hut hoch, ignorierte, dass seine Haare jetzt abstanden, und sprang regelrecht vom Podium, um sich zu den Gryffindors zu gesellen. Einen Augenblick später schloss George sich Lee Jordan an und die beiden steckten sofort die Köpfe zu einem Gespräch zusammen. Lee war in Ordnung. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn während der Zugfahrt hierher getroffen.

Fred ging direkt hinüber zu dem Mädchen namens Angelina Johnson und setzte sich neben sie.

„Fred Weasley," sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ja, ich weiß," sagte Angelina. „Du bist einer von Charlie Weasleys Brüdern. Er ist so was wie eine Legende. Bester Sucher seit Jahrzehnten. Na ja, zumindest sagt das mein Dad."

„Du verfolgst Quidditch?" sagte Fred.

„Ich SPIELE Quidditch," sagte Angelina. „Gut, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich weiß wie. Ich fliege seit ich fünf bin. Ich hoffe, ich kann nächstes Jahr für das Team vorfliegen; es wird eine freie Stelle für Jäger geben. Darin bin ich am besten. Meine Mum und mein Dad haben mir auch einen neuen Rennbesen zu meinem Geburtstag nächstes Jahr versprochen! Spielst du?"

Fred war von dem schnellen Geplapper des Mädchens ein bisschen perplex, aber er nickte.

„Normalerweise spiele ich Treiber, wenn wir daheim spielen," sagte Fred. „Ich fliege nächstes Jahr auch vor. Mein Bruder George und ich, wir beide."

„Cool," sagte Angelina grinsend. „Also fliegt ihr beide vor, was? Welche Marke Besen werden eure Eltern euch holen?"

„Oh," sagte Fred, und er lief sofort dunkelrot an. „Na ja, ähm, wir haben nicht wirklich...ich meine...ich werde...ich werde wahrscheinlich den Besen nehmen, den wir gerade da haben...zu Hause."

Fred schaute nach unten und schämte sich sehr. Natürlich würde er keinen neuen Besen bekommen. Er hatte nicht viel Neues. So erging es einem, wenn man drei ältere Brüder und nicht viel Geld übrig hatte. Man bekam Abgetragenes. Tatsächlich konnte Fred sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal irgendetwas Neues bekommen hatte. Sogar seine Schulbücher waren aus zweiter Hand.

„Oh," sagte Angelina und sah dabei etwas unbehaglich aus. „Na ja, was wirklich wichtig ist, ist die Person, die den Besen fliegt, nicht der Besen selbst."

„Ja," sagte Fred und war gleich ein bisschen fröhlicher. Sie war nett, dieses Mädchen. Gut, so nett wie ein Mädchen nun mal sein konnte. Jeder wusste, dass Mädchen sonderbar und seltsam waren und komische Dinge machten und Läuse hatten. Aber zumindest mochte dieses Mädchen Quidditch. Das war cool. Und sie war auch nett anzuschauen. Eben soweit das bei Mädchen möglich war. Vielleicht würde sein erstes Jahr letztendlich gar nicht so schlecht werden.

* * *

Nur eine Anmerkung, dass diese Geschichte einige Zeit überspringt. Erstes Kapitel – erstes Schuljahr, zweites Kapitel – zweites Schuljahr und so weiter, und die letzten Kapitel werden dem siebten Schuljahr gewidmet sein; ich werde jegliche Abweichung von diesem Schema ankündigen. 


	2. Die Karte des Rumtreibers

New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new

My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay

New by No Doubt

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei: Die Karte des Rumtreibers**

„Bereit, Zwilling?" sagte George.

„Bereit," sagte Fred.

Die beiden kauerten hinter einer Statue von Leo dem Lasziven. George zog vorsichtig das kleine, runde Päckchen aus seiner Tasche. Schüler bewegten sich die Gänge auf und ab auf ihrem Weg zur Bibliothek oder ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„Eins, zwei," zählte Fred, „DREI!"

George warf das runde Objekt mit all seiner Kraft in den Korridor. Es flog gut 10 Meter weit, landete auf dem Boden, federte, flog noch ein paar Meter und zerbarst dann mit einem lauten, nassen Platsch.

Ekliger, brauner Schleim überzog sofort den Boden und ein Übelkeit erregender Gestank erfüllte die Luft, gefolgt von einer riesigen, dichten Rauchwolke. Fred und George steckten ihre Nasen schnell in ihre Umhänge, als im Flur ein Haufen Schüler vor Ekel schrie und brüllte. Zwei prustende Slytherins standen nur ein paar Zentimeter von der Stinkbombe entfernt; ihre Umhänge waren bekleckst mit stinkendem, braunem Schlamm.

Fred und George ließen sich hinter der Statue nieder und lachten leise, so sehr, dass ihnen Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Der war gut, Zwilling!" sagte Fred und schlug schwach mit George ein. Sie drehten sich wieder um, um ihre Handarbeit zu begutachten, als Fred plötzlich spürte, wie eine raue Hand ihn an seinem Umhangkragen nach hinten riss. Ein lautes Ächzen von George zeigte an, dass ihm das selbe passierte

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt!" sagte eine wütende, leicht pfeifende Stimme. „Jetzt seit ihr dran, Weasley-Zwillinge! Ihr kommt mit mir."

„Hhhhhm," japste Fred

Aber es gab wenig, was er oder George tun konnten, als Filch – wegen seines Wutausbruchs stärker als normalerweise – sie beide den Korridor hinunter zu seinem Büro zog. Einige Gryffindors applaudierten Fred und George, während die Mist befleckten Slytherins zischelten und üble Gesten in ihre Richtung machten. Fred und George gestikulieren genauso übel zurück.

Bald darauf wurden sie in Filchs Büro hinein gezerrt. Mrs. Norris, seine räudige Katze, saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete sie kühl mit ihren lampenartigen Augen.

„Schau, was wir hier haben, mein Tierchen," krächzte Filch, als er Fred und George grob gegen seinen Schreibtisch schubste. „Zwei kleine Regelbrecher. Und jetzt sind sie DRAN."

Mrs. Norris gab ein Miauen und ein Zischen von sich, das einer Zustimmung erstaunlich nahe kam. Fred starrte die Katze an und unterdrückte den Drang, ihr einen Tritt zu verpassen.

Fred rieb seinen wunden Rücken, der von Filchs Griff nach seinem Umhang aufgescheuert war; er blickte zu George, aber George starrte Filch mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck an. Fred tat es ihm gleich. Keiner von beiden hatte wirklich Angst vor Filch. Er war alt, gebrechlich und humpelte. Aber er war auch jähzornig und hasste jeden Schüler in der Schule (was die Frage aufwarf, warum er an einer Schule arbeitete, wenn er Kinder verachtete) und jeder wusste, wie stark er daran glaubte, dass die Schule die ‚alten Bestrafungen' anwenden sollte, wie auch immer diese aussahen.

„Nun," sagte Filch triumphierend, „WAS werde ich mit euch kleinen Scheißern jetzt wohl machen? Zu den alten Zeiten hätte ich die Erlaubnis gehabt, euch beide auszupeitschen, bis ihr nur noch einen Hauch Leben in euch gespürt hättet, wisst ihr. Oder vielleicht hätte ich euch eine Nacht an euren Daumen von der Decke baumelnd gegönnt. Das hätte euch was gelehrt. Aber jetzt, verdammt, musste die Schule ganz und gar ‚aufgeklärt' werden. Das Schlimmste, das ich euch antun kann, ist, euch eine Strafarbeit zu verpassen."

Fred und George schauten einander an und schluckten; Fred würde Filch gegenüber keine Spur Furcht zeigen, aber tief im Innern war er dankbar, dass Hogwarts tatsächlich einen ‚aufgeklärteren' Weg gewählt hatte was die Bestrafung der Schüler betraf.

„Dann eben Strafarbeit," sagte Filch garstig. „Eine Woche lang, denke ich. Da müsst ihr beide eine Menge putzen. Ihr werdet jeden Zentimeter dieses Korridors mit Zahnbürsten schrubben, hört ihr? Und ihr werdet erst aufhören, wenn ich es euch sage!"

Fred nickte abwesend, aber er passte nicht wirklich auf, da seine Augen zu einem von Filchs zahllosen Aktenschränken gedriftet waren. Auf einem Namensschild an der Außenseite stand „Konfisziert und Höchst Gefährlich". Fred unterdrückte ein Grinsen und schaute George an. George schaute zurück und grinste. Er hatte den Schrank auch gesehen.

Es war viel, viel zu verführerisch, um es nicht zu tun. Fred nickte George zu. George steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang und zog noch ein kleines, kugelförmiges Päckchen heraus. Filch jammerte weiter, während er im Zimmer auf und ab ging, und ersann eine ganze Menge Mist wie er, wenn er es in der Hand hätte, den Zwillingen vor der gesamten Schule die Eingeweide herausnehmen würde dafür, dass sie einen Gang verdreckt hatten.

George wartete bis Filch zu der anderen Seite des Zimmers gewandert war, sowohl weg von dem Schrank als auch von der Tür. Filch kehrte ihnen den Rücken...

George schmiss die zweite Stinkbombe gegen die Rückwand von Filchs Büro, wo sie gegen die Steine klatschte, zerbarst und dabei sofort noch mehr übel riechende Dämpfe entweichen ließ.

„GOTT VERDAMMT!" kreischte Filch. Das kleine, vollgestopfte Büro wurde so faulig und rauchig, dass Fred und George sich nicht nur ein wenig übel fühlten, sondern auch Schwierigkeiten hatten, zu sehen, wo Filch sein könnte.

„Geh, Fred!" brüllte George.

Fred sprang zu dem Schrank mit Schmuggelware, riss willkürlich eine Schublade auf und griff nach dem ersten Ding, das er erwischte. Es war ein Stück altes Pergament. Fred schaute hoch und sah in der Ferne die verschwommenen Konturen von Filch, wie er in dem dicken Rauch herumtapste.

„Komm schon!" brüllte George.

Die zwei rannten in Richtung Filchs Vordertür.

„Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!" brüllte Filch und fing an, zu ihnen hin zu humpeln. Aber Fred und George vergeudeten keine Zeit (der Gestank in Filchs Büro war so schlimm, dass Fred ohnehin kurz vorm Erbrechen war). George riss die Tür auf und die Zwillinge sprangen aus Filchs Büro hinaus und sprinteten die Gänge entlang. Während sie um die Ecken bogen, hörten sie Filch nach ihnen brüllen und sie mit eine Tirade sehr obszöner Namen beschimpfen.

* * *

„Das war's?" sagte George und klang dabei zutiefst enttäuscht." Das war ALLES, was du kriegen konntest?"

Sie saßen an einem Samstag Morgen im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem sie einen ganzen Monat Strafarbeit von Professor McGonagall erhalten hatten (Filch hatte sie sofort aufgesucht und über die beiden informiert). Die anderen Schüler waren draußen und spielten im Schnee.

„Ich hab halt das geschnappt, was oben lag," sagte Fred zu seiner Verteidigung. Das Ding, das er aus Filchs Büro gestohlen hatte, lag auf dem Kaffeetisch.

„Großartig," sagte George. „Wir kriegen einen Monat Strafarbeit für ein altes Stück Pergament. Das ist einfach brillant, Fred."

„Du kannst mich mal," sagte Fred zornig.

„Es steht noch nicht mal was drauf!" sagte George. „Es ist absolut leer! Es ist wertlos."

„Warum gibst du's dann nicht Filch zurück, wenn's so wertlos ist," zickte Fred.

„Blöder Depp," sagte George. „Ich hätte zum Aktenschrank gehen sollen."

„Leck mich!" sagte Fred wütend.

„Mach doch selbst!" gab George zurück, und im nächsten Moment waren die beiden am Boden, ringend und sich schlagend. Fred schaffte es, George auf den Boden zu nageln und wollte gerade zu einem üblen Schlag ansetzen.

„Was macht ihr zwei denn da?"

Fred und George schauten hoch; Freds Faust blieb für einen Moment wie angefroren an ihrem Platz. Angelina Johnson stand über ihnen, ihre Hände auf den Hüften, und sah amüsiert, hochmütig und sehr groß aus. Sie WAR im letzten Monat noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen.

„Oh," sagte Fred und kletterte von George herunter. „Hey, Angie. Wir haben nur, ähm..."

„Gekämpft," sagte Angelina. „Also ehrlich. Könnt ihr zwei Idioten eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht klären, ohne gleich auf einander einzuschlagen?"

„Wie auch immer," sagte George, verdrehte dabei die Augen und stand auf. Er streckte die Hand aus und schlug Fred auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey!" brüllte Fred und tat das selbe mit George. Ihr Kampf eskalierte wieder.

„Jungs," sagte Angelina, die Augen rollend, und war im Begriff, sich auf die Couch zu setzen, als sie das leere Pergament entdeckte. „Was ist das?"

Fred und George, die wieder auf dem Boden lagen (dieses Mal hatte George Fred festgenagelt und setzte gerade zu einem Schlag an), schauten hoch. Freds riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf, als Angelina das leere Pergament aufhob. Er sprang hoch, wodurch George rückwärts von ihm fiel.

„Nichts!" sagte Fred schnell und schnappte Angelina das Pergament weg.

„Hey!" sagte sie verärgert und schnappte es gleich wieder zurück. Ich hab mir das angeschaut."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass es nichts ist," sagte Fred und griff danach, aber sie hielt es hoch, außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Sie war größer als er.

„Verdammt, Angie, gib's her!" sagte Fred, während er hochsprang, um zu versuchen, es aus Angelinas Griff zu packen.

„Na dann hol's dir doch," sagte Angelina kichernd, das Pergament immer noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Angie!" sagte Fred verärgert, immer noch auf und ab springend in dem Versuch, ihr das Pergament abzunehmen (wann um alles in der Welt war sie so groß geworden?).

George, seinerseits, war ihm keine Hilfe. Er lachte, voll und ganz belustigt durch den Anblick seines Zwillingsbruders, der wie ein Depp auf und ab sprang, um ein Stück Pergament wegzuschnappen von...einem MÄDCHEN.

„Erbärmlich, Fred!" keuchte George und hielt seinen Bauch.

„Friss Mist, George!" brüllte Fred, allenthalben sein Gehopse für einen Augenblick aufgebend.

„Sag mir, was das ist," sagte Angelina und hielt das Pergament fest.

„Wir WISSEN nicht, was es ist," sagte Fred entnervt. „Wir waren gerade dabei, das herauszufinden, als du reingeplatzt bist."

„Als ich ‚reingeplatzt' bin, seit ihr gerade auf dem Boden rumgerollt wie ein paar dumme Trottel," sagte Angelina kühl. „Was ist an diesem Ding überhaupt so besonders?"

„Wir haben es in Filchs Büro gefunden," sagte Fred verdrossen.

„Verdammt, Fred, erzähl IHR das doch nicht," sagte George wütend. „Sie ist ein—"

„Mädchen," sagte Angelina. „Brillante Beobachtung, George. Wisst ihr, ich werde niemandem etwas sagen."

„Ja," sagte Fred, aus Gründen, über die er sich nicht sicher war, Angelina verteidigend. „Angie ist cool."

George warf die Hände in die Luft und setzte sich theatralisch in einen der weichen Sessel.

„GUT," sagte er. „Erzähl's ihr. Aber wenn sie uns verpetzt—"

„Wofür denn?" sagte Angelina. „Weil ihr ein leeres Stück blödes Pergament geklaut habt? Filch weiß wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal, dass es weg ist."

„Es ist sowieso wertlos," sagte George düster. „Dummer Trottel, Fred. Ich hätte zum Schrank gehen sollen."

„Na ja, ich hatte keine Stinkbomben mehr in meinen Taschen, oder, weil DU darauf bestanden hast, sie zu tragen!" gab Fred zurück.

„Wie auch immer!" rief Angelina. „Seht, habt ihr zwei Einfaltspinsel euch die Mühe gemacht, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass dieses wertlose Ding, das ihr da gestohlen habt, vielleicht mit einer Art unsichtbarer Tinte versehen ist?"

„Was?" sagten Fred und George zusammen.

Wieder rollte Angelina die Augen. „Ehrlich, habt ihr zwei JEMALS in Zauberkunst aufgepasst?"

„Nein," sagten sie beide.

„Na ja, ihr solltet," sagte Angelina in einem schnippischen, mädchenhaften Tonfall. „Dieses Pergament mag nach nichts aussehen, aber wenn dass der Fall ist, warum sollte Filch es in seinem ‚Höchst Gefährlich' Schrank haben, hm? Ich wette, dass irgendwas ganz Besonderes an dem Ding dran ist, Filch es aber nicht rausfinden kann, weil Filch ein Squib ist."

„Filch ist ein Squib!" schrie George ekstatisch.

„Unmöglich!" sagte Fred. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Jeder weiß das," sagte Angelina. „Jedenfalls solltet ihr zwei vielleicht versuchen, rauszufinden, wie dieses Ding funktioniert."

Und damit gab sie das Pergament zurück an Fred.

„Wie sollen wir das denn machen?" sagte Fred.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Angelina. „Ihr HABT Zauberstäbe, oder?"

„Klar," sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Dann benutzt sie," sagte Angelina. „Ehrlich, muss ich denn ALL euer Denken für euch erledigen?"

„Ja," sagte Fred grinsend. „Warum hilfst du uns nicht, Angie? Du bist wirklich schlau, du könntest es für uns rausfinden." Er breitete das Pergament wieder auf dem Tisch aus.

„Auf keinen Fall," sagte George. „Mädchen verboten."

„Komm schon, George, ich habe dir gesagt, dass Angie cool ist," sagte Fred.

„Es ist mir egal, ob sie die verflixte Königin von England ist," sagte George. „Das ist UNSERE Sache und da gibt's keine Mädchen!"

„Als ob du nicht morgen zu Alicia rennen und ihr all das hier erzählen würdest," beschuldigte Fred ihn.

Angelina kicherte, als Georges Ohren rot wurden.

„Ich werde es Alicia nicht erzählen," murmelte George.

„Lügner," sagte Fred.

„Okay, schön," sagte George. „Lass das MÄDCHEN mithelfen." Er warf Angelina einen bösen Blick zu. „Mir ist es egal. So lange dieses dumme Stück Müll, dass du da geschnappt hast, nur IRGEND einen Wert hat. Ich werde keinen Monat Strafarbeit für nichts leisten."

„Einen Monat Strafarbeit?" sagte Angelina. „Wegen diesem Ding? Das ist wirklich erbärmlich."

„Ja, ja," sagte Fred. „Bleu es uns nicht noch ein. Kannst du uns jetzt helfen, dieses Ding zu durchschauen, oder nicht?"

„Ich denke," sagte Angelina argwöhnisch. „Aber wenn ich es tue, müsst ihr zwei mir etwas versprechen."

„Nein," sagte George.

„Was?" sagte Fred.

Angelina ignorierte George und schaute Fred an.

„Was auch immer das für ein Ding ist, ihr müsst es mich ab und an benutzen lassen."

„Auf keinen Fall," sagte George.

„Ich denke," sagte Fred. „Aber nur, wenn du bei mir bist. Du kannst es nicht alleine benutzen."

„Geht in Ordnung," sagte Angelina. „Oh, und ihr zwei müsst feierlich schwören, dass ihr, wofür auch immer ihr dieses Ding benutzet, nichts Gutes tut." Sie grinste.

In genau dem Moment geschah etwas Seltsames. Das Pergament auf dem Tisch raschelte und ein Lichtblitz – ein ferner und schwacher, aber nichtsdestoweniger vorhandener – brach aus ihm hervor.

„Whoa," sagten Fred, George und Angelina zusammen.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Fred und schaute dabei Angelina an.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte Angelina. „Ich...ich hab nur gesagt, dass ihr zwei feierlich schören müsst, dieses Ding als Tunichtgute zu gebrauchen."

Das Pergament raschelte abermals, und noch ein ferner Lichtball, diesmal stärker, entsprang ihm.

„Das gibt's nicht," sagte Fred, als die drei sich um das Pergament scharten.

„Es lag an dem, was du gesagt hast, Angie," sagte George. „Das hat es irgendwie ausgelöst."

Fred stand scharf auf. „Ich habe eine Idee," sagte er, und er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Er richtete ihn auf das Pergament und sagte, „Enthülle dich!"

Nichts geschah.

„Tunichtgut!" sagte Fred, das Pergament abermals antippend. Es flatterte, aber ansonsten passierte nichts.

George zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. „Ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Es flatterte wieder, stärker.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut," sagte Fred, das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab antippend.

Und dann passierte etwas Wunderliches. Das Pergament raschelte, glühte, und dann begannen dünne Tintenlinien sich über es zu schlängeln, wie ein Spinnennetz. Die Linien bewegten sich zusammen und bildeten...

„Eine Karte!" sagten Fred, George und Angelina zusammen.

„Von der gesamten Schule," sagte Angelina.

„Schaut!" sagte Fred beeindruckt. Kleine Punkte hatten begonnen, auf der Karte zu erscheinen. An der Stelle, die als „Filchs Büro" betitelt war, gab es einen kleinen Punkt namens „Mr. Filch". Neben ihm war ein Punkt namens „Mrs. Norris". Die zwei Punkte bewegten sich im Büro umher, verließen es jedoch nicht.

Fred spürte, wie sein Herz zu hämmern anfing, als seine Augen über die Teile der Karte sprangen. Ein kleiner Punkt markiert als „Professor Snape" bewegte sich durch einen Flur in Richtung der Kerker. Ein anderer Punkt, benannt als „Professor Sprout" bewegte sich in den Gewächshäusern hin und her. Wieder ein anderer Punkt zeigte Peeves, den Poltergeist, in der Bibliothek herum hüpfen, gejagt von einen Punkt namens „Madam Pince".

„Ach du meine Güte," sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

Und dann, endlich, hörte die Karte auf, sich selbst zu zeichnen und ein Titel erschien quer über die Oberseite:

Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone

Hilfsmittel für den Magischen Tunichtgut GmbH

präsentieren stolz

DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

„Es ist...es ist..." sagte George wie erstarrt.

„BRILLANT," sagten Fred und Angelina zusammen.

George blickte hoch, seine Augen weit wie Untertassen. „Mit diesem Ding können wir überall ins Schloss hingehen."

„Und wir werden immer wissen, wo jeder ist," sagte Fred mit einem riesigen Grinsen.

„Was bedeutet, dass wir nicht geschnappt werden werden!" sagte George.

„Ja!" schrie Fred und plötzlichen begannen er und George, halb zu tanzen, halb zu ringen. Angelina kicherte über sie, schaute dann auf die Karte des Rumtreibers.

„Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone," sagte Angelina. „Wer sind sie?"

„Weiß nicht," sagte Fred. „Aber wer auch immer sie sind, sie sind Genies!"

George hob die Karte auf und küsste sie. „Das ist der größte Tag meines LEBENS!" schrie er. „Einen Monat Strafarbeit? Für das hier würde ich ein ganzes Jahr ableisten!"

„Wofür?"

Die drei wirbelten herum, um Lee Jordan durch das Portraitloch krabbeln zu sehen.

„Ähm," sagten Fred, George und Angelina sofort. Alle tauschten sie Blicke aus.

„Wir könnten es ihm genauso gut erzählen," sagte Fred.

„Er IST euer bester Freund," sagte Angelina.

„Stimmt," sagte George. „Und wir können nicht so ohne weiteres SIE darüber Bescheid wissen lassen, wenn Lee es nicht weiß."

„Worüber zur Hölle jammert ihr herum?" fragte Lee.

„Schau," sagte Fred, auf die Karte auf dem Tisch zeigend. Lee durchquerte den Raum, schaute auf die Karte hinab und einen langen Augenblick später blickte er auf, sein Gesicht zu einem riesigen Grinsen verzogen.

„Wo habt ihr das her?"

„Filchs Büro," gab Fred an.

„Haben es ihm direkt unter der Nase weggeschnappt," sagte George.

„Du darfst niemandem davon erzählen, Lee," sagte Fred fest. „Das bleibt streng unter uns vieren. Oder, na ja, fünf, wenn George es Alicia erzählt."

„Oh, Alicia," sagte Lee in einer quietschenden, mädchenhaften Art von Stimme. „Georgie mag Alicia."

„Halt's Maul," sagte George, der bis zu seinen Haarwurzeln errötete.

„Georgie und Alicia sitzen auf einem Baum," fing Lee an.

George schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

* * *

Es war drei Uhr morgens als sich Fred, George, Angelina und Lee zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen. Ihr „Ausscheidungsrennen" beim Benutzen der Karte des Rumtreibers war ein wahrer Erfolg. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatten sie die Küche finden, hinein gelangen und ein paar Hauselfen überzeugen können, ihnen einen Mitternachtsimbiss zuzubereiten. Alicia war eingeladen worden, mitzukommen, aber sie hatte sich geweigert; Regeln brechen war nicht wirklich ihr Ding. George schaute deswegen sehr miesepetrig drein. Fred rollte seine Augen, dankbar, dass sein beste „Freundin" Angelina und nicht Alicia war. Angelina war WESENTLICH cooler als Alicia.

George und Lee stolperten erschöpft nach oben Richtung Bett, wodurch Fred und Angelina alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück blieben.

„Das war brillant," flüsterte Fred mit einem Bauch voll von übrig gebliebener Siruptorte.

„Danke," sagte Angelina.

„Wofür?" sagte Fred.

„Dass ich mitkommen durfte," sagte Angelina, und in dem gedämpften Licht des Gemeinschaftsraumes konnte Fred sie erröten sehen.

„Natürlich kommst du mit," sagte Fred fest. „Du hast herausgefunden, wie man diese Karte benutzt, oder?"

„Irgendwie schon," sagte Angelina. „Na ja, es war Glück, nicht war?"

„Ja, aber...weißt du," sagte Fred, der sich plötzlich selbst ein bisschen unangenehm und schüchtern fühlte. „Du bist mein Kumpel, Angie. Auch wenn du ein Mädchen bist."

„Herrje, danke," sagte Angelina. „Du selbst bist aber auch nicht so schlecht. Für einen Jungen."

„Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch," sagte Fred schnell. „Mädchen sind seltsam und haben Läuse und so."

„Jungs stinken und sind grob und unreif," sagte Angelina.

„Aber du bist in Ordnung," sagte Fred. „Für ein Mädchen."

„Du auch," sagte Angelina. „Für einen Jungen."

Sie schauten einander für einen langen Augenblick an und sagten nichts. Angelina sah...hübsch aus, stellte Fred fest. Und dann spürte er, wie sein Magen eine seltsame Art Überschlag machte, von dem er wusste, dass er nichts mit der Siruptorte zu tun hatte, die er gerade verspeist hatte. Plötzlich wollte er aus dem Raum rennen.

„Dann gute Nacht," sagte er abrupt und er klopfte Angelina schnell auf die Schulter.

„Gute Nacht," sagte Angelina, genauso abrupt, und sie sprintete ein wenig in Richtung der Wendeltreppe der Mädchen. Leichtfüßig sprang sie die Stufen nach oben. Fred schaute ihrem Abgang zu, kam dann zu sich und eilte seine eigene Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Erstklässler empor.

Er krabbelte in sein Bett, sein Bauch immer noch ein wenig unangenehm. Vielleicht hätte er nicht all diese Siruptorte essen sollen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Siruptorte nicht wirklich das Problem war. Er fing an, sich zu fragen, ob es bei ihm Übelkeit hervorrief, Angelina – die im Laufe des Jahres sogar noch hübscher geworden war – anzuschauen. Er hoffte nicht. Er hing gerne mit Angelina rum, auch wenn sie ein Mädchen war.

Er schloss seine Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. In seinen Träumen sah er ein Mädchen mit Sahnekaffehaut und hörte das Klimpern von beperlten Cornrows.

* * *

Author's Note: Auch dieses Kapitel widmet sich dem ersten Schuljahr der Zwillinge, falls sich jemand über die veränderte Anordnung der Kapitel gewundert hat. Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich unmöglich eine komplette Geschichte über die Zwillinge machen kann, ohne den Hintergrund, wie sie die Karte des Rumtreibers fanden, zu erwähnen.

Kapitel Drei ist jetzt Viertes Schuljahr,...

Translator's Note: Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, die Kapitel mit einem Songtext zu schmücken, wenn ich einen passenden auftreiben kann, damit jeder die Chance hat, großartige Bands mit großartigen Texten zu erleben. An dieser Stelle Dank an Julia, die das Mastermind hinter dieser ganzen Sache ist.


	3. QuidditchAuswahlspiele

**Kapitel Drei: Quidditch-Auswahlspiele**

Es war ein perfekter Tag für Quidditch-Auswahlspiele. Warm, aber nicht heiß. Sonnig, aber nicht gleißend. Perfekt.

Fred Weasley richtete die Verschnürungen an seinen verschlissenen, alten Handgelenkschonern. Er fühlte sich heute sehr zuversichtlich. Es gab nicht viel auf der Welt, worin er so richtig gut war, aber Quidditch war definitiv eins davon. Er erhob sich. Dieses Jahr war er ein paar Zentimeter größer und dankenswerterweise hatte sich seine Stimme verändert. Nur ein paar qualvolle Wochen über den Sommer mit peinlichem Krächzen und Gequieke (worüber Charlie ihm und George eine Menge Kummer bereiteten). Fred's Größe und Stimme ließen ihn sich älter fühlen, aber sein Gesicht hatte immer noch diese nervigen Sommersprossen und seine Haare waren so leuchtend rot, dass er immer noch ziemlich jung AUSSAH.

„Bereit, ihnen in den Arsch zu treten, Zwilling?" sagte George und klopfte ihm stürmisch auf den Rücken.

Fred grinste. Er und George liebten es, fluchen zu können, ohne dass ihre Mum sie anschrie.

„Ich wurde bereit geboren, Georgie," sagte Fred, „du dummer Wichser." Und die zwei schlugen ein und fingen an, in ihrer typischen Manier zu ringen, wobei sie beide heiser lachten.

„Au!" schrie George, als Fred ihn in den Schwitzkasten nahm und an seinen Haaren riss. „Du Trottel!" George rächte sich, indem er Fred überwarf, sodass Fred auf der Seite auf der Erde aufkam, hart.

„AU!" sagte Fred. „George, du Vollidiot!" George ignorierte Fred und sprang auf ihn, und sie rangen weiter und lachten dabei.

„Hey, wieso haben Jungs so was überhaupt an sich?" sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

Fred schaute hoch und erblickte Angelina Johnson, schick gekleidet in ihren eigenen Quidditchsachen, die alle sehr neu aussahen. Sie trug einen schlanken, brandneuen Sauberwisch Zehn – das allerneuste Model – und ihr lockiges Haar war abgeschnitten worden, was ihr ein entschieden burschikoseres Aussehen verpasste als mit ihren Cornrows. Fred schluckte seine Verlegenheit herunter. Sie sah so...neu aus...in alldem. Währenddessen war er dazu verdammt, Charlies verschlissene, alte Ausrüstung zu tragen und einen antiken Sauberwisch Sieben rumzuschleppen. Fred hasste es, arm zu sein. Aber er setzte ein Lächeln auf und sprang vom Boden hoch und bürstete sich ab.

„Hey, Angie," sagte Fred und knuffte sie dabei spielerisch in den Arm. „Gekommen, um dir Brillanz in Aktion anzuschauen?"

„Das wäre gar nicht so einfach, mir selbst beim Quidditch spielen zuzusehen," sagte Angelina schelmisch. Fred und George lachten.

„Der war gut, Angie," sagte George.

„Nenn mich nicht Angie," sagte Angelina. „Ich hasse das."

„Du lässt Fred dich Angie nennen!" protestierte George.

„Weil ich der Besondere Zwilling bin," sagte Fred. „Wichser."

Fred liebte dieses Wort.

„Ja, ja," sagte George. „Trottel. Lasst uns raus gehen, oder?"

Er schleppte sich davon, einen verschlissenen, alten Komet 240 in seiner rechten Hand.

„Viel Glück, Fred," sagte Angelina. „Ich halte euch die Daumen."

„Ja," sagte Fred grinsend. „Ich halte dir auch die Daumen."

Sie zogen ab nach draußen in die Sonne und sahen den Gryffindor-Kapitän, Oliver Wood, dort stehen. Er war ein stämmiger, muskulöser Viertklässler und dieses war sein erstes Jahr als Kapitän.

„Schön," schrie er. „Lasst uns anfangen. Wir haben eine Menge Positionen zu besetzen. Zwei Jäger und zwei Treiber, also praktisch eine gesamte verdammte Mannschaft." Er entrollte ein langes Stück Pergament und begann, einige Namen runterzulesen.

„Sloper, Robert und Kirke, Paul, ihr werdet in der ersten Runde Treiber spielen. Nehmen wir...Johnson, Angelina und Spinnet, Alicia als Jägerinnen."

Fred verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte eher gehofft, selbst mit Angelina zu spielen. Sie schaute zu ihm rüber und schenkte ihm ein Grinsen; er hielt die Daumen hoch. George lächelte Alicia Spinnet an, die errötete. ‚Guter Gott,' dachte Fred. ‚Diese zwei.'

‚Allerdings,' dachte er, ‚werde ich sie so fliegen sehen können.' Er war neugierig, ein Mädchen fliegen zu sehen; es gab sehr wenige Mädchen, die professionell Quidditch spielten.

„Lasst uns zur Mitte des Feldes gehen," bellte Wood. Er zerrte den Koffer, der alle Quidditch-Bälle beinhaltete, hinter sich her und führte die Anwärter aus Gryffindor auf das Feld hinaus. Fred bemerkte, dass Angelina sehr nervös aussah, aber dass ihr Kiefer vor Entschlossenheit starr war. Der Gryffindor-Sucher, Gerald Prewitt, und der dritte Jäger, Michael Marchbanks, bildeten den Schluss.

‚Schnapp sie dir, Angie,' dachte er. Er konnte nicht hören, was Wood jetzt sagte, aber er sah die fünf Anwärter ihre Besen besteigen. Prewitt tat dasselbe. Wood ließ die zwei Klatscher, den Quaffel und den Schnatz frei, und die Auswahlspiele fingen an.

Fred hielt seine Augen auf Angelina konzentriert. Sie war gut. Wirklich gut. Sie schoss mehr als ein paar Tore, hatte ein sehr gutes Auge fürs Passen und Fangen und ging sicher mit ihrem Besen um. Ihrem sehr schnellen, schlanken Besen. Insbesondere sie und die andere Jägerin, Alicia Spinnet, schienen gut zusammen zu passen.

Fred wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den zwei Treibern, Krike und Sloper, zu. Sie waren schrecklich. Zweimal traf Kirke Sloper fast mit einem Klatscher, und Fred konnte nicht sicher sein, aber es sah so aus, als ob Sloper sich tatsächlich SELBST mit seinem eigenen Schläger gehauen hatte. Erbärmlich!

Nach zwanzig Minuten endete das Auswahlspiel und jeder landete und ging zurück zum Spielfeldrand.

"Wow," sagte Fred und knuffte Angelina dabei wieder spielerisch in den Arm. „Bist ein verdammt guter Flieger, Angie."

„Ja? Wirklich?" sagte sie grinsend. „Ich war da oben so nervös!"

„Ruhig, ihr zwei," bellte Wood. „Okay, Johnson, du und Spinnet bleibt da. Danke an euch, Sloper und Kirke, ihr dürft gehen."

Die zwei Jungs nickten und sahen dabei ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus; sie sahen auch nicht, wie Wood seine Augen verdrehte.

„Nehmen wir Patil, Parminder und Hooper, Geoffrey als Jäger und Weasley, Fred und Weasley, George als Treiber."

Es war soweit. Fred schaute George an, der ihm zuzwinkerte, und die zwei folgten Wood und den anderen raus aufs Feld.

„Mach sie kalt, Fred," flüsterte Angelina und sie grinste ihn an. Fred fühlte sich auf einmal sehr gut.

Das Auswahlspiel begann von Neuem und Fred hob auf seinem Besen ab in die Luft. Das alte Ding war langsamer als es ihm lieb war, aber da konnte man nichts machen, und außerdem war Geschwindigkeit für einen Treiber nicht das Wichtigste, sondern Genauigkeit und Kraft. Fred fühlte Kraft durch seine Arme schießen als er Klatscher über Klatscher von den Jägern wegkatapultierte; auch ohne hinzuschauen konnte er sagen, dass George sich ebenso gut anstellte wie er.

Zwanzig Minuten vergingen im Flug. Fred vergaß alles außer dem, was er tat. So wurde er, wenn er Quidditch spielte, als ob sich die Welt um ihn herum auflösen würde. Bevor es ihm bewusst wurde, war das Auswahlspiel vorbei. Er kehrte zum Erdboden zurück, hüpfte von seinem Besen und er und George schlugen wieder ein.

„Vortrefflich geflogen, Zwilling!" sagte George glücklich und sie eilten vom Feld herunter.

Sie trafen Angelina und Alicia und warteten gespannt, als die Auswahlspiele weiter gingen. Wood ging das ganze Prozedere methodisch an und sonderte diejenigen, die offensichtlicher schlecht waren, sehr schnell aus. Wood ließ Angelina, Alicia, Fred und George auch zusammen fliegen, was Fred sehr genoss. Der Gedanke, Angelina und Alicia (die, wie Fred festgestellt hatte, auch recht hübsch war und die eine ganze Menge Aufmerksamkeit von George zu bekommen schien) zu verteidigen, gefiel Fred ziemlich gut.

Am Schluss wusste Fred, dass er und George gut waren, genauso wie Angelina und Alicia, aber er konnte nicht sagen, ob er im Team war oder nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er, wenn er drin wäre, hoffte, dass die anderen drei auch dabei wären. Es hatte riesigen Spaß gemacht, mit ihnen zu fliegen.

„Listen hängen morgen aus," sagte Wood munter und beendete somit die Auswahlspiele. Fred, George, Alicia und Angelina saßen auf einer Bank neben den Tribünen und fingen an, ihre Quidditch-Polster abzulegen.

„Na ja, ich fühl mich ganz gut," sagte Alicia nervös. „Ich denke, wir müssen einfach abwarten und Tee trinken."

„Ja," sagte Angelina nervös. Wenigstens sind heute einige echte Totalversager gekommen, das hat meinem Selbstvertrauen gut getan." Sie kicherte.

"Kein Witz," sagte Fred. „Habt ihr diesen Typ Sloper gesehen? Ich schöre, er hat sich selbst mit seinem Schläger gehauen."

„Dieser Jäger Parminder Patil war ziemlich gut," sagte Angelina vorsichtig. „Eigentlich sehr gut."

„Ja, aber Hooper war ein Jammerlappen, oder?" sagte Alicia.

Angeregt plauderten die vier den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss und in die Große Halle. Fred nahm nur vage wahr, dass George mit Alicia vorgegangen war und er mit Angelina zurückhing.

„Du warst heute hervorragend," sagte Angelina. „Wirklich. Ich hoffe, du schaffst es ins Team." Sie klatschte ihm in dieser ihr eigenen spielerischen Art auf den Arm. So gingen sie immer miteinander um – ein bisschen grob. Angie war in dieser Hinsicht ein bisschen wie ein Junge. Grob und patschig, überhaupt nicht besessen von Lipgloss und Jungs. Fred mochte das an ihr. Sie war ein echter Kumpel. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass er ihre Cornrows vermisste. Es hatte ihm gefallen, wie sie Perlen an den Enden gehabt hatten und wie sie klickten und um ihren Kopf herum schwangen, wenn sie sich drehte.

„Danke," sagte Fred. „Ich hoffe auch, dass du ins Team kommst. Wir haben heute alle wirklich gut zusammen gearbeitet, oder?"

„Ja," sagte Angelina. „Haben wir."

Sie grinste Fred mit ihren glänzend weißen Zähnen an und es machte ihr gar nichts aus, den Arm um ihn zu legen. Er war in einer sehr guten Stimmung, die anhielt, bis er in dieser Nacht einschlief. Er träumt von Kaffe mit Sahne darin, und dunklen, samtig braunen Augen.

* * *

„Hör auf zu drängeln, George," grunzte Fred, als die Gryffindors sich zu den Listen der Auswahlspiele der Quidditch-Mannschaften vorkämpften.

„Ich bin drin!" kreischte Angelina und sie fing an, wild zu kichern, „Freddie, ich hab's geschafft!" Sie packte ihn und umarmte ihn und begann, wild durch den Raum zu wirbeln.

DAS war vielleicht mädchenhaft, dachte Fred. Aber es war gar nicht so schlecht.

„Freddie?" murmelte George.

„Halt die Klappe," sagte Fred.

„Ich hab's!" Alicia Spinnet war die nächste Person, die einen Schrei ausstieß, und sie flitzte zu George herüber und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Georgie! Ich hab's geschafft!" Sie rannte zu Angelina und die zwei Mädchen umarmten sich und tanzten in Kreisen und umarmten sich abermals.

„Georgie," sagte Fred in einer Singsangstimme.

„Halt's Maul," sagte George.

„Verdammt," sagte eine Stimme neben ihnen und Robert Sloper stapfte mürrisch davon.

Freds Augen fanden endlich das Stück Pergament, das am Schwarzen Brett angeschlagen war. Seine Augen überflogen es und blieben an zwei Namen unter der Überschrift „Treiber" hängen.

Er fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte und sich en Grinsen über sein Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wir sind drin!" sagte er triumphierend.

„Ja!" sagte George.

„Jep!" schrie Fred, und er und George umarmten sich, trennten sich dann schnell und fingen an zu ringen (weil es nicht cool war, wenn sich zwei Jungs umarmten). Alicia und Angelina schlossen sich an, und die vier rangen scherzhaft und lachten vor Fröhlichkeit, während die anderen Schüler sie betrachteten. Fred war glücklich. Er hatte es ins Team geschafft. Sein Bruder hatte es ins Team geschafft. Und sein bester Kumpel Angelina hatte es ins Team geschafft. Das Leben war schön.

* * *

Translator's Note: Tut mir leid, dass es so lang mit dem posten gedauert hat, aber ich war auf Schifreizeit mit der Schule. Im Allgemeinen kann ich keine Voraussagen machen, wie schnell ich updaten werde, da ich in acht Wochen mein Abi schreibe. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich die gesamte Story (24 Kapitel) noch bis Juli fertig bekomme, weil ich dann wahrscheinlich für ein Jahr mit Rucksack nach Neuseeland gehen werde. 


	4. Der Bruder und der Sucher

Ich weiß, du reist gerne; warum schweifst du in die Ferne  
Willkommen im Club – hier findest du Komplizen  
Willkommen im Club – wirklich niemanden musst du siezen  
Willkommen im Club

Es werden tote Dichter zum Leben erweckt – Willkommen im Club  
Hier gibt es manchmal Kaviar und Sekt – Willkommen im Club  
Hier wird alles kontrolliert, alles bestens organisiert

* * *

**Kapitel Vier: Der Bruder und der Sucher**

„Ist es wahr?" fragte Lee Jordan. „Harry Potter ist wirklich im Zug?"

„Jep," sagte Fred. „George und ich haben ihm mit seinem Gepäck geholfen. Haben seine Narbe von Nahem gesehen."

„Verrückt," sagte Lee. „Wie ist er so?"

„Eigentlich ein bisschen schüchtern," sagte George, während er seinen Koffer verstaute. „Ich denke nicht, dass er schon weiß, wie berühmt er ist."

„Ja," sagte Fred. „Ich hab gehört, er ist auch noch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Seltsam."

„Er hängt ausgerechnet mit Ron rum," sagte George, die Augen rollend.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Angelina Johnson trat ein. Sie grinste Fred an und er strahlte sofort.

„Hey, Angie," sagte er, stand auf und gab ihr eine schnelle Umarmung und einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Fred," sagte sie. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und drückte George schnell.

„Hiya, Angie," sagte Lee und grinste sie an.

„Hey," sagte Fred. „Nur ich darf sie Angie nennen. Stimmt's, Angie?"

"Stimmt, Freddie," sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Fred wurde rot und schlug George auf die Schulter, als George ihn auslachte.

„Schön," sagte Lee. „AngeLINA. Du siehst nett aus."

Angelina verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie hatte sich an Lees Koketterie gewöhnt; er war schon ewig in sie verliebt. Fred war erfreut, dass sie das nie zu erwidern schien.

„Danke," sagte Angelina, während sie sich neben Fred setzte. Fred konnte sie gut anschauen. Sie sah WIRKLICH nett aus. Sie war ein bisschen größer geworden und ihre Haare waren in, wie es schien, Tausende winziger Zöpfe geflochten, die ihr gerade bis ans Kinn reichten. Ihre Haut sah ein bisschen dunkler aus, mehr Kaffee als Sahne. In einem ihrer Briefe hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie für einen Teil des Sommers mit ihren Eltern auf die Westindischen Inseln fliegen würde. Wo auch immer das war. Irgendwo tropisch. Scheinbar hatte sie dort drüben Verwandte. Ihre Zähne waren so perfekt wie immer und Fred konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass sie in einigen anderen Bereichen auch gewachsen war. Sein Nacken fühlte sich heiß an und er schaute weg.

„So, Angelina, das ist Butch," sagte Lee währenddessen, und er öffnete den Käfig.

„Cool!" sagte sie. „Kann ich ihn halten?"

„Natürlich," sagte Lee zwinkernd. Angelina griff in den Käfig und holte die Spinne heraus, die die Größe eines Klatschers hatte. Sie war haarig und sah fürchterlich aus und hatte viele kleine runde Augen. Angelina setzte sie auf ihren Schoß und strich ihr mit dem Finger über den Rücken.

„Wow," sagte sie. „Hast du einen Vergrößerungszauber auf ihn angewendet?"

Fred konnte nicht umhin, von ihr beeindruckt zu sein. Die meisten Mädchen – und einige Jungs (Ron eingeschlossen) – würden bei so einer riesigen Spinne ausrasten. Fred konnte sich nicht allzu viele Leute vorstellen, die bereit wären, eine so große Spinne zu halten und sie zu streicheln. Aber Angelina war ziemlich furchtlos was Käfer und Spinnen und andere schaurige Krabbler anbetraf. Die einzige Aversion, die sie zu haben schien, war gegenüber Schnecken.

„Ja," sagte Lee, „aber ich muss ihn wieder schrumpfen, wenn wir in der Schule ankommen. McGonagall dreht durch, wenn sie ihn so groß sieht."

„Er ist auf jeden Fall beeindruckend," sagte Angelina, hob die Spinne sanft hoch und setzte sie in den Käfig zurück.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich abermals und Alicia Spinnet trat ein, gab aber einen kleinen Schrei von sich, als sie die Spinne in dem Käfig sah.

„Igitt!" kreischte sie.

„Willst ihn halten, Alicia?" sagte Lee und grinste dabei ein bisschen wahnsinnig.

„Eklig!" schrie sie. „George, das ist widerlich, wie kannst du dir DAMIT ein Abteil teilen?"

„Komm schon, Alicia, du verletzt Butchs Gefühle," sagte Lee schmollend.

„Kommst du rein oder nicht, 'Liss?" fragte George.

„Ich weiß nicht," sagte Alicia, während sie Butch vorsichtig beäugte.

„Komm schon," sagte George, die Augen rollend. „Rein oder raus."

„Rein," sagte sie zögernd. „Aber haltet dieses Tier von mir fern, okay? Und schließt diesen Käfig, wenn's recht ist?"

"Abgemacht," sagte Lee grinsend. Alicia kam rein, aber der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht legte nahe, dass sie Lee keine Sekunde lang traute. Sie ließ sich neben George nieder und presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand, um so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich selbst und Butch zu bringen.

„Habt ihr's gehört?" sagte sie, während ihre Augen alle paar Sekunden zu Butch schossen. „Harry Potter ist im Zug."

„Da sind wir dir weit voraus, Alicia," sagte Fred. „Wir haben ihn gesehen. WIR haben ihm sogar mit seinem Gepäck geholfen."

„Wow," sagte Angelina. „Wie ist er denn so? Ich hab gehört, er lebt bei Muggeln."

„Er ist irgendwie ruhig," sagte George. „Scheint aber normal zu sein. Na ja, außer der Tatsache, dass er, als wir ihn zuletzt gesehen haben, mit Ron rumhing."

„Ja, das sagt nichts Gutes über seinen Menschengeschmack aus, oder?" stimmte Fred zu. „Aber zumindest hängt er nicht mit Percy rum."

„Kleiner Percy, der Vertrauensschüler," sagte George finster.

„Wir sollten dieses Jahr vorsichtig sein," sagte Lee. „Euer Bruder wird eurer Mum jeden zweiten Tag eine Eule über euch schicken."

„Vergiss es," sagte Fred. „Ich werde mir von Percy nicht meinen Spaß verderben lassen, recht herzlichen Dank auch. Außerdem hat er selbst ein paar Ablenkungen."

„Ach ja?" sagte Angelina mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja," sagte George grinsend. „Fred und ich sind nicht sicher, aber wir denken, er steht auf diese Vertrauensschülerin aus Ravenclaw."

„Penelope Clearwater," sagte Fred.

"Klingt wie ein Werk des Himmels," sagte Lee trocken. „Oops, Butch kriegt Hunger."

Lee stellte den geschlossenen Käfig ab und griff in seine Tasche, zog dann eine winzige, tote, graue Maus heraus. Er öffnete den Käfig und ließ die Maus darüber baumeln; Butch die Tarantel erhob sich auf seine vier Hinterbeine und schaute die Maus begierig mit seinen ungefähr zwei Dutzend Kulleraugen an.

„Oh, pfui!" kreischte Alicia. „Du wirst ihm doch nicht etwa DAS zu fressen geben."

„Klar werd ich," sagte Lee. „Das ist, was Butch isst." Er ließ die Maus in den Käfig fallen und Butch fiel über sie her. Übelkeit erregende, knirschende Geräusche ertönten einen Augenblick später.

„Eklig," sagte Alicia, ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen bedeckend.

Angelina kicherte. „Das ist Natur in Aktion. Na ja, so was in der Art. Ich meine, Spinnen werden normalerweise nicht so groß, oder?"

Fred lachte schwach und ihm wurde ein bisschen übel, nicht dass er das zugeben würde, vor allem da Angelina von den widerlichen Geräuschen, die aus Butchs Käfig drangen, völlig ungerührt zu sein schien.

Lee grinste, stellte Butchs Käfig auf den Boden und schob ihn unter die Sitze. Fred war dankbar; Butch war cool, aber Fred wollte die Überrest von toter Maus, die jetzt bestimmt im Käfig verstreut lagen, nicht unbedingt SEHEN.

In dem Moment kam der Essenswagen vorbei.

„Schönen Nachmittag, meine Lieben," sagte die freundliche Hexe, die den Wagen schob. „Irgendwas vom Wagen?"

Fred vergas die Unannehmlichkeit in Butchs Käfig sofort und spürte seinen Bauch grummeln. Er hielt einen frustrierten Seufzer zurück. Er hatte ein wenig Geld, aber er wusste, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, es für Süßigkeiten zu vergeuden. Nein, er musste sich mit Mutters Corned Beef Broten begnügen, die sie diesen Morgen eilig geschmiert hatte.

„Ja," sagte Angelina, und sie ging dazu über eine ziemliche Menge an Süßigkeiten, unter anderem verschiedene Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten, Schokofrösche und ein paar Päckchen Bertie Botts Bohnen in Allen Geschmacksrichtungen, zu kaufen.

„Das willst du alles essen?" sagte George beeindruckt.

„Nein," sagte Angelina. „Ich teil's mir mit Fred."

Freds Gesicht erhellte sich. „Cool! Danke, Angie."

"Hey!" sagte George empört. "Wie kommt's, dass ich nichts kriege? Und erzähl mir nicht diesen Mist, von wegen ‚du bist der Besondere Zwilling'."

„Ich will auch was!" sagte Lee und schmollte wieder.

„Kauf dir selbst, Lee," sagte Angelina scharf.

„Schön," sagte Lee, und er schritt dazu, so viele Süßigkeiten wie Angelina zu kaufen. „Und ich esse jede Einzelne!" Er grinste und stopfte sich begierig einen Kesselkuchen in den Mund.

Währenddessen erwarb Alicia eine reichliche, jedoch etwas kleinere Menge an Süßigkeiten.

„Ich teil mit dir, Georgie," sagte sie und lächelte süß. George lief knallrot an und Fred kicherte.

Alle bezahlten die Hexe und sie watschelte davon; einige Minuten lang hörte mein kein Gerede, nur das Auswickeln und Essen von Süßigkeiten. Alicia, George und Lee schienen sich alle zusammen über ihren Süßigkeiten zu sammeln, sodass Fred und Angelina übrig blieben.

Angelina öffnete eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen in Allen Geschmacksrichtungen und zog eine scheußliche, blassgraue Bohne heraus.

„Das sieht nicht vielversprechend aus," sagte sie und grinste Fred dann an. Sie biss ein winziges Stück von der Bohne ab.

„Pfui!" schrie sie. „ich denke, die hat Fusselgeschmack."

Fred griff sich eine Handvoll Bohnen und steckte schnell eine kotzgrüne in seinen Mund.

„Bäh!" sagte er sofort. „Erbsensuppe. Ich HASSE Erbsensuppe."

"Rosenkohl," sagte Angelina und verzog ihr Gesicht ob der zweiten Bohne, die sie gekostet hatte.

„Erdbeere," sagte Fred fröhlich. „Das ist schon besser. Aber die hier sieht ekelhaft aus. Hier, iss du sie." Er schmiss die Bohne nach ihr und sie sprang ihr auf die Nase. Sie fing sie in ihrer Hand, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

„Die esse ich nicht," sagte sie. „Iss du sie." Und sie warf sie zurück zu ihm, wo sie ihn an der Stirn traf.

„Iss du sie!" sagte er lachend und warf sie zurück zu ihr, aber er zielte vorbei und die Bohne knallte gegen die Rückenlehne eines leeren Sitzes.

„Nein, du!" kreischte Angelina, die jetzt wie verrückt kicherte. Sie griff sich eine Handvoll Bohnen und schmiss sie nach Fred.

„Hey!" Er schmiss seine Handvoll Bohnen nach ihr.

„ESSENSSCHLACHT!" kreischte Lee Jordan, und binnen Sekunden war das Abteil ein einziges Chaos mit Süßigkeiten, die in alle Richtungen flogen.

Alicia wurde mit einem Kesselkuchen an der Stirn getroffen; es tat ihr überhaupt nicht weh, aber er hinterließ einen großen Klecks Zuckerguss, der sich in ihren Haaren verschmierte. Schokofrösche begannen, aus ihren Boxen zu hüpfen; einer ließ sich in Freds Haaren nieder. Angelina wurde von einer Kürbispastete an der Schulter erwischt; sie landete nass auf ihrem Umhang und hinterließ dort einen klebrigen Fleck. Und über allem tönten Schreie und Gekreische und Gekicher. Butch die Tarantel war in Aufruhr und schnappte nach herunterfallenden Stücken der Süßigkeiten mit seinen haarigen Zangen, als diese direkt vor seinem Drahtkäfig landeten.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?"

Der Klang einer neuen Stimme ließ die Essensschlacht genauso abrupt enden wie sie begonnen hatte.

Fred, der jetzt bedeckt war mit Süßigkeiten, schaute auf zu Percy, der in der Tür stand, mit Penelope Clearwater. Penelope hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, aber Percy sah vollkommen angewidert aus.

Fred blickte zu George und beide grinsten.

„Hiya, Percy," sagte Fred munter. „Lust auf ein paar Süßigkeiten?"

"Ich hab hier gerade eine Kürbispastete," sagte George. „Oder zumindest ein Stück davon." Er schälte ein Stück Kürbispastete von seinem Gesicht und hielt es vor.

„Noch nicht mal in der Schule und ihr zwei verhaltet euch schon wie—wie IDIOTEN," sagte Percy böse.

„Ach, KOMM schon, Percy, das ist nur ein bisschen Spaß," sagte Fred genervt.

„Euer bisschen Spaß hat eine Schweinerei verursacht," schnauzte Percy. „Ich werde euch beiden eine Strafarbeit geben."

„WAS!" brüllten Fred und George und standen beide zornig auf.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" protestierte Fred.

„Ich hab's gerade macht," sagte Percy hitzig.

„Das ist total unfair!" sagte George.

„Schön, Strafarbeit für JEDEN!" brüllte Percy. „Jetzt zufrieden, Fred, George? Aber da ich mich heute großzügig fühle, werde ich Mum deswegen keine Eule schicken. Räumt in der Zwischenzeit dieses Durcheinander auf. Und Lee, schrumpf diese Spinne zurück auf ihre normale Größe."

„Du kannst uns nicht rumkommandieren—" fing George an.

„Pass auf," sagte Percy. „Oder soll ich Mum doch schreiben, damit sie euch zehn Heuler schickt, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt anfängt?"

Fred öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch stoppte. Es war schon sein und Georges Fehler, dass Lee, Alicia und Angelina Strafarbeiten hatten. Er wollte sie – vor allem Angelina – nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen.

„Schön," sagte Fred stattdessen durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Könntest du jetzt bitte GEHEN, damit wir aufräumen können?"

Percy starrte erst Fred, dann George an.

„Ich warne euch beide," sagte Percy. „Keine krummen Sachen dieses Jahr. Mum und Dad haben genug Probleme, ohne dass ihr zwei noch welche verursacht." Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen an seiner Seite. „Lass uns gehen, Penny."

Penelope – die kein Wort gesagt hatte – nickte bloß und folgte Percy durch den Waggon.

„Depp," sagte Fred und schlug die Abteiltür zu.

„War er schon immer so?" sagte Angelina.

„So ziemlich," sagte Fred bitter. „Nur ist er jetzt schlimmer. Jetzt, wo er VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER ist."

George gab einen Würgelaut von sich. „Verdammter unausstehlicher Wichser," sagte er wütend.

„Scheiße," sagte Fred. „Tut uns leid. Jetzt habt ihr drei auch Strafarbeiten."

„Ach, ist mir egal, Kumpel," sagte Lee. „Strafarbeit ist doch nie allzu schlimm."

„Mir ist es auch egal," sagte Angelina.

George drehte sich zu Alicia.

„Na ja," sagte sie langsam. „Ich bin nicht begeistert darüber, aber ich HABE mitgemacht, also kann ich mich nicht wirklich beschweren, oder?"

George grinste. „Das ist die Einstellung, 'Liss. Du hattest vorher noch nie Strafarbeit, stimmt's?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann, Willkommen im Klub," sagte Fred grinsend. „Jeder hatte zumindest EINE Strafarbeit in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts."

„Außer Percy," sagte George. „Und schau dir an, was aus ihm geworden ist."

* * *

Die Schule fing für Fred ganz gut an. Er leistete seine Strafarbeit, und noch eine zweite (dafür, dass er Lee geholfen hatte, Butch im Zug auf ein paar Slytherins loszulassen). Er war auch nicht begeistert über seinen Stundenplan. Snape war so fürchterlich wie immer. McGonagall war nicht minder streng (obwohl Fred wusste, dass sie insgeheim ziemlich stolz auf ihn und George war, zeigte sie ihnen nie ihre Vorliebe oder ließ sie mit irgendetwas davonkommen). Der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war eher ein Scherz. Er war neu – es schien, als ob niemand auf diesem Posten mehr als ein Jahr lang durchhalten konnte – und sein Name war Professor Quirrell. Er stotterte ziemlich arg, sah immer so aus, als ob er aus Furcht aus dem Raum flüchten wollte und er trug einen seltsamen purpurnen Turban, der leicht nach Knoblauch roch. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass Quirrell irgendwo einem Vampir begegnet sei und ihn das in den Wahnsinn getrieben habe. Auf jeden Fall war er als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht viel Wert.

Das größte Problem in diesem Schuljahr, soweit es Fred anging, war die Quidditch-Mannschaft. Gerald Prewitt und Michael Marchbanks hatte beide letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen. Es war relativ einfach, Marchbanks zu ersetzen; sie fanden eine fähige Jägerin bei den Auswahlspielen, eine Zweitklässlerin namens Katie Bell. Aber einen Sucher zu finden stellte sich als unmöglich heraus. Niemand besaß die richtige Kombination von Geschwindigkeit, Behändigkeit und Reaktionsvermögen (das Auge nicht zu vergessen), um den Schnatz zu fangen. Es fuchste Fred ohne Ende, dass die Gryffindors den Quidditchpokal nicht mehr gewonnen hatten, seit Charlie gegangen war. Aber wer könnte schon so ein guter Sucher wie Charlie sein?

Aber wenn Fred schon verdrossen war wegen Gryffindors Quidditch-Problemen, war Oliver Wood sowohl wütend als auch besessen. Er hatte seit seinem zweiten Jahr – dem Jahr, in dem Charlie gegangen war – Hüter für das Team gespielt und Gryffindor hatte seitdem den Pokal nicht mehr gewonnen. Es war Woods fixe Idee, den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen, bevor er die Schule verließ. Jetzt, wo er in seinem fünften Jahr war, fing er an, deswegen panisch zu werden.

Das Sucherproblem wurde jedoch unter den aller undenkbarsten Umständen gelöst. Fred hörte die Details erst später, aber eines Abends, als er und George zum Quidditch-Training kamen (zu spät, weil sie eine Strafarbeit abgeleistet hatten, weil sie die Klobrillen im Jungenklo so verhext hatten, dass diese angefangen hatten zu singen), erlitt Fred den Schock seines Lebens.

Im Quidditchzelt saß, gekleidet in Ausrüstung und einen beeindruckenden Nimbus 2000 Besen tragend, kein anderer als Harry Potter.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass irgendetwas Fred (oder George) sprachlos machte, aber Harry Potter – den berühmten Harry Potter, und dazu noch nur ein Erstklässler – dort im Gryffindor-Quidditchumhang sitzen und den neusten Nimbus (den besten Besen der Welt) halten zu sehen, war eins dieser Dinge.

„Hey," sagte Wood munter. "Das ist unser neuer Sucher. Ich denke, ihr kennt ihn mittlerweile."

„H-hallo," sagte Harry. Er sah sehr nervös aus, und sehr klein und dürr. Fred fragte sich, wie genau dieses Kind vor hatte, überhaupt auf seinem Besen zu bleiben – er konnte nicht mehr als 40 kg wiegen. Aber Fred lächelte Harry trotzdem an und setzte sich, als Wood weiter über Strategie schwallte.

Nach nur zwei Minuten davon stellte Fred auf Durchzug. Er schenkte Woods schmerzhaft langen Strategiesitzungen nie viel Aufmerksamkeit. Wofür sollte er denn aufpassen? Er war ein Treiber; seine Aufgabe war es, sicherzustellen, dass Klatscher sein Team nicht von ihren Besen hauten. Strategie war für die Jäger.

Freds Augen wanderten zu Angelina. Sie sah gelangweilt aus, aber sie schien zu versuchen, aufzunehmen, was Wood sagte. Sie drehte sich um, schaute Fred an und lächelte. Er lächelte zurück. Er ließ seine Augen auf ihr ruhen, als Wood weiterlaberte über Faultierrollen. Fred schaute Angelina gerne an.

„Na gut, los geht's," sagte Wood scharf. Seine Stimme brachte Fred aus seinem Tagtraum und er und George folgten dem Rest der Mannschaft aus dem Zelt hinaus und auf das Feld. Angelina kam an Freds Seite.

„Kannst du das glauben?" flüsterte sie. „Harry Potter, ein Sucher?"

„Ja, wie ist das überhaupt passiert?" flüsterte Fred zurück.

„McGonagall," sagte Angelina. „Scheinbar sah sie ihn während seines Erstklässler-Flugunterrichts fliegen. Sagt, er wäre ein Naturtalent. Sogar besser als Charlie."

„Niemand ist besser als Charlie," sagte Fred verteidigend.

„Ich sage nur, was SIE gesagt hat," sagte Angelina. „Ich weiß, Charlie ist der Beste."

Sie grinste Fred an und er grinste zurück. Angelina war ein loyaler Freund.

Aber sobald Fred in der Luft war und Harry fliegen sah, stellte er fest, dass McGonagall recht hatte. Harry flog erstaunlich gut; er hatte eine natürliche Affinität mit seinem Besen, er hatte keine Angst, gewagte Bewegungen auszuprobieren und er hatte fantastische Reflexe.

Allerdings war Harrys Besen auch weitaus besser als Charlies, also konnte er schneller fliegen. Dann war da die Tatsache, dass Harry klein war; das verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil bezüglich Reaktionsvermögen, Behändigkeit und dabei, scharfe und schwierige Kurven zu machen. Charlie hatte seine eigene eher große Statur und seinen alten Besen überwunden und war an der Schule zu so etwas wie einer Legende geworden.

Trotzdem konnte Fred sagen, dass Harry in der Tat ein Naturtalent war. Noch mehr so, wenn man bedachte, dass das Kind noch nicht mal geflogen war, bis es nach Hogwarts kam (das wusste Fred von Ron).

Das Training endete drei Stunden später; sie waren alle verschwitzt und erschöpft, aber Fred musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war, nicht nur von Harrys Fliegen, sondern von dem Zusammenhang des Teams als Gesamtes. Dieses Jahr könnten sie endlich den verdammten Pokal gewinnen.

* * *

Linksaußen, Denker, Reisende, Senioren, Sammler, Einsame...  
Willkommen im Club  
Animateure, Tänzer, Präsidenten...  
Willkommen im Club  
Voyeure, Swinger, Tigerenten  
Willkommen im Club  
Fighter, Sänger, Polizisten  
Willkommen im Club  
Und jede Menge Bierkisten  
Willkommen im Club

Willkommen im Club by Sportfreunde Stiller


	5. Die Kammer des Schreckens

You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow  
You and me  
If the world should break in two  
Until the very end of me  
Until the very end of you

* * *

**Kapitel Fünf: Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Fred spürte sein Herz in die Hose rutschen.

George saß mit weißem Gesicht neben ihm. Percy stand steif hinter den beiden. Ron war in einer Ecke von Professor McGonagalls Büro; seine Augen waren trocken, aber er hörte nicht auf, sich mit der Hand durch die Haare zu fahren. Harry war im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück geblieben, zweifellos auf Rons Rückkehr wartend. Die arme Hermine lag im Krankenflügel aufgebahrt, versteinert.

Die Dinge hatten sich vom Schlechten zum Schlechteren entwickelt. Und jetzt Ginny...ihre einzige Schwester...die Jüngste...das Baby...

Das Monster hatte Ginny hinunter in die Kammer selbst gelockt. Fred wurde übel. Wenn sie nicht tot war, würde sie es bald sein.

„Wir schicken all die anderen Schüler morgen heim," sagte McGonagall in einer harten, mechanischen Art von Stimme, die nur ein wenig bebte. „In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Gilderoy Lockhart bereit erklärt, in die Kammer zu gehen und zu versuchen, Ginny zu retten."

„Was?" sagte George entrüstet.

„Lockhart?" wiederholte Fred genauso entsetzt. „Dieser verdammte nutzlose Depp?"

„Fred!" schnauzte Percy.

„Ach, KOMM schon, Percy, selbst du musst zugeben, dass Lockhart nutzlos ist!" sagte Fred wütend.

„Jungs!" sagte McGonagall scharf. Sie hielten die Klappe. „Ich verstehe, dass das sehr schwierig für Sie alle ist. Aber Professor Lockhart ist sich seiner Verantwortung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewusst. Er wird tun, was von ihm verlangt wird."

„Kann er sie wirklich retten, Professor?" fragte Percy hoffnungsvoll.

McGonagall hielt inne. „Er wird es...versuchen."

* * *

Die Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerte Fred an ein Grab. Nie zuvor war ein Ort so überfüllt und so ruhig zur selben Zeit gewesen. Morgen würde jeder nach Hause fahren. Die Schule selbst würde mit großer Sicherheit schließen. Und Ginny...

Fred blinzelte. Seine Augen brannten. Er fühlte sich fürchterlich. Es lag nicht einfach nur an der Tatsache, dass Ginny entführt worden war, dass es Ginny dort unten in der Kammer war, wahrscheinlich tot, oder kurz davor.

Es lag daran, dass er und George sie aufgezogen hatten, schon wieder, gerade bevor sie verschwunden war. Sie aufgezogen, weil sie in Rons besten Freund verknallt war. Sie so unbarmherzig aufgezogen, dass sie sie zum Weinen gebracht hatten.

Fred fühlte sich schon wieder übel. Er schaute George an, der auch ein bisschen grün und sehr elend aussah. Fred konnte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen. Er stand auf und ging treppauf zum Schlafsaal der Viertklässler, stürmte in den Raum, schmiss sich auf sein Himmelbett und schloss die Vorhänge. Seine Augen brannten und er hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

‚Heul nicht, du blöder Trottel,' dachte er. Außer dass er sich ziemlich nach heulen fühlte. Es war ein sehr fremdes Gefühl und er mochte es ganz und gar nicht.

Ginny. War sie lebendig oder tot? Wenn sie lebendig war, WUSSTE sie, dass sie wahrscheinlich bald tot sein würde? Fred konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war. Alles, WAS er wusste, war, dass die letzten Worte, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte, im Nachhinein praktisch grausam gewesen waren.

Fred hätte merken müssen, wie anders Ginny dieses Jahr war. Es war nicht nur, dass sie in Harry verknallt war. Er hatte sie nie wirklich mit irgend welchen...Freunden gesehen. Sie war so still und geheimnisvoll gewesen. Und was hatte er, ihr großer Bruder, getan? Anstatt ihr zu helfen, hatte er sie aufgezogen und sich über sie lustig gemacht. Er und auch George.

Fred versuchte, sich selbst zu trösten, indem er sagte, dass Ron und Percy nicht viel besser gewesen waren. Ja, sie hatten sich nicht gerade selbst übertroffen, um freundlich zu Ginny zu sein. Aber irgendwie schien es gelinde, das jüngste Weasley-Kind bloß zu ignorieren, gegenüber dem, was Fred und George getan hatten. Erst jetzt wurde Fred klar, wie sehr doch seine kleine Schwester unsicher war und was er nicht alles getan hatte, ihr zu helfen, sich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Er spürte seine Augen wieder brennen und blinzelte ungeduldig. Für was eine lange Zeit zu sein schien lag er so da und versuchte, dem Stechen seiner Augen oder dem Kloß in seinem Hals nicht nachzugeben.

Die Tür des Schlafsaal öffnete sich. Fred öffnete die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts und sah seinen erbärmlich aussehenden Zwillingsbruder hereinkommen.

„Hey," sagte Fred.

Sie schauten einander für einen langen Moment an und jeder verstand den anderen und es gab nichts mehr, was einer von ihnen hätte sagen können. Sie konnten sich kaum gegenseitig beschuldigen, „schlimmer" beim Aufziehen gewesen zu sein, da sie beide gleichen Anteil daran hatten. Alles, was sie jetzt tun konnten, war, auf die bevorstehende Nachricht zu warten, dass ihre unschuldige, schüchterne kleine Schwester tot war.

George ging zu seinem Himmelbett, legte sich hin und zog die Vorhänge zu. Fred starrte einen Moment lang auf das Bett seines Zwillings. Die Stille war bedrückend. Er konnte es nicht aushalten. Er stand auf.

„Ich geh," sagte er aus keinem besonderen Grund. George sagte nichts. Aus einer Laune heraus griff Fred die Karte des Rumtreibers. Er musste allein sein und die Karte würde ihm Zugang zu einem Ort verschaffen, wo er alleine SEIN und nicht von einem Lehrer geschnappt werden konnte.

Er ging zurück nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der jetzt größtenteils leer war. Er nahm vage wahr, dass Ron und Harry nirgends zu sehen waren. Percy schien sich auch zurückgezogen zu haben. Er machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, darüber nachzudenken. Er musste raus kommen. Er musste weg kommen.

Er kletterte durch das Porträtloch. Die paar übrig gebliebenen Schüler sagten nichts zu Freds offenkundigerDarbietung des Regelbrechens. Sie waren zu geschockt. Fred spähte vorsichtig den Gang des Porträtlochs hinunter und wollte gerade herausklettern, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Angelina Johnson.

„Hey," sagte sie. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Lass mich allein, Angie," sagte er genervt.

„Fred," sagte sie und gab ihm was Fred ihren Wissenden Blick nannte. Er konnte nicht viel vor Angelina geheim halten, soviel war sicher.

Dann lächelte sie ihn traurig an und Fred fühlte diesen scheußlichen Kloß in seinem Hals wiederkommen. Gerade jetzt sah sie sehr hübsch aus – ihre Haare waren mittlerweile lang, in reizenden langen Zöpfen – und er merkte plötzlich, dass er eigentlich gar nicht allein sein wollte.

„Geh mir...einfach nach," sagte Fred, mit einiger Schwierigkeit durch den Kloß in seinem Hals sprechend.

Er kehrte um und kletterte aus dem Porträtloch hinaus, Angelina direkt hinter ihm.

„Wohin?" sagte Angelina.

Fred studierte die Karte des Rumtreibers. Seine Augen verdrehten sich für einen Moment, als er zwei Punkte namens „Harry Potter" und „Ronald Weasley" sah, die sich entschlossen in Richtung Gilderoy Lockharts Büro bewegten (Lockhart bewegte sich drinnen umher). Was um Himmels Willen könnten Harry und Ron tun? Aber er verdrängte das. Was auch immer es war, das sie vorhatten, Fred war es egal. Er musste ganz einfach weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, von dem bedrückenden Gefühl des Verhängnisses überall um ihn herum.

„Astronomieturm," sagte er und zeigte darauf. Professor Sinistra war in ihrem Büro.

„Okay," sagte Angelina und die zwei machten sich auf den Weg. Sie mussten sich einige Male in Ecken und Nischen verstecken, um patrouillierende Lehrer zu vermeiden, aber die Karte machte sie so gut wie unsichtbar.

Sie benötigten einige Minuten, den Astronomieturm zu erreichen. Fred schaute noch mal nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Luft rein war. Er bemerkte, dass Harry, Ron und Lockhart Lockharts Büro verlassen hatten und in einer...Mädchentoilette herumstanden. Das war entschieden sonderbar. Aber Fred verdrängte das wieder. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er, es wäre amüsant, sich morgen über Ron lustig zu machen, weil er in einem Mädchenklo herumhing, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie morgen nach Hause gehen würden. Und dass Ginny mit großer Sicherheit tot war.

Fred kletterte die Leiter zum Astronomieturm empor und kam durch die Falltür oben wieder zum Vorschien. Dutzende Teleskope, eingewickelt in schwere Abdeckungen, um sie vor den Elementen zu schützen, säumten die Brüstung. Es war eine klare Nacht mit einem strahlenden Mond. Die Ländereien waren scharf sichtbar. Fred schaute über die Ländereien zum See, der gespenstisch schön aussah. Gelegentliche Blasen stiegen and die Oberfläche und wiesen auf den schlafenden Riesenkraken hin. Freds Augen wanderten zu den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes, dann zu Hagrids Hütte, die dunkel und leer war. Alles war ruhig und friedlich und strafte das Grauen im Schloss Lügen. Fred fühlte sich wieder etwas übel.

„Geht's dir gut, Fred?"

Fred drehte sich herum und sah, wie Angelina ihn besorgt ansah. Er schluckte. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Sie war noch größer geworden. Sogar größer als er war. Sie konnte scheinbar nicht aufhören, zu wachsen, in die Höhe und in...anderen Bereichen. Fred hatte auch das bemerkt. Sie sah ganz und gar nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen aus. Sie hatte jetzt...Brüste. Und auch noch entzückende. Na ja, soweit Fred es eben beurteilen konnte, da er sie ja noch nie tatsächlich GESEHEN hatte, außer durch eine Schuluniform (die eine ganze Menge versteckte, aber nicht Angelinas entzückende Ausstattung) oder Muggelkleidung, die Angelina an Hogsmeadewochenenden trug. Ihre Hüften waren nicht mehr flach und mager, sie waren rund und sahen...weich aus. Sie sah weich aus. Ihre Haare waren auch anders. Dieses Jahr lange Zöpfe, die sie üblicherweise mit einer Schleife zurückgebunden trug. Nur jetzt waren sie lose und hingen ihren Rücken herunter. Sie anzuschauen ließ ihn sich normalerweise besser fühlen. Nicht heute Abend.

„Nein," sagte er und dieser furchtbare Kloß drückte in seinem Hals. Er drehte sich weg und spürte seine Knie weich werden.

‚Reiß dich zusammen, du Depp,' dachte er wütend. Das LETZTE, was er tun wollte, war, vor Angelina zu weinen. Mein Gott, heulen vor IRGENDWEM war schlimm genug. Aber ein MÄDCHEN? Gänzlich unakzeptabel. Gänzlich unmännlich.

Er bewegte sich zu der breiten Brüstungsmauer hin und setzte sich.

„Fred..." sagte Angelina unsicher. Sie kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich denke andauernd daran," sagte Fred nach einem langen Augenblick, „wie gemein George und ich zu ihr waren. Gerade bevor...es passiert ist."

„Ihr hättet es nicht wissen können," sagte Angelina.

„Ich hätte besser Acht geben sollen, Angie," sagte Fred bestürzt. „Sie ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich sollte auf sie aufpassen. Wir alle sollten. Haben wir aber nicht getan. Und jetzt ist sie...ist sie..."

Fred konnte es nicht sagen. ‚Tot,' dachte er. ‚Oder wenn nicht tot, wird sie es bald sein. Und sie wird mit dem Wissen sterben, dass ihre Brüder gemein zu ihr waren und sie ignoriert haben, anstatt für sie da zu sein.'

‚Und selbst jetzt kann ich nichts für sie tun,' dachte er. ‚Meine kleine Schwester. Ich weiß nicht, wo die dumme Kammer ist. Ich kann das Monsterviech, das sie gefangen hat, nicht bekämpfen.'

Das Schuldgefühl bedrückte ihn und ließ seine Brust schmerzen.

„Es ist nicht dein Fehler," sagte Angelina sanft und sie legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.

Fred schauderte unter dem Kontakt und spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals steigen, drücken. Seine Augen brannten noch schlimmer. Er fühlte sich unglaublich albern. Er fühlte sich zutiefst hoffnungslos. Nutzlos. Erbärmlich.

„Angie," sagte er in einer gewürgten Art Stimme.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Fred," sage sie. „Ich werd's niemandem erzählen."

Fred weinte.

* * *

Sechs Stunden später war die spontane Mitternachtsfete in vollem Gange.

Fred war ein bisschen benommen. Binnen Stunden hatte sich seine Laune von elendig in vollkommen ekstatisch gewandelt. Harry und Ron (na ja, hauptsächlich Harry) hatten Ginny vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet und Ginny lebte und ihr ging es gut. Hagrid war zurück, nachdem er aus Askaban entlassen worden war. Dieser blöde Depp Lockhart war auf dem Weg nach St. Mungo's, da er bei dem Versuch, einen Zauberspruch mit Rons kaputten Zauberstab zu vollführen, sein eigenes Gedächtnis ausgelöscht hatte. Jeder, der versteinert gewesen war, befand sich wieder im Normalzustand. Die Tische waren hoch beladen mit allen von Freds Lieblingsspeisen. Er saß neben Angie, die sehr niedlich grinste und ihm hin und wieder einen liebevollen Stoß auf den Arm verpasste. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, hatte Dumbledore die Jahresendprüfungen ausfallen lassen.

Angelina drehte sich um und wurde in eine enthusiastische Unterhaltung mit Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell eingespannt. Sie hatten den Quidditchpokal dieses Jahr nicht gewonnen, was daran lag, dass ihr letztes Spiel gegen Hufflepuff abgesagt worden war, aber alle drei Mädels stimmten Wood zu, dass der Pokal eigentlich ihnen zustand und das sie ihn im nächsten Jahr in der Tasche haben würden.

Fred schaute Angelina einen Weile lang an und fühlte sich dabei besser als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich immer noch ein bisschen blöd, weil er vorhin so an ihrer Schulter geweint hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen fühlte er sich besser. Angelina hatte sich nicht über ihn lustig gemacht oder versucht, ihm Ratschläge zu geben oder ihn aufzumuntern. Sie hatte einfach ihren Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn weinen lassen. Und sie würde es niemals jemandem erzählen, und wie er sie kannte würde sie es noch nicht einmal mehr erwähnen. Weil sie wüsste, dass sie ihn in Verlegenheit bringen würde. Genau so ein Freund war sie. Loyal und treu bis ans Ende. Angelina drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an.

„Was?" fragte sie. „Was starrst du denn an?"

„Dich," sagte er grinsend. „Meinen besten Kumpel auf der Welt. Danke, Angie." Er versuchte, alles, was er fühlte, in diese letzten zwei Worte zu legen.

„Nicht der Rede wert," sagte sie.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre dein bester Kumpel!" sagte Lee Jordan eingeschnappt.

„Du auch, Lee," sagte Fred mit verdrehten Augen.

„Geht's deiner Schwester also gut?" sagte Lee, während er sich den Mund mit Kartoffelbrei voll stopfte.

„Ja," sagte Fred. „Zu Tode geängstigt, das arme Kind. Aber sie wurde nicht verletzt."

Es war ein Wunder, wirklich. Ginny hatte eine Weile hysterisch geweint, und sie war blass gewesen und ihr Haar war befleckt mit schwarzer Tinte (aus Gründen, die Fred nicht kannte), aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich beruhigt und sich von ihren Brüdern der Reihe nach umarmen lassen. In dem Moment, als er sie sah, schwor Fred, sie nie wieder aufzuziehen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dein Bruder und dieses Potter Kind in die Kammer gekommen sind," sagte Wood.

„Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, hätten wird Prüfungen machen müssen," sagte George grinsend.

„Das macht den nicht gewonnen Quidditchpokal fast wett," sagte Wood sehnsüchtig.

„Worüber beschwerst du dich?" sagte Katie Bell. „Wir haben den Hauspokal mit ein paar hundert Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen."

„Ja," sagte Fred, grinste zuckersüß zum Tisch der Slytherins und warf Slytherins Quidditchkapitän, Marcus Flint, und ihrem Sucher, dem unausstehlichen reichen Balg Draco Malfoy, ein besonders freches Grinsen zu. Sie blickten beide finster drein.

„Zu schlecht für sie," sagte Lee. „Sieht so aus, also ob die Muggelgeborenen hier bleiben werden."

„Verdammt richtig," sagte Fred und grinste zu Hermine Granger, die rasch mit Ron und Harry plauderte; Ron und Harry rollten ihre Augen herzlich und gaben vor, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Tja," sagte Fred abrupt. „Ich denke, ich werde meinem Schwesterlein Gutenachtsagen. Kommst du, Zwilling?"

„Ja," sagte George mit einen Grinsen an Alicia.

„Dann bis später, Fred?" sagte Angelina.

„Darauf kannst du wetten," sagte Fred und haute ihr leicht aufs Kinn. Fred wickelte ein paar Pasteten in einige Servietten ein und er und George verließen die Große Halle.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machten, redeten sie ein paar Minuten lang nicht, aber schließlich brach George die Stille.

„Denkst du...sie ist okay?"

Fred schaute George an. „Ich hoffe," sagte er. „Sie wird nicht darüber reden, was dort unten passiert ist."

„Vielleicht könnten wir es aus Ron oder Harry herausquetschen," schlug George vor.

Fred zog das in Erwägung und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

George nickte. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich fühl mich nicht mehr so ganz...wohl...sie aufzuziehen. Du?"

„Nein," sagte Fred. „Ich meine, wir werden sie ein BISSCHEN aufziehen müssen. Sie ist die kleine Schwester. Aber...nicht so wie dieses Jahr."

„Und sie nicht mehr ignorieren," sagte George.

„Richtig," sagte Fred.

„Ich meine, wer soll sonst auf sie aufpassen?" sagte George. „Percy nicht. Er ist zu sehr mit seinem Vertrauensschülermist beschäftigt."

„Und Ron," sagte Fred spottend. „Wie erbärmlich. Ich mein, Putzi-Putzi-Ronnie, auf Ginny aufpassen?"

„Also hängt's an uns, stimmt's?" sagt George. „Verflucht, denkst du...du glaubst nicht, wir müssen tun, was Mum sagt, oder? Ein gutes Vorbild sein und so? Eben...REIF sein?"

Fred blieb außerhalb des Krankenflügels stehen und spähte durch die Tür, wo er seine Eltern an Ginnys Bett sitzen sah. Ginny schlief tief und fest.

Fred grinste. „Nee," sagte Fred. "Ginny würde uns das nicht abnehmen, selbst wenn wir es versuchen würden. Wie können einfach...wir selbst sein. Aber besser, oder?"

George sah sehr erleichtert aus. „Ja."

„Lass uns nach unserem Schwesterchen schauen," sagte Fred mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf Ginny.

„Fred, glaubst du nicht, Mum wird—"

„Nee," sagte Fred. „Mum wird uns nicht anschreien und damit ihr Baby aufwecken. Allerdings werden wir wahrscheinlich unser Fett abkriegen, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Da WAR dieser Zwischenfall mit den Toiletten dieses Jahr."

„Es gibt jedes Jahr einen Zwischenfall mit Toiletten," sagte George grinsend. „Mum sollte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt haben."

„Komm schon, George," sagte Fred, „wenn Mum aufhören würde, uns anzuschreien, wäre sie nicht mehr...Mum."

„Wahr," sagte George. „Gut, also werden wir uns damit beschäftigen, wenn wir nach Hause kommen."

Fred grinste und zusammen betraten sie den Krankenflügel, um ihre Schwester zu besuchen.

* * *

The farther I fall I'm beside you  
As lost as I get I will find you  
The deeper the wound I'm inside you  
Forever and ever I am a part of  
You and me

We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails


	6. Mistelzweige und andere Komplikationen

**Kapitel Sechs: Mistelzweige und andere Komplikationen**

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie ihm tatsächlich gegeben hast," sagte Angelina mit vor Schock aufgerissenen Augen.

Sie und Fred wanderten gerade ziellos durch Hogsmeade und genossen ihren vorweihnachtlichen Besuch im Dorf vollkommen, trotz der Kälte.

„Ach, na ja, George und ich brauchten sie nicht mehr," sagte Fred lässig. „Ich meine, wir kennen das Ding auswendig. Und überhaupt, du und ich wissen beide, dass das arme Kind eine Pause braucht. Nach all dem Zeug mit den Dementoren..."

„Kein Witz," sagte Angelina. „Ich dachte, Wood würde sich nach dem ersten Spiel was antun. Aber Harry scheint ganz gut drüber weg zu kommen."

„Würde ich auch sagen," sagte Fred herzlich. „Ich denke, Wood hat Recht, Angie. Der Pokal IST dieses Jahr in der Tasche."

„Das wäre besser so," sagte Angelina, „oder Wood wird sich umbringen und Harry für sein Leben geprägt sein." Sie zitterte. „Ich friere. Lass uns was trinken gehen, ja?"

„Drei Besen?" sagte Fred

„Nee," sagte Angelina. „Ein Butterbier würde mich in diesem Zustand nur zum Schlafen bringen. Was ist mit einem Kaffe bei Madam Puddifoot's?"

„Ach, Angie, DA?" sagte Fred stöhnend. „Da ist es so...kitschig."

„Ich weiß," sagte Angelina und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber es ist der einzige Ort, um anständigen Kaffee zu kriegen. KOMM schon, Fred."

„Ich bin viel, viel zu gut für dich, Angie."

Die zwei zogen rüber zu Madam Puddifoot's.

Es war in der Tat ein kitschiger Ort. Schleifen und Fähnchen waren überall verteilt, um Stühle und Tische gewickelt. Über jedem kleinen Tisch (an denen jeweils nur zwei sitzen konnten) gab es einen dicken Cherubim, der eine Weihnachtsmannmütze trug und alles und jeden mit rotem und grünem Konfetti bewarf.

Der Ort war brechend voll mit Pärchen, die meisten ziemlich enthusiastisch knutschend über ihren Tischen hängend.

„Dafür schuldest du mir was," sagte Fred. „Dieser Ort ist grausig."

„Nicht wahr?" sagte Angelina grinsend. „Lass uns da drüben hin gehen. Puddifoot hat vergessen, einen Cherubim für diesen Tisch zu besorgen."

„Danke Gott für kleine Gefallen," sagte Fred trocken, und sie setzten sich in einer Ecke des Ladens hin. Es war warm und gemütlich, obwohl es wie in einem unheimlichen, grellen Lebkuchenhaus aussah. Eine kleine, dicke Hexe kam angewatschelt.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schätzchen!" sagte sie und ihre rosa Wangen wackelten, als sie sprach. „Was darf's sein?"

„Einen Kaffe, eine heiße Schokolade und," sagte Angelina mit einem Grinsen an Fred, „zwei Stück Schokoladenkuchen."

„Ausgezeichnet," sagte Fred dankbar. „Du bist die beste, Ange."

„Sehr gut, Schätzchen," sagte die Hexe und watschelte davon.

„Also, Fred, was planst du dieses Jahr?" sagte Angelina. „Für Weihnachten."

„Wir bleiben wieder hier," sagte Fred. „Percy bringt Penelope über Weihnachten mit nach Hause, um Mum und Dad ‚in aller Form' zu treffen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Gesellschaft dieser zwei – also Percy und Penelope – länger als zwei Sekunden vertragen kann, bevor ich den überwältigen Drang verspüre, mich zu übergeben."

„Sie sind ein bisschen abscheulich," stimmte Angelina zu. „Denkst du, sie werden heiraten?"

„Machst du Scherze?" sagte Fred. „Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin? Das steht praktisch in den Sternen. Und du weißt, was das bedeutet. Mehr Percys, um die Welt zu verschmutzen."

„Bitte sehr, Schätzchen," sagte die dicke Hexe, als sie ihre heißen Getränke und den warmen Schokoladenkuchen ausbreitete. „Guten Appetit."

Angelina gab der Hexe etwas Geld, bevor Fred auch nur in seinem Umhang nach etwas greifen konnte. Die Hexe nahm es und gab Fred einen kühl musternden Blick. Fred errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, als die Hexe davon watschelte.

„Ähm," sagte er und fühlte sich sehr dumm, „Entschuldigung, ähm, ich zahl es dir zurück."

„Vergiss es," sagte Angelina mit erhobenen Händen. „Wir sind Kumpel, ja?"

„Ich weiß," sagte Fred verdrießlich. „Ich...hasse einfach...weißt du."

Angelina nickte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Fred saß bewegungslos da und fühlte sich dabei sehr albern. Er hasste es, arm zu sein!

„Ähm, Fred, deine heiße Schokolade wird kalt werden, wenn du sie nicht trinkst," sagte Angelina sanft.

Fred grinste schwach zu ihr hoch und nahm einen Schluck von dem Kakao.

„Gutes Zeug," sagte er mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

Angelina grinste und war im Begriff, einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

„Verdammt!" sagte sie wütend, und sie schaute hoch.

„Was?" Fred schaute auch nach oben. Ein Cherubim schwebte über ihnen und schlenkerte einen fetten Mistelzweig herum.

„So viel zum Thema Kaffe," sagte Angelina sauer und fischte ein Stück von der Pflanze aus ihrem Getränk.

„Du kannst das doch immer noch trinken," sagte Fred.

„Nein," sagte Angelina verdrießlich. „Misteln sind giftig. Wer weiß, was aus diesem Blatt geflossen ist, als es meinen Kaffee traf. Anscheinend muss ich noch einen bestellen."

„Mach das nicht," sagte Fred. „Wir können teilen." Er schob seinen heißen Kakao zu ihr rüber. Sie lächelte.

„Danke," sagte sie. „Wie romantisch."

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll das denn heißen, meine Liebe?"

„Da sitze ich hier, teile mir heiße Schokolade mit einem gut aussehenden Jungen und wir sitzen unter einem Mistelzweig," sagte Angelina und mit einem dramatischen Augenaufschlag. „Ist es nicht einfach...ROMANTISCH?"

Fred wurde rot. „Du denkst, ich sehe gut aus?"

Angelina grinste. "Natürlich tust du das. Warum, denkst du nicht, ich bin hübsch?"

„Machst du Witze?" sagte Fred „Du bist umwerfend."

„Na, danke sehr," sagte Angelina in einem sehr bescheidenen Tonfall.

Fred nahm einen Schluck von der heißen Schokolade. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich sehr warm, was höchstwahrscheinlich wenig mit dem Getränk oder der Wärme des Teeladens zu tun hatte. Er und Angelina waren seit letztem Jahr, als sie während dieser entsetzlichen Odyssee mit Ginny für ihn da gewesen war, sehr enge Freunde geworden. Während des Sommers hatten sie einander häufig geschrieben – sehr zum Schock von allen Familienmitgliedern, da Fred niemals irgendetwas schrieb, außer er musste unbedingt. Aber jetzt, da sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr waren, hatte Fred bemerkt, wie flirtend seine Freundschaft mit Angelina doch geworden war.

Fred würde sich nicht selbst belügen. Er fühlte sich zu Angelina hingezogen. Er konnte eigentlich nicht verstehen, wie sich irgendein Kerl NICHT zu ihr hingezogen fühlen konnte. Sie war in der Tat umwerfend. Klug. Tough. Witzig. Eine geniale Quidditchspielerin. Wer konnte ihr schon widerstehen?

‚Ich kann,' dachte Fred. Und das hatte er. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass er nicht oft eingeschlafen war mit Bildern von ihrer wunderschönen Sahnekaffe-Haut und ihrem üppigen, vollen Mund, die in seinem Kopf herumtanzten. Dass sollte nicht heißen, dass er nicht bei Gelegenheit versucht war, diese scheinbar unsichtbare Linie der Freundschaft, die immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, zu überqueren. Aber er hatte der Versuchung immer stand gehalten.

Sie war sein bester weiblicher Kumpel auf der Welt; er würde ihr nicht mal im Traum nachstellen. Das wäre der Untergang von dem Großartigen, was sie hatten. Angelina schien genauso zu fühlen. Sie flirteten sozusagen miteinander, um Dampf abzulassen, strebten aber aktiv die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Geschlechts bei anderen Leuten.

Fred grinste Angelina verschmitzt an.

„Du willst es romantisch," sagte er, „warum rennst dann nicht mit Roger Davies rum?"

Angelina wurde rot und schaute weg. „Ehrlich, Fred."

„Komm schon, Angie, du hast mir nur schon so ungefähr hundert Mal von ihm vorgeschwärmt," sagte Fred und knuffte sie spielerisch in den Arm.

„Er hat mich kaum einmal angeschaut," sagte Angelina, während sie einen Schluck Kakao nahm.

„Dann ist er blind UND blöd," sagte Fred.

„Danke, denke ich," sagte Angelina. „Und was ist mit dir? Irgendwelchen Erfolg mit wie heißt sie doch gleich? Diese blonde Ravenclaw? Marina Edgecombe?"

„Marietta," sagte Fred, wobei er ihren Namen singsangmäßig in die Länge zog. „Die süße Marietta. Weißt du, ich denke nicht, dass Miss Edgecombe meinem Charme schon erlegen ist."

„Dann ist SIE blind und blöd," sagte Angelina grinsend.

„Wie kommt es, Angie, dass zwei so fabelhafte Menschen wie wir so...unbemerkt bleiben?"

„Ungeliebt," sagte Angelina, übernahm dabei das Thema und gab dem Ganzen einen dramatischen Klang, während sie sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung einen kleinen Bissen von dem Kuchen abschnitt.

„Unverstanden," sagte Fred mit einem Kopfschütteln und nahm sich auch ein Stück Kuchen. „Verdammt, der Kuchen ist gut."

„Mmm," sagte Angelina, während sie einen Bissen von dem Kuchen nahm und es genießerisch kaute. „Himmel."

„Jetzt reicht's aber, Angie," sagte Fred und schlug sie spielerisch. „Deinen Kuchen so zu essen."

„Macht dich das an?" sagte Angelina mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Natürlich," sagte Fred.

„Schwein," sagte Angelina.

„Aufreißerin," sagte Fred.

In dem Moment schwebte noch ein Stück Mistelzweig sanft herunter und landete auf dem Tisch. Fred schaute verzweifelt auf.

„Verdammt," sagte er. „Dieser Cherubim ist IMMER NOCH hier? Hey, du! Fettes kleines Baby! Geh weg!"

Der Cherubim lächelte selig und schwenkte den Mistelzweig.

„Verschwinde schon!" sagte Angelina mit einer Hand wedelnd.

„Er wird nicht gehen, Schätzchen!" rief die fette Hexe. „Nicht bevor ihr euch küsst!"

„Was?" sagte Fred.

„Sie meinen—" fing Angelina an.

„Ich befürchte es, Schätzchen," sagte die Hexe lächelnd. „Es ist die Regel. Unter dem Mistelzweig und so."

„Zur Hölle," sagte Angelina flüsternd.

„Verdammt," sagte Fred.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen," sagte Angelina.

„Auf keinen Fall," sagte Fred. „Ich will meinen Kuchen haben und ihn auch essen, danke sehr."

„Was dann?" sagte Angelina. „Wir küssen uns einfach und dieses dumme Kleinkind verschwindet?"

„Ich nehm's an," sagte Fred.

„Wäre das nicht seltsam, du und ich...küssen?"

„Du hast nicht vor, mir deine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, oder, Johnson?" sagte Fred mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Weasley," konterte Angelina.

Sie schauten einander einen Moment lang an, und noch ein Stück Mistelzweig schwebte herunter und landete auf Freds Haar.

„Zur Hölle," sagte Fred.

„Lass es uns über die Bühne bringen," sagte Angelina.

Fred nickte, und die zwei lehnten sich über den Tisch und küssten sich.

Es war binnen des Bruchteils einer Sekunde vorbei. Nur der flüchtigste Lippenkontakt. Ein Küsschen. Nichts dahinter als rein platonische Gefühle. Aber als Fred sich wieder hinsetzte, kribbelten seine Lippen. Wow. Er hatte so etwas noch zuvor nie gefühlt, wenn er ein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Und er hatte...einige geküsst.

„Na gut, also," sagte Angelina. Sie schauten hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass der dumme Cherubim immer noch da war.

„Hey, Idiot!" rief Fred dem Cherubim zu. „Wir haben uns geküsst. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Oh, DAVON wird er nicht gehen," sagte ein Mädchen an dem Tisch neben ihnen. Fred und Angelina drehten sich um und erblickten einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die sehr dicht beisammen an ihrem Tisch saßen. Das Mädchen war unbekannt, aber der Junge war Cedric Diggory, ein Hufflepuff.

„Was meinst du?" sagte Angelina.

„Ihr müsst euch RICHTIG küssen," sagte Cedric grinsend. „So."

Und er lehnte sich hinüber und demonstrierte einen Richtigen Kuss. Fred schluckte. Das war definitiv mehre als ein freundschaftliche Art von Kuss.

„Lass uns einfach gehen," flüsterte er Angelina zu.

„Genau." Sie machten sich daran, aufzustehen, aber der Cherubim fing an, in Kreisen um sie herum zu fliegen, wobei er mehr von dem Mistelzweig verlor. Sie setzten sich wieder hin.

„Macht es besser," sagte Cedric. „Oder der kleine Quälgeist wird euch nie allein lassen."

„Zur Hölle," sagten Angelina und Fred zusammen.

„Sieh mal, es ist nur ein Kuss," sagte Angelina nach einem Moment.

„Genau," sagte Fred.

„Wir haben beide schon andere Leute geküsst, oder?" sagte Angelina. „Es ist also nicht so, als ob das unser erster Kuss überhaupt ist oder so was."

„Wen hast du geküsst?" sagte Fred.

Sie gab ihm Den Blick.

„Oh," sagte Fred. „Richtig. Du sagst es mir später."

„Also," sagte Angelina. „Willst du...du weißt schon."

„Ich geh davon aus," sagte Fred. „Ich meine, das heißt, wenn du nicht denkst, dass es...seltsam wäre."

„Ich denke, wir können damit umgehen," sagte Angelina. „Können wir doch?"

„Ja," sagte Fred, obwohl er es nicht gänzlich glaubte.

Fred und Angelina blickten einander an, dann zuckte Angelina irgendwie mit den Schultern. Fred gab das Schulterzucken zurück. Sie lehnten sich nah aneinander, und gerade bevor Fred sie küsste, leckte sich Angelina über die Lippen. Fred fühlte wie sich in seinen...niederen Regionen etwas rührte, aber bevor er das komplett verarbeiten konnte, waren Angelinas Lippen auf seinen.

Das Kribbeln, das er von diesem ersten schnellen Küsschen in seinen Lippen gespürt hatte, war nichts verglichen mit dem Kribbeln, das er jetzt spürte, ein Kribbeln, das sich in seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Für einen kurzen Moment bewegte sich keiner von beiden, aber dann schien es so, als ob sich Angelina ein bisschen mehr vorbeugte und ihren Kopf neigte, nur ein wenig, und Fred schien zu vergessen, dass er seinen besten weiblichen Kumpel überhaupt küsste und dass er sie nicht küssen sollte, und er küsste sie. Ihre Münder öffneten sich von selbst und Fred fühlte eine Spannung in seiner Hose, als ihre Zungen aneinander streiften. Ihre Lippen waren so weich wie...er wusste nicht was, aber sie waren verdammt weich. Ihr Mund schmeckte nach Schokolade. Plötzlich war er nicht länger in einem geschmacklosen Teeladen voll von Leuten. Er war Anderswo, allein mit Angelina, küssend. Wie er noch nie jemanden zuvor geküsst hatte.

Sie riss sich abrupt los.

„Das...scheint geklappt zu haben," sagte sie schnell. Ihr Gesicht war rot und ihre Lippen waren ein wenig rosa. Fred blinzelte und schaute hoch. Der Cherubim war weg. Freds Augen wanderten hinüber zum Nebentisch. Cedric Diggory grinste sie triumphierend an.

„Seht ihr, was ich meine?" sagte er.

„Ja," sagte Fred und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Seine Hose zwickte ihn ziemlich arg. „Genau."

Er stand auf, dankbar, dass sein Umhang gewisse Dinge kaschierte. Angelina schaute ihn nicht an, aber sagte, „Lass uns gehen, ja?" Und sie eilte aus dem Teeladen hinaus, wobei sie gegen mehr als ein paar Tische stieß.

Fred eilte ihr wie in einem leichten Taumel nach. Er war dankbar, raus zu kommen, zu fühlen, wie das Stechen der scharfen kalten Luft ihn wie eine Art wiederbelebenden Schlag traf. Sein Hirn drehte sich.

Er schaute auf und sah Angelina drüben bei einem Baum, das Gesicht abgewendet. Sie sah sehr angespannt aus.

„Ähm, Angie?" Er näherte sich ihr zögerlich an. „Geht's dir gut?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Bestens," sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme klang angespannt.

„Schau, ähm, wegen dem, was da drin passiert ist—"

„Es ist okay, Fred," sagte sie.

„Nein, ich hätte nicht—"

„Ich war auch dabei—"

„Wir sind Kumpel—"

„Beste Kumpel—"

„Ich bin nur ein bisschen hinreißen lassen—"

„Ich auch," sagte Angie.

„Ähm, tut das...ich meine, es wird doch jetzt nicht seltsam sein, oder?" sagte Fred. „Ich meine, mit dir und mir?"

Angelina schaute ihn an. „Ich...Ich weiß nicht. Ich will nicht, dass es seltsam wird."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Fred inbrünstig. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment selbst. Er hatte sie wirklich, WIRKLICH gern geküsst. Aber nicht, wenn es ihn ihre Freundschaft kostete.

„Sieh mal, Fred," sagte Angelina langsam. „Du und ich sind beste Kumpel und, na ja, ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass ich nicht auch...anders über dich gedacht habe. Weißt du."

„Ja," sagte Fred. „Ich meine, ähm, ich habe darüber...über dich...auch nachgedacht. Anders."

„Nun ja, ich meine, wir werden erwachsen, stimmt's?" sagte Angelina. „Hormone und all das?" Sie lachte nervös.

„Scheiß auf diese blöden Hormone," sagte Fred und lachte auch – aber es war ebenso gezwungen.

„Ich will einfach nicht riskieren, dass unsere Freundschaft—"

„Verloren geht," sagte Fred. „Ich auch nicht."

„Okay," sagte Angelina. „Also, ähm, geht's uns gut?"

„Jep," sagte Fred. „Weißt du, ich denke...ich denke schon."

Abgesehen davon, dass es Fred nicht ganz so gut ging. Er fühlte sich, als ob man ihm den Boden seiner schieren Existenz unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte. Wie oft hatte er sich davor zurückgehalten, diese Grenze mit Angelina zu überschreiten? Hatte er nicht erst Minuten bevor dieser blöde Cherubim auftauchte genau darüber nachgedacht? Und dann hatte er es zugelassen, dass er sie küsste – sie RICHTIG küsste – wegen eben diesen blöden Cherubim?

„Bist du sicher?" sagte Angelina besorgt, seinen unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck klar lesend.

„Ich bin sicher," sagte Fred fest und zwang sich selbst, es zu glauben. Irgendwie tat er es.

„Also, ähm, dann nichts mehr mit küssen?" sagte Angelina. „Ich meine, zwischen dir und mir."

„Genau," sagte Fred. „Aber was Raumknutschen mit anderen Leuten betrifft, das geht."

„Absolut," sagte Angelina.

„Großartig," sagte Fred und fühlte sich dabei ein bisschen mehr im Reinen. Okay, er hatte diese unerwartete Hürde überwunden. Sie hatten sich geküsst – ein ECHTER Kuss – und er und ihre Freundschaft hatten es überlebt. Sie konnten damit umgehen.

Wie um es sich selbst zu beweisen, kehrte Fred zu seiner alten Koketterie zurück.

„Also, war ich denn gut?" fragte er grinsend, und ohne es zu merken machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück Richtung Ortmitte.

„Gut?" sagte Angelina abwesend. „Wobei? Küssen?"

„Nein, Zaubertränke," sagte Fred. „Ja, küssen."

„Nicht schlecht," sagte Angelina. Eigentlich ziemlich gut."

Fred grinste.

„Und?" sagte Angelina. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Ach, richtig," sagte Fred mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen. Angelina schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

Er lachte. „Du bist großartig," sagte Fred. "Ehrlich. Davies wird nicht wissen, wo ihm der Kopf steht."

„Danke," sagte Angelina. „Wenn jetzt doch bloß Roger Davies den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und merken würde, wie wunderbar ich bin."

„Und wenn Marietta doch bloß merken würde, wie fantastisch ich bin," sagte Fred sehnsüchtig.

Sie gingen einen Moment in geselliger Stille weiter, als sich Fred an etwas erinnerte.

„Hey," sagte er. „Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest schon mal jemanden geküsst. Wen?"

Angelina errötete. „Oh," sagte sie. „Na ja, es war, ähm...Lee Jordon. Um ehrlich zu sein."

Fred blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Du...hast mit Lee geknutscht?"

Angelina schaute weg. Sie wurde rot und sah entsetzlich verlegen aus.

„Ein Mal," sagte Angelina. „Nach, ähm, nach diesem ersten Quidditchspiel. Mit Hufflepuff. Das, das wir verloren haben."

„Ich will keine Details, Angie!" sagte Fred, der plötzlich wütend war, ohne zu verstehen, warum.

„Na ja, du hast gefragt!" sagte Angelina verteidigend.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass deine Antwort mein bester Kumpel wäre!" sagte Fred und fühlte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken schon krank. Sie konnte jeden Kerl in der Schule küssen. Außer Lee. Fred wusste nicht, warum ihn das so aufregte. Er wusste nur, dass es es tat.

„Was hast du denn?" sagte Angelina hitzig.

„Er ist mein bester Kumpel!" wiederholte Fred.

„Ich bin auch dein bester Kumpel!" sagte Angelina.

„Das ist was anderes!" sagte Fred.

„Ach, VERDAMMT noch mal, Fred, es hat nichts bedeutet, okay?" sagte Angelina, in eine ihrer charakteristischen Flüche verfallend, die sie bekam, wenn sie die Geduld verlor.

„Und warum hast du's dann gemacht?"

„Weil's mir nach diesem Spiel verdammt mies ging, okay?" sagte Angelina wütend. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du selbst auch beschäftigt."

„Was meinst du?"

„Denkst du, ich hätte dich nicht mit Priscilla Parkinson unter die Tribünen verschwinden sehen?" sagte Angelina vorwurfsvoll. „Einer verdammten SLYTHERIN, Fred. Was sagst du jetzt?"

„Hey!" sagte Fred. „Priscilla ist ein absolut nettes Mädchen!"

„Für eine Slytherin," sagte Angelina.

„Zumindest ist sie nicht deine beste Freundin," sagte Fred.

„Warum sollte es mich stören, wenn du mit meiner besten Freundin rumknutschst?" sagte Angelina. „Besser Alicia als eine SLYTHERIN."

„George würde abdrehen, wenn ich mit Alicia knutschen würde und das weißt du," sagte Fred. „Und...und...warte eine Minute! Wir reden über dich, nicht mich! Warum hast du's getan, Angie? Warum Lee?"

„Warum nicht?" sagte Angelina. „Ich hab dir gesagt, es hat nichts BEDEUTET! Mein Gott, Fred. Wir hatten gerade das blöde Spiel verloren und Harry war total hinüber und ich fühlte mich fürchterlich und Lee war einfach...da. Okay? Es ist einfach passiert. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich in ihn verknallt wäre und es ist nicht so, als ob wir zusammen wären. Ich denke, ich könnte sogar sein Herz gebrochen haben, in Ordnung? Es ist nicht so, als ob ich mich gut fühlen würde, weil ich ihn geküsst hab."

Fred öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas weiter zu streiten, gab dann aber auf. Es war lächerlich, das wusste er, sie deswegen anzuschreien. Lee war seit ewigen Zeiten in Angelina verknallt gewesen. Und nun fühlte sich Angelina schuldig, weil sie Lees Zuneigungen nicht erwiderte.

Fred fühlte sich plötzlich sehr dumm.

„Du hast recht," sagte er. Tut mir leid, Angie. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich deshalb so aufgeregt hab. Es war einfach...seltsam. Von dir und Lee zu hören. So wie es seltsam wäre, wenn du meinen Bruder küssen würdest."

„Also, DAS wäre seltsam," sagte Angelina grinsend.

„Verzeihst du mir?" sagte Fred.

„Dir sei verziehen," sagte Angelina. „Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sollte. Du und Parkinson. Igitt!"

„Hey, du musst wissen, dass Priscilla Parkinson eine verdammt gute Küsserin ist," sagte Fred. „Auch wenn sie eine Slytherin ist."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass deine Lippen eine Slytherin berührt haben," sagte Angelina. „Und dann – iiih! – hast du mich geküsst! Ich werde mir eine Woche lang den Mund auswaschen müssen!"

„Vielen Dank," sagte Fred. „Du bist ein echter Freund, Angie."

Angelina lachte. „Nur Spaß!"

Und wieder war zwischen ihnen alles okay. Fred war erleichtert. Der ganze Tag war ziemlich bizarr und beunruhigend gewesen. Sie hatten eine Grenze überschritten, zweimal. Zuerst mit diesem Kuss und dann mit Freds...Eifersucht. Aber sie schienen diese Dinge überwunden zu haben und waren wieder zurück im Normalzustand.

Fred und Angelina gingen weiter durch die Stadt in Richtung Schule, als Fred klar wurde, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, ihr eine letzte neckische Frage zu stellen.

„Und, küsst Lee genauso gut wie ich?"

Angelinas Antwort war ein Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf.

* * *

Translator's Note: Was soll ich sagen... Mir ist ja klar, dass es einem nicht mehr Leser verschafft, wenn man eine so lange Zeit nicht updated, aber schließlich hab ich in der Zwischenzeit mein Abitur gemacht; ich denke, das ist eine adäquate Entschuldigung. Jetzt hab ich also wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit (obwohl auch noch eine Abizeitung darauf wartet, gelayoutet zu werden, aber nun gut) und werde versuchen, eine treure Übersetzerin zu sein. Alles Liebe soweit von mir. 


	7. Sex und Verwirrung

Author's Note: Kapitel enthält Sex, leicht gewaltsame Untertöne und schmutzige Sprache. Außerdem sind wir immer noch im fünften Schuljahr der Zwillinge.

* * *

Loose lips sunk ships  
I'm getting to grips with what you said  
No it's not in my head  
I can't awaken the dead day after day  
Why don't we talk about it?  
Why do you always doubt that there  
can be a better way  
It doesn't make me wanna stay

Why don't we break up?  
There's nothing left to say  
I've got my eyes shut  
Praying they won't stray  
And we're not sexed up  
That's what makes the difference today  
I hope you blow away

**Kapitel Sieben: Sex und Verwirrung**

„HARRY POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN!" kreischte Lee und klang dabei fast wie ein Mädchen. „GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DEN POKAL! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DEN POKAL!"

„YEAH!" brüllte Fred, und binnen Sekunden schoss er zu seinen Teamkameraden hinunter.

Angelina erreichte er zuerst. Sie schrie, lachte und heulte gleichzeitig.

„Wir haben's gepackt!" kreischte sie. „Wir haben gewonnen! Freddie, wir haben gewonnen!"

Sie schwebte auf ihrem Besen und warf ihre Arme um ihn, und er warf seine Arme um sie, und bevor Fred wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihn entschlossen auf die Lippen geküsst.

Sie zog schnell zurück, als sie merkte, was sie getan hatte, und für einen Moment starrten sie einander voll Verwirrung an, aber bevor einer von ihnen auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, stürzten sich schon ihre Teamkameraden auf sie, umarmten sie und verursachten so ein Gewirr aus Besen und Gliedmaßen, als sie alle zum Erdboden schwebten.

Dort angekommen wurden sie von kreischenden Gryffindors überrollt. Fred fühlte, wie er von Angelina weggerissen wurde. Seine Lippen kribbelten.

„Wir haben gewonnen!" brüllte Lee, als er seine Arme um Fred warf und ihn hart auf den Rücken klopfte.

Fred blinzelte. Es war ein Aufruhr. Harry wurde auf jedermanns Schultern getragen. Oliver Wood stand so neben sich, dass er weinte. Professor McGonagall weinte. Percy sprang auf und nieder, sodass sein normalerweise ordentliches Haar wild in seine Stirn baumelte und seine Brille schief hing.

„Zwilling!" schrie George, packte Fred an den Schultern und umarmte ihn. „Wir haben gewonnen!" Kannst du's verdammt noch mal GLAUBEN!" Wir haben GEWONNEN!"

Fred blinzelte wieder.

„Hey, Zwilling, wach zum Teufel auf!" schrie George, wobei er Fred zum Eingang des Schlosses hin zog, wo Dumbledore mit dem mächtigen silbernen Quidditch-Pokal in Händen stand.

Fred blinzelte ein drittes Mal, kam wieder zu sich und fing an zu lachen.

„Du meine Güte," sagte er schwach durch sein Lachen hindurch. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir gewonnen haben!"

„Georgie!" schrie Alicia Spinnet, und sie warf ihre Arme um Georges Hals und er wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Sie küsste ihn über das ganze Gesicht und er lachte.

„Fred!" kreischte Katie Bell. Sie umarmte ihn eng und er fühlte, wie er abermals zum Schloss hin gezogen wurde. Wo war Angelina?

Fred schluckte. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Wieder. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, dass sie es nicht tun würden.

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Weasley,' dachte er. ‚Es war kein richtiger KUSS. Und wir haben gerade den Pokal gewonnen, oder? Also waren wir beide überwältigt. Stimmt's? Und wir haben uns seit diesem Tag in Hogsmeade überhaupt nicht geküsst.'

‚Aber du gehst zur Zeit mit Marietta.' Guter Gott, wo WAR Marietta? Hatte sie Angelina ihn küssen gesehen? Und Angelina ging mit Roger Davies. Hatte ER irgendwas gesehen?

„Fred."

Als Fred sich umdrehte, blickte er Angelina direkt ins Gesicht.

„Hey," sagte er unbeholfen. Das Bild von den herumwirbelnden George und Alicia, mit Alicia, die Küsse über Georges gesamtes Gesicht verteilte, tauchte vor Freds innerem Auge auf. Er wünschte, Angelina würde das tun. Nein, tat er nicht.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie. „Wegen—"

„Das," sagte Fred schnell. „Komm schon, wir haben...wir haben den Pokal gewonnen!"

„Ja," saget Angelina. „Ich denke—wir waren einfach überwältigt."

„Du meinst, du warst überwältigt," sagte Fred grinsend in der Hoffnung, dass sie durch seine Neckerei ihren Wohlfühl-Freundschaftsbereich wiedergewinnen konnten.

„Hey, du warst auch dabei!" sagte Angelina mit einem Schlag auf seinen Arm.

„Schuldig," sagte Fred. „Aber hey, keine Zunge diesmal, stimmt's, also ist es in Ordnung."

„Stimmt," sagte Angelina lachend. Aber es klang ein bisschen...gezwungen.

„Angie—"

„Nein, du hast Recht," sagte Angelina. „Total unschuldig. Nichts, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten."

Für einen Moment sagten sie nichts, sie schauten sich einfach an.

„Hey, ihr zwei!" schrie Lee. „Party im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„In einer Minute!" rief Angelina. Lee zuckte die Achseln und rollte mit den Augen, drehte sich dann um und trottete zurück zum Schloss.

„Frederick!" sagte eine freudige weibliche Stimme.

Fred drehte sich um und kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Marietta Edgecombe. Seiner Freundin.

„Hey!" sagte sie fröhlich. „Du warst brillant! Glückwunsch!"

„Danke," sagte er in einem Versuch, lässig zu klingen.

„Oh, und dir auch, Angelina," sagte Marietta und schenkte Angelina ein etwas mechanisches Lächeln.

„Danke," sagte Angelina und lächelte kühl zurück.

„Du wurdest von diesem Schläger nicht verletzt, oder?" sagte Marietta. „Es war grausam, als Flint dich damit traf."

„Nein, mir geht's gut," sagte Angelina.

„Genau," sagte Marietta. „Ich vermute, das war eine dumme Frage. Du bist ein großes, zähes Mädchen, du kannst mit dem blöden Marcus Flint fertig werden."

„So bin ich," sagte Angelina angespannt. „Groß und zäh."

Fred schluckte. „Ähm, Marietta," sagte er langsam.

„Natürlich, es WAR nett von Frederick, diesen Klatscher in Flints Gesicht zu schicken," sagte Marietta süßlich und lächelte mit so etwas wie einem anbetenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu Fred herauf. Freds Ohren wurden rot. „Das ist mein Frederick, ganz ritterlich."

Angelina gab eine Art Schnauben von sich, das sich in ein Räuspern verwandelte. „Entschuldigt mich," sagte sie. „Ich denke, ich werde...hoch zur Party gehen. Bis nachher, Fred?"

„Ähm, sicher," sagte Fred.

Er blickte ihr einen Moment lang nach und schluckte abermals, als er Roger Davies zu ihr hinüberschlendern und sie in seine Arme schließen sah. Dann küsste Roger Angelina ziemlich enthusiastisch auf die Lippen, woraufhin sie lachen musste.

„Du warst WIRKLICH unglaublich, Frederick," sagte Marietta in einer gurrenden Stimme, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte.

Fred umarmte sie auch. Sie roch gut. Sie sah großartig aus, wie immer. Ihr kleiner, zarter Körper passte sehr gut neben seinen stämmigen, größeren, muskulösen. Ihr blondes Haar war offen und wehte im Wind. Aber als er sie an sich drückte, wanderten seine Augen nach oben, wo Angelina langsam zum Schloss zurück lief, Hand in Hand mit Roger Davies.

* * *

„Oh, Frederick," stöhnte Marietta. Ihr Kopf war zurückgeworfen und sie griff nach Freds Brustkorb, als er hart in sie stieß, und ihre Nägel bohrten sich in das weiche Fleisch.

Fred schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich in dem Mädchen auf ihm zu verlieren. Versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, weil sich ihre Nägel in ihn bohrten. Versuchte, etwas Energie und Enthusiasmus aufzubringen, obwohl ein Teil von ihm bloß einschlafen wollte.

„Oh, ja, ja, JA!" schrie Marietta. „Oh, Frederick!" Mach's mir fester! FESTER!"

Er schloss die Augen und gehorchte, obwohl er ständig versucht war, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen und sie mit einem Lautloszauber zu belegen. Guter Gott, sie war laut. So war es immer. Fred war erstaunt, dass sie bisher noch nicht erwischt worden waren.

Sie waren in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, auf einem Stapel Kissen. Es war spät in der Nacht. Die Party im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war noch in vollem Gange gewesen, als Fred sich herausgeschlichen hatte, um sie zu treffen.

„Frederick, küss mich."

Er tat es. Mariettas Lippen waren weich, aber eher ein bisschen schmal. Als er den Kuss vertiefte, spürte er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund, was in dazu bewegte, härter in sie zu stoßen. Er baute einen guten Rhythmus auf – und eine Menge Schweiß – und sie fing wieder an, heftig zu stöhnen. Fred wurde langsam etwas müde, und der Drang zu kommen lastete auf ihm, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals vor ihr kommen lassen würde. Sie setzte sich auf und bog ihren Rücken durch und Fred nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben und sie zu streicheln.

„JA! JA! JA!" schrie Marietta, und sie schüttelte sich auf ihm, als sie sich ihrem Orgasmus hingab. Das Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln um ihn herum tat das Übrige für ihn, und er seufzte, als er sich in ihr entleerte.

Endlich gesättigt brach sie auf ihm zusammen. Fred fühlte ihr Gewicht auf ihm und fühlte ihren Atmen an seinem Hals, als sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub. Er fühlte, wie er erschlaffte und aus ihr herausglitt. Auf ihrem Rücken, in ihren blonden Haaren befand sich der leichte Glanz von Schweiß.

„Mmm," murmelte sie mit einem Kuss auf seinen Hals. Schon wieder versuchte sie, ihn zu erregen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Fred womöglich eine fast sofortige Regung dort unten gespürt, aber heute Abend war er mehr als erschöpft. Er hatte heute das härteste Quidditchspiel seines Lebens gespielt. Offen gesagt war er erstaunt, dass er überhaupt fähig gewesen war, sie flachzulegen.

„Frederick," murmelte Marietta, und sie fing an, sein Gesicht zu küssen.

„Mari," sagte er. „Bitte. Ich bin verdammt erschöpft."

„Och," sagte Marietta auf diese ihr eigene lästige, schmeichelnde Weise, „einmal noch. Bitte, Frederick?"

„Mari," sagte Fred stöhnend. „Ich würde keinen mehr hoch kriegen, selbst wenn du ihn verzaubern würdest, okay? Heute Nacht nicht mehr. Ich mein's ernst."

Marietta schmollte, aber rollte trotzdem von ihm runter.

„Okay," sagte sie widerwillig. „Aber morgen früh, sieh dich vor." Sie gähnte, lächelte ihn schläfrig an und schloss dann die Augen.

„Lieb dich," murmelte sie.

„Lieb dich auch," sagte Fred teilnahmslos.

Sie schlief fast sofort ein. Das tat sie immer. Dafür war er dankbar. Er hatte nie viel übrig für ein Gespräch nach einer Nummer. Nicht dass sie sehr gesprächig wäre, auch wenn sie nicht im Bett waren.

Fred seufzte. Als sie gerade zusammengekommen waren, war er aufgeregt gewesen. Er war wochenlang scharf auf sie gewesen und als sie endlich eingewilligt hatte, mit ihm zu gehen, hatte er sich gefühlt, als schwebe er in der Luft.

Gewiss, Marietta war ein bisschen dümmlich. Sie war eines dieser Mädchen, die eigentlich recht klug waren, sich aber in der Gegenwart von Jungs ziemlich verrückt und dämlich verhielten. Sie neigte dazu, ziemlich viel über Mode und Haare und alles andere, was in der letzten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche stand, zu reden. Sie hatte die ausgesprochen lästige Angewohnheit, ihn bei seinem vollen Namen zu nennen, Frederick. Es erinnerte ihn unerträglich an seine Mutter, die seinen vollen Namen („Frederick Michael Wesley!") immer dann gebrauchte, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war. Aber Marietta berichtete ihm, dass „Frederick" vornehm war, während „Fred" gewöhnlich war. Und Marietta würde sich nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Freund zufrieden geben.

Fred hoffte eigentlich darauf, dass Marietta auch ein bisschen mehr von Quidditch begeistert wäre. Cho Chang, die Sucherin von Ravenclaw, und sie waren beste Freundinnen. Daher schien es merkwürdig, dass Marietta selbst nicht viel Interesse an dem Sport zeigte.

Und natürlich mochten Marietta und Angelina sich nicht sonderlich. Angelina hatte Fred gegenüber kein einziges Mal ein unfreundliches Wort über Marietta verloren, aber Fred war aufmerksam genug, um zu merken, dass er genauso wenig mit Angelina über seine Beziehung zu Marietta reden konnte, und das hatte ihm schon immer Sorgen gemacht. Er vermisste diese Nähe, die er zu seinem besten weiblichen Kumpel hatte.

Mit Marietta über Angelina zu reden stand außer Frage. Die wenigen Male, da er versucht hatte, Marietta mit einer witzigen „Fred und Angie"-Geschichte zu belustigen, hatte sie ihn gestoppt, für gewöhnlich mit ihrer hauchigen Stimme und verführerischen Küssen.

Fred schaute Marietta wieder an. Sie schlief fest, ohne eine Sorge in der Welt. Er seufzte. Was war los mit ihm? Er sollte sich wirklich ein bisschen besser bei der ganzen Sache fühlen. Gryffindor hatte den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen. Er hatte gerade eine nette Nummer mit seiner Freundin geschoben. Warum fühlte er sich also so...leer?

Seine Gedanken wanderten, und er fragte sich, ob Angelina und Roger es schon getrieben hatten. Der Gedanke war kein angenehmer. Vielmehr hoffte Fred, dass Angelina Roger noch nicht flachgelegt hatte. Oder wenn sie es hatte, dass sie zumindest länger damit gewartet hatte, mit Roger ins Bett zu gehen, als Marietta mit Fred gewartet hatte.

Fred erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Mal. Er war so erstaunt von allem gewesen, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Leistung schauerlich gewesen war, aber Marietta schien dies nicht gekümmert zu haben. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn in dieser Nacht, nur ein paar Wochen nach ihrem ersten Date, praktisch angefallen. Fred war von ihrem Überfall geschockt gewesen – schließlich war sie erst fünfzehn. Sie war so wild und enthusiastisch bei allem gewesen, dass sie scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er nur ungefähr zwanzig Minuten durchgehalten hatte, bevor er einem sinnesbetäubenden Orgasmus erlag.

Seitdem machten sie es fast täglich. Marietta war enthusiastisch und athletisch (in der Tat schien Sex das einzige zu sein, bei dem sie athletisch war), aber Fred konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, ob ihr ziemlich theatralisches Schreien und Stöhnen, wenn er in ihr war oder sie mit dem Mund befriedigte, eben nur das war: theatralisch. Es erschien ihm ganz einfach nicht völlig ehrlich.

Und Fred musste zugeben, dass ihr fortwährendes Stöhnen und Dirty Talk ihn wahnsinnig machen konnten. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich vorgestellt, mit Marietta in absoluter Stille Liebe zu machen und dabei diesen ruhigen Ort zu finden, von dem er oft gehört hatte, dass zwei Liebenden ihn teilen konnten. Aber scheinbar konnte er diesen Ort niemals mit ihr finden.

Dann war da die Tatsache, dass sie praktisch unersättlich war. Wenn es nach Marietta ginge, würden sie es stundenlang treiben. Begriff sie denn nicht, dass er manchmal MÜDE wurde? Dass, nur weil er jung und geil war, dies nicht hieß, dass er IMMER startklar war?

Es könnte schlimmer sein, nahm er an. Er könnte sich jede Nacht in seinem Zimmer einen runterholen, alleine, mit bloß den Photografien in schmutzigen Heftchen, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Zumindest war Marietta warm und hatte Arme, die sie um ihn legen konnte. Aber konnte das ausreichen?

Was hatten er und Marietta wirklich gemeinsam? Nichts, außer der Begeisterung für Sex.

Es war wirklich sonderbar, sich so zu fühlen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine ganze Anzahl an Kerlen morden würden, um in seinen Schuhen zu stecken – mit einer umwerfenden Blondine zusammen zu sein, die ihn jede Nacht flachlegte und nur sehr wenige Ansprüche an ihn stellte. Nein, Marietta erwartete nie zu viel von ihm. Forderte ihn in nichts heraus. Sie war ein totales Liebchen. Ehrerbietig. Vergnüglich. Vielleicht ein bisschen ätzend, wenn es um Angelina ging, aber anderweitig anbetend. Und natürlich, so geil wie er war. Sie war die absolute Freundin.

Absolut langweilig.

Fred drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von ihr. Es funktionierte für ihn einfach nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, da er eine anständige Unterhaltung mit Marietta gehabt hatte. Sie waren seit Wochen nicht mehr ausgegangen. Nein, sie landeten immer hier, in diesem alten, verlassenen Klassenraum. Mehr als einmal hatte Fred gehofft, sie könnten in einer Nacht einfach nur rumsitzen und wie Freunde miteinander REDEN, aber das taten sie nicht. Marietta wollte scheinbar nicht reden. Sie wollte nur ficken. Und das war langweilig geworden.

Fred schaute der schlafenden Marietta einen Augenblick lang zu. Er konnte so nicht weitermachen. Er konnte nicht ihr Freund sein. Er musste es beenden. Aber wie? Wann?

‚So bald wie möglich,' dachte er.

* * *

Abgesehen davon, dass "so bald wie möglich" für Fred nie zu kommen schien. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, Marietta zu sagen, dass es vorbei war, stellte er fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Hauptsächlich, weil sie immer Sex einleitete, bevor er die Worte rausbringen konnte und er – geiler Schwachkopf, der er war – letztendlich doch mitmachte.

Jedenfalls anfänglich. Aber als die Tage ins Land gingen und die gefürchteten ZAGs näher rückten, fing Fred an, Marietta zu meiden. Seine Prüfungen lieferten die perfekte Entschuldigung, immer weniger Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie spottete, wenn er ihr erzählte, er müsse lernen („DU, lernen? Wann hast du JEMALS gelernt?"), aber sehr schnell wich sie zurück, wenn sie merkte, dass er TATSÄCHLICH lernte. Gewissermaßen.

Er und George hatten natürlich keine großen Hoffnungen, allzu gut abzuschneiden. Die Zwillinge waren weniger dumm als dass sie vielmehr hinter den Erwartungen zurück blieben. Zumindest was die Schule betraf. Vor kurzem hatten Fred und George begonnen, Sachen zu erfinden. Scherzsachen, wie Scherzzauberstäbe und Kaugummi, dass einem die Haut blau machte. Das waren clevere kleine Erfindungen, aber kaum die Art von Sachen, die ihnen in der Schule weiter halfen.

Der andere Grund, weshalb Fred für die ZAGs lernte, war schlicht und ergreifend, um jegliche Komplikationen zu Hause zu vermeiden. Seine Mutter hatte den Zwillingen im letzten Monat regelmäßig geschrieben und grässlichen Konsequenzen angedroht, falls sie in den Prüfungen schlecht abschneiden sollten.

Aber das wahre Elend des Monats war nicht das Lernen oder das tägliche Gefühl von Furcht, das er in dem Bewusstsein, Marietta früher oder später entgegentreten zu müssen, spürte. Das wahre Elend war, Angelina nicht zu sehen.

Er vermisste sie. Er vermisste ihre Gesellschaft, ihren Humor, ihr Verständnis. Wenn sie nicht lernte, war sie mit Roger Davies zusammen (und sogar WENN sie lernte, fand dies meist in seiner Gesellschaft statt). Die beiden schienen sich sehr nahe zu stehen. Angelina sah immer so aus, als ob sie eine gute Zeit mit Roger hätte. Als ob sie...glücklich sei. Fred merkte fast sofort, dass er eifersüchtig war. Angelina hatte mit Roger das, was Fred mit Marietta gewollt hatte. Wovon Fred wusste, dass er es nicht haben konnte.

Schließlich kamen die ZAGs, aber Fred bemerkte kaum, dass er sie ablegte. Er schlug sich durch die schriftlichen und praktischen Teile jeder Prüfung, sein Gehirn wie auf Autopilot gestellt. Am Morgen nach seiner letzten praktischen Prüfung – Astronomie – lief Fred nach dem Frühstück nach draußen, um den Sonnenschein und das schöne Wetter zu genießen.

Unglücklicherweise schien Marietta Edgecombe die selbe Idee zu haben, und sie holte ihn gerade außerhalb der Großen Halle ein. Fred war versucht, sie abblitzen zu lassen, aber er tat es nicht. Er stellte fest, dass er das, was er ihr sagen musste, keinen Augenblick länger aufschieben konnte.

Schließlich saßen sie am See. Marietta hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal gefragt, was los war.

„Mari, wir müssen reden."

* * *

„Du machst SCHLUSS mit mir?"

Mariettas gewohnt hübsches Gesicht war in Schock und Wut verzogen.

„Schau, Mari, es funktioniert nicht, okay?" sagte Fred schwach, die Hände hebend.

„Für mich funktioniert es BESTENS!" schnauzte sie zornig.

„Für mich nicht," sagte Fred. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so verdammt erschöpft gefühlt zu haben.

„Was ist verkehrt?" sagte Marietta rasend. „Leg ich dich nicht oft genug flach?"

„Was?" sagte Fred. „Nein, Mari, das ist es nicht. Glaub mir."

„Oh," sagte Marietta. „Ich verstehe. Es ist ein anderes Mädchen, stimmt's?"

„Nein!" sagte Fred, obwohl ein Teil von ihm mittlerweile wünschte, dies WÄRE der Fall. Es wäre ein wesentlich einfacherer Weg, sie abzuservieren, eine wesentlich bequemere Entschuldigung als ihr zu erklären versuchen, dass sie ihm einfach nicht mehr sehr wichtig war, falls sie das jemals gewesen war.

„WAS ist dann das Problem?" kreischte Marietta. „Ich versteh das nicht, Frederick. Du und ich hatten eine reizende Zeit miteinander. Wir haben großartigen Sex. Ich mache dir die Dinge bestimmt einfach, ich bin nicht eins dieser fordernden Mädchen, die von dir erwarten, dass du andauernd mit ihnen zusammen bist, oder doch?"

„Nein," sagte Fred matt.

„Und es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht enthusiastisch wäre, wenn es sich um Sex dreht, oder?" sagte Marietta.

Fred starrte sie einen Moment lang an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du verstehst es nicht," sagte er. „Es ist nicht genug." Er erhob sich, ging von ihr weg und schaute auf den See hinaus.

„Sex jeden TAG ist nicht genug?"

„Es geht nicht um Sex!" sagte Fred. „Um Gottes Willen, Mari. Begreifst du's nicht? Das einzige, was wir gemeinsam haben, ist Sex, und das ist mir nicht genug, in Ordnung? Wir reden nicht. Wir hängen nicht miteinander ab. Wir ficken nur. Und stell dir vor. Sogar für einen geilen Schwachkopf wie mich wird das mit der Zeit langweilig. Warum können wir keine Freunde sein, hm? Woher kommt es, dass das einzige, was wir tun, poppen ist?"

„Na, ENTSCHULDIGE, dass ich dich zufrieden stellen will!" schrie Marietta mit Tränen des Zorns, die in ihren blauen Augen glänzten. Sie sprang auf. „Ich dacht, Sex ist das, was du wolltest! Die meisten Kerle wären dankbar, eine Freundin zu haben, die sie jede Nacht bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit vögelt!"

„Also geht es dir beim Ficken nur darum?" sagte Fred wütend. „Dass ich dir DANKBAR bin? Mich in so eine Art Fick-Schuld dir gegenüber zu bringen? Dich selbst zu einer—einer Art sexuellen Märtyrerin oder so zu machen?"

„Na ja, es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht großzügig gewesen wäre," sagte Marietta.

„Gott, würdest du dir selbst mal zuhören?" sagte Fred ungläubig. „Das ist krank, Mari! Sex sollte sich nicht darum drehen!"

„Worum denn dann?" sagte Marietta hitzig. „Wenn du so ein Fachmann bist? Warum sagst du's mir dann nicht, Frederick?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Fred ärgerlich. „Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht darum gehen sollte. Ich will das nicht. Ich will—ich will mehr, okay? Ich wollte, dass wir befreundet sind, aber—aber du hast mich nie gelassen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht hab, mit dir über irgendwas zu reden, über mich, nach dir zu fragen, hast—hast du mich angesprungen.

„WAGE es nicht, mir die ganze Schuld zuzuschieben!" sagte Marietta.

„Mach ich nicht," sagte Fred traurig. „Ich hab dich nicht zurückgehalten, oder? Ich war ein viel zu geiler, unreifer Schwachkopf. Ich geb's zu, in Ordnung? Aber—es ist nicht GENUG, Mari. Ich will mehr. Ich will eine FREUNDin, nicht bloß eine—eine Fickpartnerin."

Marietta starrte ihn an und ihre Augen wurden kalt.

„Ich hab's," sagte sie frostig. „Es ist diese Angelina Johnson, stimmt's? Sie hat dich gegen mich aufgehetzt."

„WAS?"

„Versuch nicht, es zu leugnen, Frederick," sagte Marietta eisig. „Dieses Mädchen war immer schon hinter mir her. Sie hat es nie gebilligt, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich wette, sie hat mich vom ersten Tag an bei dir schlecht gemacht!"

„Angelina hat kein Wort über dich verloren!" sagte Fred. „Sie hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Scheißdreck!" sagte Marietta. „Ich hab gesehen, wie sie mich anschaut. Als ob ich nicht gut genug für dich bin!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" brüllte Fred.

„Du hast was mit ihr laufen, oder?"

„WAS?" schrie Fred, jetzt völlig sprachlos. „Angelina geht mit Roger Davies, erinnerst du dich? Was ist dein Problem?"

„Du fickst sie, hab ich Recht?" sagte Marietta zornig, und jetzt befand sich ihr rotes, wütendes Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem. Ihre blauen Augen loderten.

„Nein!"

„Doch, tust du, lüg mich nicht an!" schrie sie auf. „Wie, teilst du sie mit Roger, ist es so? Er nagelt sie den einen Tag, du nagelst sie den nächsten?"

Fred fühlte beißenden Zorn durch seine Venen rasen. „Wie kannst du nur über Angie reden!"

„Angie, Angie, Angie!" höhnte Marietta. „Ich frag mich, wen sie lieber mag, Roger oder dich. Wahrscheinlich Roger, wenn sie nur den geringsten Geschmack hat."

„Ich warne dich, Marietta—"

„Ist es, weil sie schwarz ist, Frederick? Ist es das?" fuhr Marietta fort. „Ich hab gehört, schwarze Mädchen, sind wahre Tiere im Bett. Ist es das? Du besitzt die Frechheit, mir zu erzählen, du würdest mich abservieren, weil wir nicht FREUNDSCHAFTLICH genug sind, während du diese—diese fette, dumme, hässliche, SCHWARZE HURE vögelst!"

Eine Wut, glühend und allumfassend, schoss durch Freds Venen und er ballte die Fäuste. Er wollte sie schlagen. Er hatte niemals in seinem Leben ein Mädchen geschlagen, hatte immer gedacht, Jungs, die Mädchen schlugen, seien Rüpel, unter aller Kritik. Aber in diesem Moment wollte er Marietta Edgecombe mitten ins Gesicht eine reinhauen.

Stattdessen langten seine Hände nach ihren Schultern und packten sie hart.

„Sag das NIE WIEDER über Angie," sagte er in einer leise und bedrohlich. „Nie wieder."

Mariettas Zorn verschwand und ihr Gesicht wurde weiß vor Angst, als er ihr Schultern packte und ihr Gesicht Zentimeter vor seines brachte.

„Angelina Johnson," sagte Fred langsam, „ist tausend Mal das Mädchen, das du niemals sein wirst, Marietta. Sie ist wunderschön und klug und warmherzig und loyal. Ja, sie kann dich nicht leiden, aber sie hat kein einziges Mal ein böses Wort über dich zu mir gesagt, und weißt du, warum? Weil sie ein wahrer Kumpel ist, etwas, das du unmöglich verstehen kannst. Sie ist mein bester Kumpel und sie wusste, dass du mir wichtig bist und sie wollte meinem Glück nicht in die Quere kommen. Ich wünschte bloß, sie hätte es getan. Ich wünschte, sie hätte mir gesagt, was für eine—eine selbstsüchtige, grausame, manipulierende, RASSISTISCHE kleine Schlampe du bist. Dann hätte ich vielleicht nicht meine Zeit an dich verschwendet."

Er ließ ihre Schultern grob los, sie stolperte zurück und starrte ihn schockiert an.

Fred blickte sie einen langen Moment finster an, zwang sie mit seinen wütenden blau-grauen Augen, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Sie tat es.

„Lebwohl, Marietta," sagte er langsam. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, es hat Spaß gemacht."

Er entfernte sich von ihr, zutiefst angewidert, von ihr, von sich selbst. Wie konnte er mit diesem Mädchen geschlafen haben? Dieses scheußliche, scheinheilige, egozentrische Mädchen? Wie konnte er ihr wahres Wesen nicht gekannt haben?

‚Weil du zu beschäftigt warst, sie zu ficken, um es zu merken,' sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er schämte sich. Er würde nie wieder so dumm, oder so blind, sein.

Er drehte sich um und schlich davon, hielt aber an, als sie anfing, ihn wieder anzubrüllen.

„Oh ja?" schrie sie. „Also, lass mich DIR was sagen, Frederick Weasley! Du bist nichts als ein dummer, hässlicher, armer, bemitleidenswerter LOSER! Du hast einen WINZIGEN Schwanz! UND du bist ENTSETZLICH im Bett!"

Fred nahm an, er sollte sich von dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, bloßgestellt fühlen, aber das tat er nicht. Er stellte fest, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte. Tatsächlich kamen ihm die Worte auf bizarre Weise komisch vor, und er begann, zu lachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

Er lachte immer noch als er ins Schloss hinein ging. Nun gut, es war sehr viel schlimmer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, und ein Teil von ihm wollte sie immer noch schlagen für das, was sie über Angelina gesagt hatte. Aber Merlin sei dank war er Marietta Edgecombe endlich los. Endgültig.

Er lachte den ganzen Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

You say we're fatally flawed  
Well I'm easily bored, is that ok?  
Write me off your list  
Make this the last kiss, I'll walk away  
Why don't we talk about it  
I'm only here don't shout  
Given time we'll forget  
Let's pretend we never met

Why don't we break up  
There's nothing left to say  
I've got my eyes shut  
Praying they won't stray  
And when I'm sexed up  
That's what makes the difference today  
I hope you blow away

Sexed Up by Robbie Williams

* * *

Translator's Note: Das siebte und bis dato längste Kapitel ist fertig (genau wie meine erste schulfreie Woche)! Hat mich und meine kleinen Helferlein viel Zeit und Nerven gekostet (das Englische hat so viele verschiedene Ausdrücke, um „den Akt" zu beschreiben, dass es schwierig ist, immer ein passendes deutsches Äquivalent zu finden, und noch dazu bin ich Perfektionist), aber ich finde, das war es wert. Bin ziemlich stolz auf dieses Kapitel.

Nachdem ich das Rating zwischenzeitlich mal runtergenommen hab, um die Fic einfach einem breiteren Publikum zugänglich zu machen, musste ich jetzt natürlich wieder auf „M" hochgehen, weil dieses Kapitel ja schon sehr...explizit ist. In dem Zusammenhang: Ich weiß nicht, wie es in der deutschen Fanfiction-Welt ist, aber auf dem englischen Teil dieser Seite fallen momentan eine Menge, größtenteils sehr gute und bekannte, wenn nicht sogar berühmte, Fics der Zensur von zum Opfer, angeblich wegen ihres zu expliziten Inhaltes oder weil sie Songtexte benutzen, die sie den Interpreten „gestohlen" haben. Das Problem ist ganz einfach, dass eine Fic sofort und ohne Vorwarnung an den Autor löscht, sobald sie einen Abuse Report bekommen. Ich hoffe halt ganz arg, dass bei den deutschen Fics nicht der Fall ist, weil ich echt ein bisschen Angst um meine Übersetzung hab! Mir würde nämlich auch kaum ein anderer Ort einfallen, wo ich deutsche Fanfiction posten kann und sie auch gelesen wird.

Zum Schluss wollte ich mich noch bei den Reviewern bedanken (yahoo, mittlerweile hab ich nicht nur mein Abi rum, sondern auch meinen letzten Schultag; seit heute bin ich frei...), vor allem bei Candy222, die mir zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel so liebe Reviews schreibt, und bei Bine, who flatters me time and again. Dankbar bin ich aber für alles Feedback, das mich bisher erreicht hat!


	8. Roger Davies

Author's Note: Die nächsten paar Kapitel finden während dem sechsten Schuljahr der Zwillinge statt.

* * *

**Kapitel Acht: Roger Davies**

Fred und George schlossen die Abteiltür, verriegelten sie und zogen die Vorhänge zu.

„Was soll das alles denn?" sagte Lee.

„Streng geheim," sagte George. „Wollen ja nicht, dass uns irgendwer dazwischenfunkt, oder?"

„Nein," sagte Lee, „aber die Mädels werden bald da sein—"

„Stimmt," sagte Fred, aber als unser Offizieller Bester Kumpel wirst du der erste Nicht-Weasley sein, der unsere Produkte ausprobiert."

„Eigentlich nicht," sagte George mit einem Blick zu Fred. „Der erste Nicht-Weasley, der unsere Produkte getestet hat, war dieses fette Muggelkind, Harrys Cousin. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh, ja," sagte Fred.

„Ich bin verletzt," sagte Lee. „Ihr lasst einen fetten Muggel euer Zeug vor mir ausprobieren?"

„Vertrau uns, Kumpel, du hättest NICHT das Versuchskaninchen für dieses besondere Produkt sein wollen," sagte George.

„Dann ist ja gut," sagte Lee. „Also...zeigt mir das Zeug endlich!"

„Ohne weitere Umschweife," sagte Fred dramatisch, „präsentieren George Weasley und Frederick Weasley ihnen—"

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze!" rief George. Die beiden entleerten ihre Beutel auf den Sitz neben Lee.

„Whoa," sagte Lee, und er fing sofort an, sich durch den Haufen zu wühlen. Er hob einen der Zauberstäbe hoch.

„Ein Zauberstab?" sagte er zweifelnd.

„Schwing ihn einfach," sagte George mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Lee tat es. De Zauberstab zerbarst und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein gackerndes Gummihuhn. Lee brach in Gelächter aus.

„Das ist brillant!" sagte er.

„Nicht schlecht, was?" sagte Fred stolz. „George hat die Scherzzauberstäbe gemacht. Die besten Tricks, die ich jemals gesehen hab. Die lassen Zonkos wie Amateurschund aussehen."

„Na, danke schön, Zwilling," sagte George und schlug Fred auf den Rücken.

„Allerdings," sagte Fred mit finster werdender Stimme, „hätten wir mehr Zeug gehabt, wenn Mum nicht die Hälfte davon in den Müll geschmissen hätte."

„Das erinnert mich," sagte Lee, während er ein Stück Kürbispastete in seinen Mund stopfte. „Wie hat eure Mum auf eure ZAG-Ergebnisse reagiert?"

Fred blickte finster. „Was denkst du, wie sie reagiert hat?"

„Sie ist natürlich durchgedreht," sagte George. „Na ja, ganz Unrecht hat sie ja nicht. Ich meine, wir HABEN nur jeweils drei gekriegt."

„Und in den drei sind wir auch nur knapp durchgekommen," sagte Fred.

„Aber sie ist so RICHTIG ausgeflippt, als wir ihr von den Plänen für den Scherzladen erzählt haben," sagte George, als er sich in den Sitz gegenüber von Lee fallen ließ.

„Ihr habt ihr davon schon erzählt?" sagte Lee

„Mussten," sagte Fred. „Sie wollte nicht aufhören, darüber zu reden, dass wir zwei zum Ministerium gehen wie Dad und Percy. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch. Dad ist großartig, aber wer zum Teufel will wie Percy sein?"

„‚Sie werden diesen Kesseldicke-Bericht gleich morgen früh auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorfinden, Mr. Crouch!'" äffte George in einer sehr Percy-haften Stimme. „‚Möchten sie etwas Tee, Mr. Crouch?'"

„‚Ich hätte liebend gerne etwas Tee, Weatherby!'" sagte Fred in einer perfekten Imitation von Barty Crouchs Stimme.

„Percys Boss liebt ihn so sehr, dass er noch nicht mal seinen wirklichen Namen kennt," sagte George trocken.

„Genug von Percy," sagte Fred. „Scheinheiliger Schwachkopf. Wir wissen beide, dass wir für diesen Kram nicht geschaffen sind. Wir werden unseren Scherzladen haben, ob es Mum gefällt oder nicht. Wir werden nächsten April siebzehn, wir werden volljährig. Dann kann Mum nichts tun, um uns aufzuhalten."

„Amen dazu," sagte George. „Warte, iss das nicht!" fügte er hinzu und packte Lees Handgelenk, als Lee kurz davor war, ein Würgzungen-Toffee in seinen Mund zu stecken.

„Warum?" sagte Lee.

„Das war das Produkt, das wir an diesem fetten Muggel getestet haben," sagte Fred. „Und, ähm, wir haben noch nicht so wirklich das Gegenmittel dafür rausgefunden, also..."

„Alles klar," sagte Lee, während er eiligst das Würgzungen-Toffee zurück in dessen Verpackung steckte. Er drehte sich zu Fred und grinste.

„Nun, Fred," sagte er heiter. „Irgendein süßes junges Ding als Ersatz für Miss Edgecombe gefunden?"

Fred blickte wieder finster. „VERSUCHST du, mir die Laune zu verderben, Lee?"

„Hab mich nur gewundert," sagte Lee unschuldig.

„Nein," sagte Fred. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass die Schande, Marietta gevögelt zu haben, mich einstweilen am Sex gehindert hat."

„Ach, komm schon," sagte Lee. „So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein."

„In dem Moment?" sagte Fred. „Nein. Ich wurde flachgelegt. Jetzt? Ich würde lieber den Riesenkraken ficken, danke."

„Wow," sagte George. „Sie muss sich ja wirklich FURCHTBAR aufgeführt haben?"

„Was auch immer," sagte Fred gereizt. „Können wir bitte über was anderes reden?"

„In Ordnung," sagte Lee schnell. „Hey, hast du irgendwas davon gehört, dass sich dieses Jahr in der Schule was ereignet?"

„Fred griff den Themawechsel auf. „Ja," sagte er. „Mum und Dad haben andauernd Andeutungen gemacht. Und Bill und Charlie. Und Percy natürlich."

„Percy war dabei sein gewohntes selbstgefälliges Ich," sagte George.

„Und worum GING es überhaupt?" fragte Fred sich. „Und warum all diese Heimlichtuerei?"

„Weiß nicht," sagte Lee. „Meine Eltern haben auch Anspielungen gemacht, aber sie wollten es mir nicht sagen. Anscheinend ist es eine große Überraschung."

„Na ja, was auch immer es ist, sollte es ja gut sein," sagte Fred.

„Vielleicht ist Filch gestorben," sagte George hoffnungsvoll.

„Oder Snape," sagte Lee.

Ein Klopfen an der Abteiltür unterbrach sie.

„Wer ist da?" rief Lee.

„Mach auf, Jordan!" sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Ah," sagte George und sah sehr erfreut aus, als er die Vorhänge zurückzog, die Tür aufschloss und sie öffnete.

Alicia Spinnet wollte gerade das Abteil betreten, aber George packte sie, wirbelte sie herum und warf sie über.

„George!" kreischte sie.

„Alicia, meine Liebste," sagte George mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Fred und Lee prusteten.

„Lass mich hoch!" keuchte sie kichernd.

„Das werde ich, wenn du mich zuerst küsst," sagte George.

„George, guter Gott," sagte Alicia und verdrehte die Augen.

„Meinetwegen," sagte George. „Wenn du es magst, kopfüber zu sein—"

Sie seufzte und küsste ihn. Er küsste sie zurück. Fred und Lee machten würgende Geräusche. George unterbrach den Kuss und schwang Alicia zurück hoch. Die Lippen und Gesichter der beiden waren gerötet.

„Ihr zwei seid widerwärtig," sagte Fred.

„Du bist bloß eifersüchtig, Fred," sagte Alicia.

„Fred hat die vollkommene Freude der wahren Liebe noch nicht entdeckt, meine Süße," sagte George und zwickte Alicia spielerisch in den Hintern.

„GEORGE!" kreischte sie und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Lasst das!" sagte Lee. „Es sind Kinder anwesend."

„Kinder?" sagte eine andere weibliche Stimme. „Dann muss ich im richtigen Wagen sein."

„Angie!" sagte Lee. „Willkommen in unserem Sündenpfuhl!"

„Zum letzten Mal, Lee, nenn mich NICHT Angie," sagte Angelina, als sie das Abteil betrat.

„Ja," sagte Fred, „das ist MEIN Vorrecht." Er grinste sie an und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung.

„Hey, du," sagte er in ihr Ohr, erfreut, sie zu sehen. „Hab dich vermisst."

„Hab dich auch vermisst, du Trottel," sagte sie grinsend, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Sie siehst zum Anbeißen gut aus," sagte Fred zwinkernd. Das tat sie. Sie trug ihr Haar in langen Zöpfen, ihre Haut war sehr Kaffee (sie hatte wieder einen Teil des Sommers auf den Westindischen Inseln verbracht), und ihre Kleider schmiegten sich an genau den richtigen Stellen an sie an. Freds Augen huschten über ihre üppigen Brüste.

„Danke," sagte Angelina. „Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören, mir in den Ausschnitt zu starren?"

„Verdammt," sagte Fred. „Schon wieder erwischt."

„Du stellst dich auch nicht gerade geschickt an," sagte Angelina. „Was in aller Welt ist dieses ganze Zeug?" Sie hatte sich umgedreht, um sich das Wirrwarr an Artikeln auf dem Sitz neben Lee anzusehen.

„Kann ich's ihr erzählen?" sagte Lee.

„Also gut," sagte Fred, als er die Abteiltür abermals zumachte.

„DAS," sagte Lee dramatisch, „ist Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

„Das Zeug?" sagte Angelina. „Für euren Scherzladen? Cool!" Sie fing an zu stöbern und hob einen weiteren Zauberstab hoch.

„Ein Zauberstab?" sagte sie. „Lasst mich raten." Sie schwenkte ihn.

Es gab ein lautes, knallendes Geräusch und der Zauberstab verwandelte sich in eine riesige Schnecke.

„IGITT!" schrie Angelina, und sie ließ die Schnecke fallen. Diese landete mit einem nassen Platschen auf dem Boden. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich hasse Schnecken!"

„Der war gut, George!" sagte Fred und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Halt die Klappe, Fred!" sagte Angelina hitzig, und mit einem langen Schritt kam sie zu ihm herüber. „Hier, nimm ein bisschen Schneckenschleim." Sehr stürmisch wischte sie ihre Hand durch sein Haar.

„Hey!" sagte er. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Er fuhr mit seinen Finge über einen Kesselkuchen, sammelte dabei eine gesunde Portion Zuckerguss auf und schmierte ihn in ihre Haare. „Da!"

„Du bist SO geliefert, Weasley," sagte Angelina, und sie hob eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen in Jeder Geschmacksrichtung auf.

„ESSENSSCHLACHT!" brüllte Lee.

Und wieder einmal war das Abteil voll von fliegendem Essen, nur dieses Mal war es begleitet von verschiedenen Artikeln von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Angelina gab noch einen angewiderten Schrei von sich, als sie auf die riesige Schnecke trat, diese platzte und überall Schleim verspritzte. Die Mädchen kreischten und kicherten und die Jungs lachten schallend. Plötzlich fand Fred sich spielerisch ringend mit Angelina wieder; sie keuchte und lachte, genauso wie er. Und wieder spürte er, wie sehr er sie vermisste, sogar als sie es schaffte, ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen.

„Ähm, hallo?"

Über den Lärm war die Stimme kaum hörbar, aber laut genug, die fünf dazu zu veranlassen, mit dem, was sie taten, aufzuhören und wie angefroren stehen zu bleiben. Fred hatte es geschafft, aus Angelinas Griff freizukommen und hatte sie jetzt im Schwitzkasten. George und Alicia und Lee waren alle auf dem Boden, bedeckt von Süßigkeiten und Schleim der verschiedensten Art.

„Roger!" sagte Angelina, und Fred ließ sie augenblicklich los, als sie schnell aufstand. „Hi!"

„Angelina," sagte Roger Davies langsam, „was...ist los?"

„Oh," sagte Angelina, und ihre braunen Wangen wurden rosa, „na ja, ähm, nur eine kleine Essensschlacht. Du weißt schon."

„Ja," sagte Fred. „Ich und Angie haben uns nur...ausgetauscht."

„Stimmt," sagte Angelina.

„Das ist...nett," sagte Roger angespannt. Seine Augen musterten Angelina von oben bis unten; sie war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Zuckerguss, Schneckenschleim, Bertie Botts und Stückchen der Kübispastete bedeckt. „Hör zu, Angelina, ich hab dich...da drüben vermisst."

„Oh," sagte Angelina schnell. „Tut mir leid. Ich wurde hier aufgehalten."

„Richtig," sagte Roger. Fred fühlte, wie sich sein Rücken anspannte. Warum in aller Welt starrte Roger Davies ihn so böse an?

„Also," sagte Roger. „Wollen wir zurück in mein Abteil?" Sein Augen blitzten und er warf einen besitzergreifenden Blick in Freds Richtung. ‚Verschwinde,' sagte der Blick. ‚Sie ist mein Mädchen.' Fred biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, verblüfft, dass Davies eifersüchtig sein würde. Guter Gott, sie hatten nur ein bisschen Spaß gehabt, Fred und Angelina. Das hatte nichts zu BEDEUTEN.

„Angelina," sagte Roger ein bisschen scharf.

„Sicher," sagte Angelina nervös. „Ähm, ich werde mich erst noch sauber machen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Jeanstasche, richtete ihn auf sich selbst und sagte „Ratzeputz". Sogleich war jede Spur von Essen und Schleim verschwunden. Sie sah sauber und frisch und hübsch aus. Fred konnte nicht anders als sie anzuschauen. Seine Augen wanderten zu Roger Davies, der jetzt fast rasend aussah.

„Lass uns gehen," sagte er knapp, nahm Angelina am Ellbogen und zog sie aus dem Abteil heraus.

„Tschüs, Fred," sagte Angelina mit einem verlegenen Grinsen an ihn.

„Bis später," sagte Fred. „Nach dem Fest, ja?"

„Ähm, vielleicht," sagte Angelina, während ihre Augen von Roger zu Fred und zurück zu Roger wanderten. Wieder grinste sie schwach und bewegte sich den Gang hinunter, als Roger einen Arm um ihr Schulter schlang. Fred fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine klebrigen Haare und rückte nah an die Abteiltür. Er blickte flüchtig den Gang hinunter und sah Roger Angelina an sich ziehen und sie auf den Mund küssen. Es war ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Angelina lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte ihr Arme um ihn.

Fred schaute weg. Das freudige Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er sie nach so langer Zeit wiedersah, war verpufft.


	9. Eine Schulter zum Anlehnen

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved

**Kapitel Neun: Eine Schulter zum Anlehnen**

Fred fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare und setzte sich zurück in den bequemen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Versuche, seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben zu machen, waren nutzlos.

Er war schlecht gelaunt. Dieser Tage war er oft schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Neben Bagman, der ihn und George bei der Wette während der Weltmeisterschaft um all ihr Gold betrogen hatte, und den Belastung durch ihre Unterrichtsstunden und die Hausaufgaben, mochte Fred die Schule überhaupt dieses Jahr nicht gerne.

Er vermisste Angelina, aber sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit diesem Idioten Roger Davies.

Roger Davies. Fred blickte finster drein, wenn er nur an ihn dachte. Angelina, der arme Tropf, war vernarrt. Fred konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Davies war arrogant und von sich selbst überzeugt und noch nicht mal SO gut im Quidditch. Er war klug und er wusste es, und er spielte sich mit seiner Intelligenz allen gegenüber auf.

Unterdes hatte sich Angelina verändert. Oder zumindest veränderte sie sich, wann immer sie in seiner Nähe war, was sehr oft der Fall war. Fred konnte es nicht glauben. Wenn Davies und Angelina zusammen waren, war Angelina nicht sie selbst. Anstatt das toughe, unabhängige, lebenslustige und freimütige Mädchen, das sie normalerweise war, zu sein, verwandelte sie sich in die Art einfältig lächelnde, dümmliche Tussi, deren Anwesenheit Fred nicht ertragen konnte.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass Fred mit Sicherheit wusste, dass Davies sie betrog.

Ein paar Tage zuvor, spät am Abend, war Fred mit George in der Bibliothek gewesen – nicht zum Lernen, sondern um nach alten Scherzprodukten für ihre eigene Produktentwicklung zu forschen – und als Fred zu den Bücherstapeln gegangen war und ein weiteres Nachschlagewerk aus den Regalen gezogen hatte, bemerkte er durch den Schlitz im Regal zwei Leute mitten in einer ziemlich enthusiastischen, aber lautlosen Knutschorgie. Sie waren in der nächsten Reihe zugange, und Fred wusste sofort, wer das Mädchen war. Ihr Haar verriet sie augenblicklich.

Fleur Delacour. Das abnormal schöne, teils Veela-Mädchen aus Beauxbatons, die auch trimagischer Champion für ihre Schule war. Fred war nicht überrascht, sie beim Knutschen zu sehen – die Hälfte der Kerle in der Schule, die die Pubertät hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren scharf auf sie (Fred selbst hatte für kurze Zeit die Fantasie gehabt, ihr an die Wäsche zu gehen). Aber dann drehten sich die beiden um und er sah, wer der Junge war. Es war Davies.

Fred wich zurück und kehrte zum Tisch zurück, sein Gesicht angespannt. Als George fragte, war los sei, schüttelte Fred lediglich den Kopf und sagte: „Nichts."

Aber diese Nacht, und in den letzten paar Nächten, hatte Fred sich ein bisschen übel gefühlt. Angelina war verrückt nach Davies. Wenn sie herausfand, dass er sie mit Fleur betrog, würde sie am Boden zerstört sein.

Fred seufzte und ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke seines Zwillingsbruders und von Ron, Harry und Hermine. Er gab vor, sich auf seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, aber er konnte das Bild von den knutschenden Fleur und Roger nicht aus seinen Gedanken löschen.

Ein Teil von Fred wollte Angelina unbedingt sagen, was er gesehen hatte, aber dieser Teil von ihm wurde von dem anderen Teil unterdrückt, der wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würde, der wusste, dass sie stattdessen wütend auf ihn werden und ihn beschuldigen würde, sie verletzen zu wollen. Fred verstand dies instinktiv. Hatte nicht Angelina aus genau dem selben Grund über Mariettas wahres Wesen geschwiegen? Weil sie wusste, dass Fred nicht hätte hören wollen, dass Angelina seine Freundin kritisierte?

‚Sie ist dein bester Kumpel' sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Und sie ist verliebt in einen Idioten, der mit einem anderen Mädchen rumvögelt. Und du willst das einfach so weitergehen lassen?'

‚Ja,' dachte er. ‚Was kann ich sonst tun?'

* * *

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es Davies war?" sagte George zwei Stunden später

„Jep," sagte Fred. Er und George saßen auf Freds Bett; die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und Fred hatte sie so verzaubert, dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Fred hatte niemandem von dem, was er gesehen hatte, erzählen wollen, aber es zehrte an ihm, und wenn von allen Menschen auf der Welt jemand ihn verstehen und ein Geheimnis für sich behalten würde, war es sein Zwillingsbruder.

„Verflucht," sagte George. „Was ein Arsch."

„Ohne Witz," sagte Fred. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll, George. Dieses Arschloch betrügt meinen besten Kumpel auf der Welt. Wenn ich's ihr sage, wird sie mir nicht glauben und sie wird mich hassen. Aber wenn ich's ihr nicht sage und sie's rausfindet...WENN sie's rausfindet..."

„Oh, sie wird's rausfinden," sagte George. „Er knutscht mit Delacour in der Bibliothek rum, es ist nicht so, als ob er versuchen würde, dabei besonders diskret zu sein, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt schon," sagte Fred. „Was ist eigentlich verdammt noch mal verkehrt mit ihm? Angie ist fantastisch. Warum würde er sie betrügen wollen?"

„Na ja, Fleur IST teils Veela," sagte George vernünftig. „Ihresgleichen verdreht einem Mann immer den Kopf."

„Sie können einem Typen nicht den Kopf verdrehen, wenn er vorsichtig ist," sagte Fred.

„Das ist wahr," sagte George. „Hör mal, Fred, ähm, haben Angelina und Davies...du weißt schon..."

„Miteinander geschlafen?" sagte Fred. „Ja. Sie hat mir im Sommer in einem ihrer Briefe davon erzählt. Aber du darfst—"

„—nichts verraten," schloss George. „Werde ich nicht." Er hielt inne. „Dann wird's noch viel schlimmer sein, wenn sie's rausfindet."

„Warum das?"

„Nun ja," sagte George, „sie hatte Sex mit ihm. Du weißt, wie Mädchen sind, diese ganze Sache von wegen ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren. Die meisten von ihnen tragen praktisch Keuschheitsgürtel und wollen einen Heiratsantrag, bevor sie sie aufgeben."

„Nicht alle," sagte Fred in Erinnerung an Marietta.

„Ja, gut, es GIBT Ausnahmen," sagte George griesgrämig.

„Alicia hat immer noch nicht—"

„Nein," sagte George knapp. „Aber was Angelina anbetrifft," sagte er spitz, „ich meine, es muss für sie schon ernst sein, oder? Sie für Davies aufzugeben."

„Ja," sagte Fred und hasste dabei die bloße Vorstellung, dass Angelina und Roger Sex hatten.

„Sieh mal, Fred," sagte George. „Du weißt, was du tun musst. Du kannst es ihr nicht sagen. Du hast recht, sie würde dir nicht glauben."

„Also sitz ich nur rum und schau zu, wie auf dem Herzen meines besten weiblichen Kumpels rumgetrampelt wird?" sagte Fred. „Das ist Schwachsinn."

„Ich weiß," sagte George. „Aber das bedeutet Liebe für dich. Trübt den Verstand. Macht die Leute blind. All das Zeug."

„Ich will Davies zu Brei schlagen, weißt du," sagte Fred wütend. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich, Angelina zu betrügen? Wenn Angie mein Mädchen wäre, würde ich noch nicht mal eine andere Frau ANSEHEN."

„George warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Aha," sagte er. „Aber sie ist nicht dein Mädchen."

Fred schaute auf seine Füße herab. „Nein, ist sie nicht." Er seufzte und ließ sich vor lauter Frust zurück auf seine Kissen plumpsen.

„Ich will nicht zusehen, wie sie verletzt wird, George," sagte er. „Will ich wirklich nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst," sagte George.

„Gibt es IRGENDWAS, das ich dafür tun kann?" sagte Fred.

„Sei einfach für sie da, wenn ihr Herz bricht," sagte George. „Sei ihre Schulter zum Anlehnen."

* * *

Nur eine Woche später wurde Freds Schulter zu genau diesem Zweck benötigt. Eines Abends betrat er spät den Gemeinschaftsraum, nach einer weiteren eifrigen Runde Produktentwicklungsstudien in der Bibliothek, nur um in leer vorzufinden.

Leer, abgesehen von einer langen, dunklen Gestalt, die auf dem Sofa neben dem Kaminfeuer saß.

Angelina. Sie hatte einen weißen Pyjama und einen Umhang an und ihre Beine waren unter ihr zusammengerollt. Ihre Haut glühte goldbraun im Licht des Feuers. Sie starrte in die knisternden Flammen. Ihr Gesicht war tränennass und sie weinte lautlos.

„Hey," sagte Fred zögernd, da er fühlte, wie sich sein eigenes Herz bei ihrem Anblick zusammenschnürte.

„Hi," sagte sie mit einer dünnen, schwachen Stimme. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie starrte unverwandt ins Feuer.

Fred legte seine Bücher auf einem nahe gelegenen Tisch ab und näherte sich ihr langsam.

„Angie," sagte er langsam. „Ähm, was...was ist los?" Er setzte sich behutsam neben sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Irgendetwas an diesem sanften Kontakt brachte einen erstickten Schluchzer aus Angelinas Kehle hervor.

„Fred," schluchzte sie, und ihre Schultern begannen zu zittern. Er zog sie in seine Arme und sie weinte bitterlich.

„Ich bin hier," flüsterte er und streichelte ihr geflochtenes Haar. „Erzähl's mir." Er wusste es schon, aber sie wusste nicht, dass er es wusste. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schaute ihn an. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und blutunterlaufen, ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert. Zärtlich wischte Fred mit den Daumen die Tränen von ihren Wagen. Sie sah sehr jung und verletzlich aus. Sein Herz zerbrach.

„Roger," sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Er...ich habe ihn gesehen...mit...mit dieser Französin...sie haben..." Ihre Stimme stockte abermals. „Sie haben's...getrieben...in einem Korridor!"

Sie brach wieder zusammen, ihr Schultern sackten ein.

„Oh, Angie," flüsterte Fred, und er zog sie wieder in seine Arme. „Mein armes Baby." Er hielt sie an sich und streichelte ihr Haar, ihre Schultern.

Sie konnte nicht mehr reden, und er stellte ihr gar nicht erst Fragen. Er ließ sie einfach weinen.

„Was ist...nicht in Ordnung mit mir?" fragte sie endlich, gegen seine Schulter schluchzend.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er behutsam, hob ihr Kinn an und wischte mehr Tränen weg.

„Ich versteh's nicht," sagte sie.

„Was verstehst du nicht, Liebes?" fragte er.

„Ich dachte...ich dachte er liebt mich," sagte sie und blickte nach unten. „Er hat mir gesagt, er liebt mich."

DAS machte Fred wirklich böse. ‚Hat ihr wahrscheinlich gesagt, er liebt sie, um ihr an die Wäsche zu kommen,' dachte er wütend. ‚Und jetzt hat er ihr mal eben das Herz gebrochen."

Fred wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber im nächsten Augenblick fing sie wieder an zu reden.

„Bin ich hässlich?" flüsterte sie.

Fassungslos starrte Fred sie an. „Was?"

„Bin ich...hässlich?" wiederholte sie und schaute dabei immer noch ihre Füße an.

„Nein," sagte Fred sofort und in einem nachdrücklichen Tonfall. „Nein, Angie. Woher um alles in der Welt hast du das denn?"

„Ich bin halt so...WUCHTIG," sagte sie kläglich.

„Du bist groß," berichtigte er.

„Gebaut wie ein verdammter Footballer," sagte sie.

„Athletisch," berichtigte er.

„Und Fleur ist dieses...dieses perfekte MÄDCHEN und ich bin nur ein wuchtiger Trampel—"

„Hör auf," sagte Fred und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Angie, du bist wunderschön. Hörst du? Wunderschön und klug und anmutig und athletisch und hoheitsvoll. Das beste Mädchen auf der Welt."

Sie schniefte und schaute zu ihm auf, ihre dunkelbraunen Augen glänzend vor Tränen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war der eines gequälten Welpen.

„Wirklich?" flüsterte sie.

„Wirklich," sagte er entschlossen, fühlte jedoch einen Kloß in seinem Hals, weil er es hasste, dass sie so unsicher war. Wo um alles in der WELT war das hergekommen? Angelina, kluge, toughe, selbstbewusste, hinreißende Angelina, dachte, sie sei wuchtig und hässlich? Nur weil sie groß und athletisch war anstatt zart und zierlich?

„Komm her," sagte er wieder, und er umarmte sie fest. „Denk niemals wieder schlecht über dich selbst, Angie. Hörst du mich?"

„Aber Roger—"

„Zur Hölle mit Roger," sagte Fred sanft. „Er verdient dich nicht."

Sie schniefte und er spürte, wie ihre Schultern wieder zitterten. „Ich...liebe ihn," flüsterte sie kläglich.

„Ich weiß," sagte Fred traurig. Er könnte ihr tausend Mal sagen, dass Davies ein Idiot war, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war, aber in dem Moment, trotz des Schmerzes, den er ihr zugefügt hatte, war Angelina immer noch in ihn verliebt.

Fred rutschte auf dem Sofa und zog sie mit sich, drückte sie an seinen Oberkörper, ließ sie dort sanft weinen und streichelte ihr Haar. Er ließ sie weinen bis sie in seinen Armen einschlief, und er hielt sie die ganze Nacht lang.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved

She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

* * *

Translator's Note: Bin ganz stolz auf mich, dass ich's geschafft hab, binnen zwei Tagen wieder zu posten. Musste aber auch sein, damit dieser Idiot Roger ganz schnell wieder aus Angies System verschwindet und sie viel Platz für Fred hat... G

Ich wollte auch mal endlich die Fragen beantworten, die mir gestellt wurden.

Candy222: Sorry, deine Mail ist leider nicht bei mir angekommen. Ich weiß es aber trotzdem sehr zu schätzen, dass du mir geschrieben hast :-)

AngelinaLovegood: Also, dass Lee und Katie ein Paar sind, wird nur ganz beiläufig mal angedeutet. Außerdem hält die Beziehung nicht bis zum Schluss, Lee endet mit jemand anderem. Ich muss sagen, ich bin auch eher ein Supporter von Katie/Oliver, nicht zuletzt weil der gute Sean Biggerstaff fantastische Bilder im Kopf kreiert und ich auf seinen schottischen Akzent noch mehr stehe als auf den britischen.


	10. Der Weihnachtsball

Author's Note: Etwas Dialog ist aus dem Feuerkelch geborgt. Fans sollten JKRs Dialog erkennen, und ihr gebührt das ganze Lob dafür (neben den Charakteren, usw. Mir gehört nichts, bla bla bla)

* * *

**Kapitel Zehn: Der Weihnachtsball**

„Ein Weihnachtsball also?" sagte George. „Ich vermute, das heißt, wir bleiben über Weihnachten hier." Die Zwillinge wanderten gemächlich den Korridor zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Fred geistesabwesend, während er über die letzten Bestellformulare von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze blickte.

„Alicia," sagte George. „Sie wird gehen wollen. Verdammt. Ich hasse es, mich so schick zu machen."

„Ach, na ja, sei froh, dass dein Festumhang keine Spitze hat wie Rons," sagte Fred. „Er tut mir fast leid. Er wird in der Aufmachung wie ein Mädchen aussehen."

„Ein sehr hässliches Mädchen," sagte George. „Gehst du also zum Ball?"

„Sicher, warum nicht?" erwiderte Fred und nickte voll Zufriedenheit auf das Bestellformular. „Das sind zwei Dutzend Bestellungen für Kanarienkrem, George. Ganz und gar nicht schlecht."

„Nicht schlecht," stimmte George zu. „Wäre allerdings besser, wenn wir nicht bloß Versandhandel machen müssten."

„Bei dem Tempo werden wir in den nächsten fünf Jahren noch nicht genug für Räumlichkeiten zusammen haben," sagte Fred mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Und dieser dumme Trottel Bagman—"

„Fang bloß nicht damit an," sagte George.

„Hast du diesen Brief von ihm?" fragte Fred.

„Genau hier," sagte George, die Brusttasche seines Umhangs tätschelnd.

„Quatsch," sagte Fred zur Fetten Dame, und das Porträt schwang auf. Die Zwillinge krochen durch das Porträtloch und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Hermine lernend, Harry „Fliegen mit den Cannons" lesend und Ron eine Haus aus Snape Explodiert-Karten bauend vorfanden. Als Ron die letzten zwei Karten auf die Spitze setzte, explodierte die ganze Sache und versengte seine roten Augenbrauen.

„Siehst ja hübsch aus, Ron...passt sicher gut zu deinem Festumhang," sagte Fred und gab George einen Blick, der sagte „Jüngere Brüder. Also wirklich." Ron schaute die beiden finster an.

„Ron, können wir uns Pigwidgeon ausleihen?" fragte George.

„Nein, er ist mit einem Brief unterwegs," sagte Ron. „Warum?"

„Weil George ihn zum Ball einladen will," sagte Fred mit verdrehten Augen.

„Weil wir einen Brief verschicken wollen, du Riesenrindvieh," sagte George.

„An wen schreibt ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" fragte Ron, die Augen zusammenkneifend.

„Steck deine Nase nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten, oder ich verbrenn sie dir auch noch," entgegnete Fred, zog seinen Zauberstab und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit ihm herum. „Wie steht's...habt ihr schon eure Mädchen für den Ball?"

„Nee," sagte Ron und hielt dann inne, um die Überbleibsel seines Kartenhauses auf einen Haufen zu schieben.

„Tja, ihr solltet euch besser beeilen, sonst sind die besten weg," sagte Fred.

„Und mit wem gehst du?" fragte Ron

„Angelina," antwortete Fred, blickte zu ihr hinüber und grinste. Sie war in eine Unterhaltung mit Alicia vertieft und hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen.

„Hast du sie schon gefragt?" sagte Ron.

Fred schaute wieder zu Ron, dann zu George. Das hatte er tatsächlich noch nicht.

„Gut, dass du's sagst," meinte er. „Hey! Angelina!"

Angelina blickte auf. Ihre Augen strahlten, aber da waren immer noch Spuren der Traurigkeit in ihnen. Sie spürte immer noch den Schmerz ihrer Trennung von Roger, aber Fred war ermutigt, zu sehen, dass sie heute nicht annähernd so niedergeschlagen aussah wie noch vor einer Woche. Vielleicht kam sie doch endlich über Davies hinweg...

„Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" rief Fred und grinste sie an. ‚Sag ja,' dacht er. ‚Das wird lustig. Du verdienst ein bisschen Spaß.'

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor sie lächelte. „Na gut."

* * *

„Verdammt," sagte Fred. Er starrte sich zornig im Spiegel an. Es lag am Festumhang, hatte er beschlossen. Alles andere an ihm sah gut aus. Seine Haare waren stylisch verwuschelt, Hemd und Hose passten ihm gut, aber der Festumhang...

Die Farbe war nicht schlecht. Mitternachtsblau, was seine Augen betonte. Aber er war schäbig und offensichtlich aus zweiter Hand. Der Samt sah abgenutzt und verblichen aus.

‚Zum Teufel,' dachte er. ‚Aber gut, zumindest hat er keine Spitze.'

Da war nichts zu machen. Er hatte schon versprochen, auf den Ball zu gehen, weniger aus dem Verlangen heraus, zu gehen, als vielmehr, um Angelina unter Leute zu bringen. Sie hatte bei weitem zu viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbracht und wegen Davies Trübsal geblasen. Er hoffte nur, sie würde fähig sein, damit umzugehen, Roger mit Fleur auf dem Ball zu sehen.

Er verließ den Schlafsaal und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo George, Alicia, Lee und Katie Bell sich alle daran machten, aus dem Porträtloch zu gehen.

„Hi, Fred," sagte Alicia mit freundlicher Stimme. „Angie hat gesagt, sie wär in ein paar Minuten unten."

„Mädchen," sagte George. „Sie lieben es, obligatorisch zu spät zu sein. Außer Alicia natürlich." Er schenkte Alicia ein liebevolles Lächeln und sie verdrehte die Augen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ihr zwei seid widerwärtig," sagten Lee und Fred gleichzeitig.

George machte eine unanständige Handbewegung in ihre Richtung, und Fred grinste, als sein Zwilling, Alicia, Katie und Lee sich allesamt auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Fred ging auf den Kamin zu und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als er über sich ein Geräusch hörte. Er schaute auf und sah ein Mädchen die Wendeltreppe hinabschreiten.

Es war Angelina.

Freds Kinnlade klappte herunter. Ihr Umhang hatte einen sanften Champagnerton, der ihre wunderschöne Sahnekaffeehaut betonte. Ihr dunkles Haar, mit seinen Tausenden winzigen Zöpfen, war zu einem kunstvollen Knoten hochgesteckt, den klitzekleine funkelnde Perlen durchwoben. Unter ihrem Umhang trug sie ein passendes champagnerfarbenes Seidenkleid, das sich an ihren Körper anschmiegte, vorne tief ausgeschnitten war und somit ein sehr fantastisches Dekolleté enthüllte. An ihren Füßen trug sie passende Schuhe, deren Absätze sie noch einmal um fünf Zentimeter größer machten. Sie sah schöner aus als Fred sie jemals gesehen hatte.

„Hi," sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wow," sagte er. „Angie. Du siehst...wow."

„Ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich mich ganz gut rausgeputzt hab?" meinte Angelina neckisch.

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus," sagte er. „Wunderschön."

„Danke," sagte sie ein bisschen schüchtern. „Du siehst aber auch ganz gut aus."

„Danke," erwiderte er, aber er fühlte sich schäbig und abgetragen in seinem gebrauchten Umhang.

„Fred," sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Danke. Dass du mich gefragt hast."

Fred spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. „Natürlich," sagte er in einem Versuch, lässig zu klingen. „Mit wem sollt ich sonst gehen?"

„Ich weiß, dass es mit mir in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade lustig war—" fing sie an.

„Schh," sagte er und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, die voll und glänzend waren. „Heute Abend werden wir Spaß haben, okay? Du bist das schönste Mädchen in der ganzen verdammten Schule und ich werde die beste Verabredung sein, die du jemals hattest. Verstanden?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor unvergossener Tränen und sie lächelte. „Verstanden," sagte sie.

„Wollen wir?" Fred bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie nahm ihn. Zusammen gingen sie aus dem Porträtloch hinaus in Richtung der Großen Halle.

* * *

Die Schüler tummelten sich vor der Großen Halle, als Fred und Angelina die Masse erreichten.

„Die Champions hierher, bitte!" rief Professor McGonagall.

„Netter Hut," sagte Angelina trocken, auf McGonagalls ziemlich scheußlichen Hut deutend, der mit einem Distelkranz verziert war.

„Zumindest ist es festlich," sagte Fred grinsend.

Angelina kicherte, hielt dann aber abrupt inne. Fleur Delacour schwebte vorüber, mit Roger Davies am Arm. Er starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck des Schocks und der Freude auf seinem Gesicht an. Fred fühlte, wie Angelina neben ihm steif wurde, und er packte ihre Hand.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Liebes?" fragte er, ihr Gesicht anblickend.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Mir geht's gut," sagte sie nicht gänzlich überzeugend.

Die Schüler begannen, hinter den Trimagischen Champions und ihren Partnern in die Große Halle hineinzumarschieren. Es amüsierte Fred, zu sehen, wie Ron Viktor Krum blutrünstige und seiner Partnerin, Hermine Granger, die in einem immergrün-blauen Umhang ganz reizend aussah, sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf.

Die Große Halle war bis unters Dach dekoriert, aber anstatt der üblichen vier langen Tische standen ungefähr einhundert kleinere, runde Tische über den Raum verteilt. Fred und Angelina fanden George, Alicia, Lee und Katie und schlossen sich ihnen an.

„Ganz nett hier," meinte Fred und schaute sich im Raum um.

„Jaah," sagte George. „Und sieh dir das an. Speisekarten. Als ob wir in einem scheiß Restaurant wären."

Fred nahm eine der kleinen Karten auf und sah sie sich durch. Schweinekoteletts, Lammkoteletts, gegrilltes Hühnchen, Kartoffeln, Reis, grüne Bohnen, Salat...das sah ihm alles ganz gut aus. „Wie soll ich mich denn da entscheiden? Ich verhungre. Das sieht alles gut aus."

„Dann nimm alles," sagte Angelina. „Das werde ich machen."

Fred grinste. „Ich liebe Frauen mit einem gesunden Appetit."

"Ich stärk mich nur," sagte Angelina. „Die Schwestern des Schicksals spielen heute Abend, und ich hab vor, zu tanzen, bis meine Beine abfallen."

„Oje," sagte George. „Angie, du weißt SCHON, dass Fred nicht tanzen kann?"

„Ich kann tanzen!" sagte Fred. „Na ja, so was in der Art. Es klappt gut, solang ich ausreichend Platz hab."

* * *

Fred ließ seinen Löffel fallen.

„Das war's," sagte er. „Ich bin fertig. Ich könnt keinen weiteren Bissen essen, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhinge."

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, warum du satt bist," entgegnete Angelina trocken. „Wenn man betrachtet, dass du genug gegessen hast, um damit ein kleines Land zu ernähren."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Angie," sagte Fred und verpasste ihr einen zärtlichen Kinnstüber. „Ich bin ein Junge im Wachstum. Außerdem hast du auch nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten, was das Essen anbetrifft."

„Ich bin ein Mädchen im Wachstum," sagte Angelina kühl, aber sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich mag es, wie du bis dato gewachsen bist," erwiderte er, zwinkerte und warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre üppige Oberweite.

„Fred," sagte sie mit verdrehten Augen. „Du Schwein." Aber sie grinste.

„Also wirklich," sagte Alicia. „Ich weiß nicht, was Jungs mit Brüsten haben. Was ist so besonders an ihnen?"

„Woran?" fragte George. „An Jungs oder an Brüsten?"

Alicia schlug ihn auf den Arm

„Sie sind besonders, weil sie weich und hübsch sind und wir sie nicht haben," sagte Lee. „Was auch nur gut ist, denn wenn wir welche hätten, würden wir nie was getan kriegen. Wir würden nur die ganze Zeit an ihnen rumspielen."

„Zu viel Information, Lee," meinte Alicia.

„Du hast doch gefragt, oder?" sagte Lee.

„So faszinierend das Thema ‚Mädchen und ihre Körperteile' auch ist," sagte Katie, „es sieht so aus, als ob die Schwestern des Schicksals aufbauen."

„Cool," sagte Fred. „Wollte die schon immer mal live hören."

Fred, Angelina und der Rest ihres Tisches schauten zu, wie die Band ihre Instrumente aufbaute; die kleinen Tische räumten sich ab. Dumbledore erhob sich, bedeutend, dass jedermann es ihm gleichtun sollte, und als die gesamte Große Halle auf den Beinen war, sausten die kleinen Tische an die Wände und aus dem Weg, sodass eine riesige Tanzfläche entstand.

Im nächsten Augenblick fingen die Schwestern des Schicksals an, zu spielen. Es war so ein langsames, trauriges Lied, und Fred spürte eine Welle der Belustigung, als er die vier Trimagischen Champions auf die Tanzfläche gehen und zu tanzen anfangen sah. Fred lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Sieh dir Harry an," sagte er zu Angelina. „Der arme Kerl hat keine Ahnung, was er tun muss. Parvati führt ihn."

„Tja, zumindest tritt er ihr nicht auf die Füße," erwiderte Angelina.

„Was man von Neville nicht behaupten kann," sagte George mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Arme Ginny. Ihre Füße werden größer anschwellen als ihr Rest bevor der Abend zu Ende ist."

"Wollen wir, Angie?" fragte Fred und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

„Natürlich," antwortete sie, wobei ihre Augen standhaft Roger und Fleur mieden.

Sie fanden eine leere Stelle auf der Tanzfläche und fingen an, zu tanzen. Oder zumindest Angelina fing an, zu tanzen. Fred blieb wie angefroren stehen. Er stellte fest, dass er nicht wusste, wie man auf DIESE Art tanzte. Langsames Tanzen.

„Ähm, Angie," sagte er unsicher.

„Aha, und wer braucht jetzt Führung?" fragte Angelina grinsend. Sie nahm seinen rechten Arm und schlang ihn um ihre Hüfte, dann nahm sie seine linke Hand in ihre rechte und legte ihre linke Hand um seine Schulter, und langsam begann sie, ihn in kleinen Kreisen zu führen.

„Ah," sagte er grinsend. „Das ist nicht so schlecht."

War es auch nicht. Es war nett. Sehr nett. Angelina roch himmlisch, sie sah sagenhaft aus, und er musste zugeben, dass er es mochte, seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken zu haben. Unbewusst spürte er, wie sich diese bewegte und unter ihren Umhang schlängelte. Sie rückte ein kleines bisschen näher an ihn heran. Er rückte näher an sie heran. Ihr Arm wanderte um seinen Hals. Er fühlte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. Bevor er es fassen konnte, waren sie sehr eng aneinander gedrückt, ich Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhend.

Fred schloss die Augen, als er einen vertrauten Blutandrang unterhalb der Gürtellinie spürte und eine Spannung in seiner Hose fühlte. Bei Merlin, er war erregt. Und zwar unglaublich. Falls sie es bemerkte, sagte sie nichts. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Wenn er sich bewegte, könnte sie unter Umständen seinen Ständer an sich spüren. Wenn sie es nicht ohnehin schon hatte.

Es war falsch. Sie war sein bester Kumpel. Sie trauerte immer noch um Roger Davies. Sie brauchte Fred als einen Freund; das Letzte, was sie brauchen konnte, war, dass ihr bester Kumpel auf der Welt ganz geil wurde wegen ihr.

‚Ich kann nicht anders,' dachte er. Und das konnte er auch nicht. Sie sah so schön aus und fühlte sich so wunderbar in seinen Armen an und roch so gut...

‚Bitte lass sie nicht merken, dass ich hart wie ein Brett bin.'

Sie drückte sich enger an ihn und seine Erektion streifte ihre Hüfte.

Sie merkte es.

„Weasley," murmelte sie, ihr Atem heiß an seinem Ohr, „hast du da einen Zauberstab in deiner Tasche oder freust du dich einfach nur, mich zu sehen?" Sie gluckste.

„Das ist nicht lustig," sagte er, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang, sich von ihr zu lösen, um den Sturm in seiner Hose zu beruhigen, und der Angst, dass, wenn er dies tat, jeder etwas aus seinem Umhang hervorstehen sehen würde. Zumindest war sie nicht gekränkt. Zumindest fiel sie in ihr gewohntes freundliches, flirtendes, unanständiges Geplänkel zurück.

„Ich fühl mich geschmeichelt," sagte sie, hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich geschmeichelt fühlst," entgegnete er mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Ich selbst habe ein wenig Schmerzen."

„Vielleicht solltest du dir Hagrid nackt oder so was ähnliches vorstellen," sagte sie kichernd.

„Igitt," sagte Fred. „Ich brauch ihn mir gar nicht nackt vorzustellen, ich kann ihn mir einfach in diesem Yeti-Kostüm, das er trägt, anschauen."

Fred tat dies, wobei seine Augen Hagrids fürchterlichen, haarigen braunen Anzug wahrnahmen, und er spürte, wie sich die Schwellung zwischen seinen Beinen entspannte. „Ah, viel besser."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so eine Wirkung auf dich hatte, Weasley," neckte Angelina ihn.

„Gönn mir 'ne Pause," sagte Fred. „Seit Marietta hatte ich keine mehr, und du siehst fantastisch aus und du riechst köstlich und...okay, ich hör jetzt auf, weil ich nämlich schon wieder anfange, aufrecht zu stehen." Entschlossen schaute er Hagrid an, dann Mad-Eye Moody, und abermals flachte die Schwellung ab.

Angelina lachte. „Diese Hormone sind schon fiese Scheißdinger," sagte sie.

„Da hast du wohl recht," erwiderte Fred grinsend. Okay, das hatte er unbeschadet überstanden. Wegen seines besten Kumpels eine Erektion bekommen und es geschafft, ihre Freundschaft nicht zu zerstören. Er war enorm erleichtert. Fast so erleichtert über ihre Reaktion wie auf Grund der Tatsache, dass seine Hose ihn nicht mehr drückte.

Die Musik wechselte zu einer schnellen, mitreißenden Melodie, und Angelina, die immer noch lachte, fing zu tanzen an. Fred machte mit, weniger tanzend, als viel mehr mit Armen und Beinen strampelnd, und die Leute machten ihm schleunigst Platz.

Ziemlich bald verlor Fred den Überblick. Er stellte fest, dass er Spaß hatte, aber nicht wegen des Tanzens, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Er hatte Spaß, weil Angelina Spaß hatte. Sie lachte und wirbelte herum und zum ersten Mal war sie das Mädchen, dass er vor all diesen Jahren bei der Aufteilung getroffen hatte, das fröhliche, lebenslustige Mädchen, dessen Herz nicht von einem grausamen, selbstsüchtigen Jungen gebrochen und dessen Selbstvertrauen nicht von der Tatsache, dass sie größer und jungenhafter war als andere Mädchen, untergraben worden war.

Als sie tanzten, vergaß Fred so ziemlich alles, außer sie. Das Gefühl, das ihn überkam, als er sie zur Abwechslung mal fröhlich sah, konnte er einfach nicht verstehen. Nur dass es auch ihn fröhlich machte.

* * *

„Gott sei Dank," sagte Angelina, als sie und Fred aus der Großen Halle hinaus und in die beißende Dezemberluft traten.

„Heiß da drinnen," meinte Fred und nahm einen tiefen Zug Punsch. Angelina nahm ein Schlückchen von ihrem und tupfte ihre Stirn mit ihrem Taschentuch ab.

„Tanzen ist ganz schön gutes Training," sagte sie. „Ich muss unmöglich aussehen."

„Schwachsinn," entgegnete Fred. „Du siehst fantastisch aus."

„Danke," sagte sie. „Du selbst siehst aber auch gar nicht schlecht aus. Ich denk, der Verschwitzte-Haare-Look passt definitiv zu dir."

„Verschwitzte, steifgefrorene Haare meinst du," sagte Fred, seine nassen Haare berührend, die tatsächlich angefangen hatten, einzufrieren. „Weißt du, ich könnt mich hier draußen verkühlen."

„Nicht mit dem Zeug," sagte Angelina und nahm ein weiteres Schlückchen Punsch. „Was habt ihr da eigentlich reingekippt?"

„Ein bisschen von diesem, ein bisschen von jenem," antwortete Fred verschmitzt. „McGonagall ist auf jeden Fall etwas lockerer geworden."

„Das Zeug ist gut," sagte Angelina. „Ich fühl mich schon wärmer."

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass diese niedliche Röte in deinen Wangen nicht nur vom Tanzen kam," sagte Fred mit einem weiteren seiner zärtlichen Kinnstüber.

Sie lächelte ihn an, aber dann wanderten ihre Augen zu etwas hinter ihm and schienen wie angefroren inne zu halten."

„Was?" fragte Fred, aber irgendwie kannte er die Antwort schon.

Er drehte sich langsam um und folgte ihrem Blick, nur um Fleur Delacour und Roger Davies zu entdecken, die in Mitten eines kahlen Rosenbusches standen und angeregt knutschten. Fred drehte sich eilig zu Angelina zurück.

„Angelina—" setzte er an.

„Mir geht's gut," sagte Angelina. „Mir..." Ihr Kiefer war starr und ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und kühl, aber Fred sah es. Das leiseste Zittern in ihrem Kinn.

„Mir geht's nicht gut," sagte sie, indem sie ihre Augen von Fleur und Davies losriss.

„Komm," sagte er entschieden. „Lass uns nach drinnen gehen." Er zog sie sanft ins Innere des Schosses und lenkte sie zurück zur Großen Halle.

„Mehr Punsch," sagte sie, als sie die Kontrolle über ihre Füße wiederfand und direkt auf die fast überlaufende Bowle zuging.

„Aha," murmelte Fred, und er ging ihr nach, als sich ihm plötzlich ein Mädchen in den Weg stellte. Das letzte Mädchen, das er sehen wollte.

„Hallo, Frederick."

„Marietta."

„Hast du Spaß?" fragte sie süß.

„Unbedingt," antwortete Fred. „Und welcher Vampir hat sich einverstanden erklärt, heute mit dir zu kommen?"

„Clever," sagte Marietta, deren Augen gefährlich blitzten. „Ich habe deinen Humor schon immer gehasst, Frederick."

„Ich bin wirklich niedergeschlagen," sagte Fred, seine Augen auf Angelina gerichtet, die ihren Becher schon ein Mal mit Punsch gefüllt, ihn geleert und wieder gefüllt hatte. Bei ihrem Tempo würde sie binnen Minuten sternhagelvoll sein. Nicht gut.

„Also, Frederick, wie läuft's denn so mit Angelina?" sagte Marietta, eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares zwischen den Fingern zwirbelnd. „Ich hab von ihr und Davies gehört. Wirklich furchtbar. Sie muss so am Boden zerstört gewesen sein—"

„Hör zu, Marietta," sagte Fred hitzig, verärgert und rasend über die Art, wie sie Mitgefühl für Angelina vortäuschte, wo sie tatsächlich nichts dergleichen empfand, „ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Entschuldige mich." Er ging los zu Angelina und der Bowle, aber Marietta versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Richtig," sagte Marietta. „Sich um die arme Angelina kümmern. Ich bin sicher, eine gute Nummer mit dir wird sie Roger total vergessen lassen."

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest," erwiderte Fred. „Warum machst du dich nicht ab und findest ein paar andere blutsaugende Parasiten, mit denen du rumhängen kannst, hm? Ich werde mit meiner Verabredung rumhängen. Leb wohl."

Er stolzierte davon und versuchte dabei, ihren süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren. Er erreichte Angelina gerade rechtzeitig, um sie ihren Punschbecher ein drittes Mal füllen zu sehen.

„Das Zeug ist gut," sagte sie, ihr Worte schon leicht lallend.

„Angie," sagte Fred in einem warnenden Tonfall. Aber er war so verärgert und wütend über seine Konfrontation mit Marietta, dass ein Teil von ihm selbst sturzbesoffen werden wollte.

„Nimm 'nen Schluck," sagte sie und schob ihm ihren Becher zu. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du's gebrauchen, nach deinem Gespräch mit...wie heißt sie noch."

„Angie, vielleicht sollten wir nicht—"

„Unseren Kummer ertränken?" sagte Angelina. „Unsinn. Ich hab eine herrliche Zeit, Fred. Fühl mich wie eine Million Galleonen. Ich hass es auf jeden Fall, mich ganz alleine so gut zu fühlen." Sie drückte sich wohlüberlegt aus, wie jemand, der versucht, nüchtern zu klingen, es ihm aber nicht gelingt.

„Mach schon, nimm 'nen Schluck," sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Fred nahm den Becher und kippte den Inhalt runter. „Was zum Teufel," sagte er und füllte den Becher abermals.

* * *

Translator's Note: Nachdem jetzt auch mein mündliches Abi rum und die Abizeitung gedruckt ist, hab ich wieder ganz viel Zeit zum Übersetzen. Ich glaub, die Tatsache, dass ich momentan Band fünf auf Deutsch les (hab mich bisher drum gedrückt, denk aber, dass das vor Erscheinen des HBP noch sein muss), wirkt sich positiv aufs Übersetzen aus, weil ich mir doch einiges abgucken kann. Na ja, ich hoff, alle hatten Spaß mit dem Kapitel; auf dass das nächste in Bälde kommen möge... ;-) 


	11. Betrunken und unzurechnungsfähig

**Kapitel Elf: Betrunken und unzurechnungsfähig**

„Ich mag euer Zimmer, Fred," sagte Angelina, betrunken kichernd. Sie waren in seinem leeren Schlafsaal, aus Gründen, die Fred nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Irgendwie waren sie eben hier oben gelandet. Der Raum war leer. Fred wusste warum. George und Alicia waren...irgendwo anders, genau wie Lee und Katie.

„Freut mich, dass du's magst, Angie," sagte Fred, als er über einen Stapel seiner Klamotten stolperte und lachte.

Mittlerweile war seine Stimmung gut. Angelinas Vorschlag, sich mit Punsch volllaufen zu lassen, war ihm zuerst nicht als eine gute Idee vorgekommen (Fred vermied es generell, betrunken zu werden, wenn er wütend war, weil ihn das nur noch streitlustiger machte), aber jetzt fühlte er sich ziemlich gut. Der Raum drehte sich ein bisschen, er hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem Gehen. Da standen drei, nein, vier Angelinas vor ihm.

„Angie," sagte er langsam. „Ich denk, ich bin betrunken."

Sie kicherte. „Ich bin auch betrunken!"

„Dich gibt's vier Mal," sagte Fred vergnügt. „Cool." Er taumelte hinüber zu seinem Bett, stolperte wieder über den Klamottenstapel und fiel aufs Bett.

„Muss mich setzen," murmelte er.

„Ich auch," sagte sie und purzelte neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Fohe Weihnahten, Angie," sagte Fred mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Jetzt waren da zwei von ihr.

„Ich hab dein...Weihnachtsgeschenk vergessen," sagte Angelina. „Verdammt."

„S'in Ornnung," erwiderte er. „Ich hab deins auch vergessen."

„Das ist nicht gut," sagte Angelina und haute ihn mit schlaffer Hand. „Eigentlich sind wir doch Kumpel! Kumpel machen einander Weihnachtsgeschenke."

„Du bist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk," sagte Fred, zog sie in eine Umarmung und verwuschelte ihr Haar.

„Fred, meine Haare!" kreischte Angelina kichernd. Einige winzige Zöpfe lösten sich aus dem Knoten, sodass ihr Haar jetzt zur Hälfte hochgesteckt, zur anderen Hälfte lose war.

„Macht nisch," sagte er. „Wir gehen nirgends hin."

„Ich muss in mein Zimmer," sagte Angelina, aber sie machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen schleuderte sie ihre Schuhe von sich. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen." Sie fing an zu kichern.

„Du bist betrunken," sagte er, zeigt auf sie und grinste.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken, DU bist betrunken!" meinte sie, zeigte auf ihn und lachte.

„Angie ist 'ne Säuferin," sagte Fred in einer Singsang-Stimme. „Angie ist 'ne Säuferin."

„Ich bin nicht betrunken!" wiederholte sie lachend. „Okay, ich bin betrunken. Richtig RICHTIG betrunken." Sie kicherte und verwuschelte sein Haar.

„Hey!" rief er lachend, und plötzlich war es ein Ringen und Lachen und Umherwälzen auf seinem Bett. Sie rollte sich auf ihn, setzte sich rittlings hin und schaute mit einem frechen Lächeln auf ihn herab.

„Hab dich," sagte sie.

„Du hast mich," stimmte Fred zu, bemerkte dass der Raum aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen, spürte sie auf ihm, sah ihr Kleid über ihre weichen braunen Schenkel hochgezogen. Er schluckte und spürte eine Regung in seiner Hose.

„Ooh," sagte Angelina. „Was ist das?"

DAS war die Rückkehr der Wütenden Erektion.

„Das ist mein zauberhafter Zauberstab," entgegnete Fred und schenkte ihr ein freches, betrunkenes Grinsen.

„Beeindruckend," meinte sie. „Dass du ihn wieder hoch kriegst...wenn du so besoffen bist."

„Ich krieg ihn IMMER hoch," sagte Fred, seine Hüften unter ihr bewegend.

„Mmm, du ungezogener Junge," sagte Angelina, und sie drückte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen.

Ihr Gesicht war Zentimeter von seinem entfernt; ihre Gesichtszüge verschwammen, wurden scharf, verschwammen wieder. Seine Hüften bewegten sich langsam, sodass seine Erregung an ihrem Unterleib rieb. Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines vom Alkohol beeinträchtigten Hirns wusste er, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Dass es keine gute Idee war, sein bretthartes Teil gegen den Unterleib seines besten Kumpels zu reiben.

Aber es fühlte sich echt gut an. Fred fühlte sich echt gut.

„Ich bin so geil," sagte Angelina kichernd.

„Mmm," meinte Fred, bewegte seine Hände zu ihren Hüften und packte sie, um sich an ihr zu reiben. „Ich auch."

„Ooh," sagte sie wieder, kichernd und über ihm lehnend, sodass ihr Gesicht über seinem schwebte. „So hart."

„Ganz allein deine Schuld," entgegnete Fred, rieb sich härter an ihr und grinste und stöhnte und blinzelte, weil ihr Gesicht ihm andauernd verschwamm. Ihr Gesicht verschwamm SO RICHTIG, als sie sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste.

Er spürte ihre Zunge in seinem Mund und seufzte. Er war müde, aber er war hart und geil und na ja, müde und stockbesoffen zu sein hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit auch nicht davon abgehalten, eine gute Nummer zu schieben. Zumindest war er sich da ziemlich sicher.

Okay, er sollte Angelina vielleicht nicht wirklich vögeln, oder doch? Aber echt, welchen Schaden konnte es schon anrichten? Sie waren Kumpel, stimmt's? Sie waren geil. Sicherlich konnte ihre Freundschaft ein bisschen Sex überleben. Fred war seit Monaten nicht mehr flachgelegt worden. Seit Marietta nicht mehr.

„Fick mich," sagte Angelina, deren Stimme verschlafen und Worte lallend waren. Tja, sie wollte also zweifellos. Wie konnte er da nein sagen?

„Okay," sagte Fred lachend und rollte sie auf ihren Rücken.

„Warte," sagte sie. „Vorhänge."

„Oh, ja," erwiderte Fred. Es würde nichts hermachen, wenn die anderen Kerle mitten in einer guten Nummer hereinspaziert kämen. Fred zog die Vorhänge zu. Er wühlte in seinem Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab, belegte die Vorhänge mit einem Imperturbatio-Zauber und ließ dann den Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen.

„Komm her," sagte Angelina, langte nach ihm und zog ihn auf sich hinab.

Sie fingen an, sich zu küssen. Es war schön, abgesehen davon, dass sich der Raum jetzt so schlimm drehte, dass Fred andauernd ihre Lippen verfehlte. Sie kicherte, fuhr schwach mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und legte dann ihren linken Arm um seine Schultern. Ihr rechter Arm lag schlaff nach außen gestreckt auf dem Bett.

Fred gab ihrem Nacken einen feuchten Kuss, schob seinen rechten Arm unter ihren Hals, und seine linke Hand bewegte sich unbeholfen zu ihren Brüsten.

„Die hier hab ich lieb," sagte er schmunzelnd. „Die Besten aller Zeiten." Er streichelte ihr üppigen Brüste und schmiegte sich mit seinem Gesicht an sie, sodass er sich in der goldbraunen Wölbung ihres Fleisches vergrub. Sie war weich, so weich. Er könnte, sein Kopf auf diesen wunderschönen Brüsten ruhend, einschlafen.

„Fühlt sich...gut an," sagte sie und seufzte. Sie wurde ruhig.

„Weich," entgegnete Fred, und er schloss seine Augen und döste ein, seine linke Hand auf ihrer Brust ruhend, sein rechter Arm unter ihr.

* * *

Fred flog. Angelina befand sich vor ihm, und sie flogen im Tandem auf einem Feuerblitz. Fred hatte keinen Feuerblitz, also musste er Angelina gehören. Sie lachte. Er liebte ihr Lachen. Er lachte auch, und sie vollführte ein paar Saltos und Rollen auf dem Besen, sodass sie beide kreischten und schrieen und noch mehr lachten. Der Wind blies; kleine Büschel ihres Haares kitzelten sein Gesicht, unter seiner Nase...

Fred blinzelte, schoss dann wieder die Augen, gefangen zwischen Schlaf und Schlaflosigkeit. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, und er sah tiefroten Samt. Seine Vorhänge.

Er lag auf seinem Bett. Irgendetwas kitzelte seine Wange. Er langte schwach hoch, um es wegzuwischen. Haare. Nicht seine Haare.

Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, aber sein Kopf war sehr, sehr schwer. Er musste einen Zentner oder mehr wiegen, dachte er. Er versuchte wieder, ihn zu heben. Ein scharfer Schmerz, der zwischen seinen Augen anfing und sich wie eine Million rasiermesserscharfe Tentakeln ausbreitete, schoss durch seinen Schädel.

„Autsch," stöhnte er leise, und das Geräusch klang seltsam in seinen Ohren und die Schwingungen in seinem Rachen schmerzten. Sein Rachen war eine Wüste. Sein rechter Arm wurde taub und schlief ein, sodass er ein Prickeln spürte. Seine Lippen fühlten sich rau an. Seine Augen waren trüb und unscharf. Er konnte tiefroten Samt sehen, aber da war noch etwas, etwas sehr nah bei ihm. Er konnte nicht sehen, was es war. Es war verschwommen. Ihm tat alles weh.

Außer seiner linken Hand. Die fühlte sich nicht so schlecht an. Sie ruhte auf etwas Weichem und Rundem. Er bewegte die Finger seiner linken Hand. Was auch immer dieses Ding in seiner Hand war, es war angenehm.

Seine Augen versuchten angestrengt, sich zu konzentrieren. Er lag neben etwas. Etwas Weichem und Warmen. Er wollte sich nicht wirklich bewegen, aber seine Augen schienen sich öffnen zu wollen, also ließ er sie offen.

Die Dinge nahmen Form an. Er lag auf seinem Bett. Neben Angelina. Sein rechter Arm war unter ihr. Seine linke Hand…

Seine Augen wurden weit und er riss seine Hand weg von Angelinas Brust.

„Scheiße," sagte er laut, da sein Kopf anfing zu pochen, sein Magen zu grummeln und die Ereignisse des Saufgelages der letzten Nacht ihn einholten.

Sozusagen. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich an alles erinnern. Er erinnerte sich daran, zurück in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt auf ihm gewesen war. Oh Mann.

Er berührte seine Lippen. Ja, er erinnerte sich daran, sie geküsst zu haben. Und nach der Lage seiner linken Hand, als er aufgewacht war, zu urteilen, hatte er es offensichtlich geschafft, ihre Brüste zu befühlen.

‚Merlin, bitte sag mir, dass das alles ist, was wir getan haben,' dachte er. Er musterte sich selbst (jedenfalls so gut er das konnte; sein rechter Arm war immer noch unter ihren Schulter und er wollte ihn nicht wegreißen und sie erschrecken). Er war komplett bekleidet. Sogar seinen Umhang trug er noch.

Sie war komplett bekleidet. Na ja, sie HATTE ihren Umhang und ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, aber ihr Kleid hatte sie an. Reißverschluss ganz geschlossen. Soweit er es sehen konnte nirgendwo zerrissen.

Er schaute auf sie hinab. Sie schlief tief und fest, ihren Mund leicht geöffnet. Seine Augen wanderten zu der Wölbung ihrer Brüste – sie waren einfach zu unwiderstehlich, um es zu vermeiden, sie anzustarren – und er ballte die Faust seiner linken Hand, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie zu streicheln. Aber dann sah er einen kleinen Fleck Speichel über ihrer rechten Brust.

‚Gut gemacht,' dachte er und fühlte sich lächerlich. Er war schon immer ein bisschen ein Sabberer gewesen, wenn er einen Rausch ausschlief, nur hatte er es diesmal geschafft, auf sie zu sabbern. Er nahm ein Stück seines Umhangs in die linke Hand und fing ganz behutsam an, seinen Speichel von ihrer Haut zu wischen.

„Fred, was machst du da?"

Freds Hand hörte auf, sich zu bewegen, und er schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war hellwach und starrte seine linke Hand an, die jetzt auf ihrer rechten Brust ruhte. Er zog sie schnell weg.

„Ähm," sagte er dümmlich.

„Scheiße," rief sie, blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. „Was mach ich in deinem Bett?"

„Ähm," sagte er wieder.

„Scheiße," sagte Angelina und sah ihn an. Sie setzte sich abrupt auf, drehte sich dann um und sackte wieder aufs Bett, sodass sie nicht mehr auf seinem sehr tauben Arm lag.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte sie. „Mein verdammter Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich explodiert."

„Angie," sagte er.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und drehte sich schnell zu ihm, ihre Augen Angst erfüllt. „Sag mir, dass wir nicht—"

„Haben wir nicht," sagte er rasch. „Aber, ähm, ich denke wir...haben's versucht."

Angelinas Augen weiteten sich, dann schloss sie sie. „Das erklärt also, warum deine Hand auf meinen Titten war."

Freds Gesicht wurde scharlachrot. „Äh, ich denk schon," erwiderte er. Dann fing er an, sehr schnell zu reden. „Ich denk, wir sind ohnmächtig geworden, Ange. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich mit dir hierher zurück gekommen bin und wir geredet haben, denk ich, und irgendwie haben wir angefangen, uns zu küssen, aber dann sind wir beide ohnmächtig geworden. Denk ich. Erinnerst du dich?"

"Ich erinnere mich ans Küssen," antwortete Angelina. „Und...ach du scheiße. Ich war auf dir drauf! Denk ich. Und dann lag ich auf dem Bett." Sie stöhnte und umklammerte ihren Kopf. Fred setzte sich langsam auf, in einem Versuch, seine eigenen Schmerzen und die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

„Okay," sagte Fred und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Es ist nichts passiert. Nicht wirklich. Wir sind beide noch komplett bekleidet."

„Richtig," sagte Angelina und blickte ihn unsicher an.

„Also können wir's gar nicht getan haben," sagte Fred. „Ich mein, das macht keinen Sinn, oder? Dass wir es tun und dann all unsere Klamotten wieder anziehen? Auf keinen Fall."

Angelina sah überzeugter aus. „Jaah, du hast recht."

„Okay," sagte er wieder und spürte, wie die Erleichterung in sein Gesicht kroch.

„Aber, Fred, das erklärt nicht, warum deine Hand auf meinen Titten war," stellte sie heraus.

„Oh," sagte Fred. „Ähm, tja, ich nehm an, ich muss dich, ähm, ein bisschen befühlt haben...oder so, und eingeschlafen sein."

„Fred, du hast heute Morgen an meiner rechten Titte rumgerieben," sagte Angelina unverblümt.

„Ich hab den Sabber von dir weggemacht!" entgegnete er verteidigend.

„Den...Sabber?" sagte Angelina. Fred spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht von scharlachrot in beinah purpurn verwandelte.

„Äh, na ja, ich...hab halt...äh, auf deine Brust gesabbert," sagte er, auf seine Hände hinabschauend. „Ich, ähm, mach das manchmal. Wenn ich 'nen Rausch ausschlafe, weißt du."

Angelina starrte ihn an. Fred biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn ohrfeigte. Stattdessen brach sie ihn Gelächter aus.

„Was?" sagte er.

„Oh...mein Gott," keuchte sie lachend und ihren Kopf festhaltend. Ihr Gesicht war von einem Mix aus Vergnügen und Brummschädel-Schmerzen verzogen.

„Was?" wollte Fred wissen, da er sich jetzt angegriffen fühlte.

„Du hast auf mich gesabbert!" rief sie lachend und auf ihn zeigend, dann stöhnte sie und packte wieder ihren Kopf.

„Ja und?" sagte Fred. „Das war keine Absicht. Du musst dich nicht lustig machen. Das ist ein bisschen peinlich, weißt du."

Angelinas Lachen klang zu leisem Kichern ab, und sie legte einen Hand auf seine stoppelige Wange.

„Sorry," sagte sie, aber sie fing an, heftiger zu kichern. „Oh mein Gott, aus irgendeinem Grund ist heute Morgen alles so lustig!" Und dann lachte sie und versuchte, zu sprechen.

„Gestern," japste sie, „gestern war ich so unglücklich wegen allem und dann hast du mich zum Ball gebeten und wir sind hingegangen und du hast mir gesagt, ich sähe umwerfend aus und wir haben wie die Schweine gegessen...und...und...wir haben getanzt und...du bist ganz...„aufgewühlt" geworden...und es war so süß!"

Fred glotzte sie an und fragte sich, ob sie immer noch unter den Einwirkungen des Punsches stand.

„Süß?" sagte er. „Dass ich einen Ständer gekriegt hab, während wir getanzt haben, war ‚süß'?"

„Mhm!" sagte sie und lachte immer noch, so sehr, dass ihr mittlerweile Tränen das Gesicht herunter rannen. „Und dann haben wir getanzt bis zum Umfallen und dann sind wir raus gegangen und ich hab Roger und wie heißt sie doch gleich gesehen und ich hab mich hundsmiserabel gefühlt und dann haben wir uns richtig die Kante gegeben und...und...ich erinnere mich, dass ich danach nicht traurig war! Ich mein, als ich am Trinken war, dachte ich, weißt du...was, wenn ich trinke und ich am Ende eine dieser dämlichen betrunkenen Heulanfälle hab? Hatte ich aber nicht...ich hatte einfach Spaß... und dann sind wir hierher zurück gekommen und wir waren so...BETRUNKEN! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir versucht haben zu vögeln! Und dann hast du auf mich gesabbert und es von mir runter gewischt!"

Sie hielt sich die Seiten und rollte sich aufs Bett, so sehr lachend, dass jetzt gar kein Laut aus ihr heraus kam.

Fred starrte sie an und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht ein wenig verrückt geworden sei.

„Angie," sagte er langsam. „Ähm, bist du...sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Fred!" sagte sie und setzte sich rasch auf. Ihre Hand flog an ihren Kopf. „Aua. Sieh mal, Fred, verstehst du's nicht? Ich hatte eine GUTE ZEIT mit dir, okay, und es ist egal, ob wir versucht haben zu vögeln, weil wir's letztendlich doch nicht getan haben."

„Du bist wirklich seltsam," sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Hör zu, machst du dir nicht mal ein bisschen Sorgen über—"

„Worüber?" fragte sie, ihr Lachen jetzt verschwunden, das Gesicht sanft. „Ich hab mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, Fred. Dann haben wir uns eben betrunken und was Dummes gemacht. Na und?"

„Wir WAREN ziemlich betrunken," sagte Fred.

„Wir hätten niemals versucht zu vögeln, wenn wir's nicht gewesen wären," entgegnete Angelina.

„Stimmt," sagte Fred, der sich nun besser bei der ganzen Sache fühlte. „Hattest du wirklich Spaß?"

„Mordsmäßig," sagte sie. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er in 'nem Schraubstock klemmen würde und mein Nacken ist steif und ich sollte deine linke Hand schlagen, weil sie mich befummelt hat, aber ich hatte Spaß."

„Obwohl—"

„Obwohl ich Roger mit Fleur gesehen hab," sagte Angelina. „Ich mein, es tut immer noch ein bisschen weh. Mehr als ein bisschen. Aber...gestern Abend war das erste Mal, seit wir uns getrennt haben, dass ich ihn mit ihr gesehen hab und nicht heulend zusammengebrochen bin."

„Echt?"

„Echt," sagte sie. „Deinetwegen."

Fred grinste. „Wow. Dann war es also ein gutes Date."

„Das beste," erwiderte sie, und sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung, und sie verharrten eine Zeit lang so. Fred versuchte zu ignorieren, wie ihre Brüste sich gegen seinen Brustkorb drückten. Es funktionierte nicht, aber zumindest saß er und sie konnte nicht sehen, wie bestimmte Dinge anfingen, sich zu wölben.

Sie zog sich von ihm zurück und lächelte. „Danke," sagte sie und zerzauste seine Haare.

„War mir eine Freude," erwiderte er. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus. „Mach schon, schlag sie."

„Fred, komm schon," sagte sie mit verdrehten Augen.

„Ich mein's ernst, Angie, schlag sie," entgegnete er. „Ich hab's verdient."

„Nein," sagte sie.

„Angie, schlag jetzt endlich meine blöde Hand!" sagte er bestimmt.

„Nein!" sagte sie lachend. „Fred—"

„Schön, dann schlag sie halt nicht," sagte er, und er zog seine Hand zurück und starrte sie liebevoll an. „Ich werde diese Hand auf ewig zu schätzen wissen. Die Hand, die die fantastischsten, hinreißendsten Brüste befummeln durfte, die es auf der ganzen—"

Sie packte seine Hand und schlug sie.

„Autsch," sagte er.

„Musste sein," erwiderte Angelina. „Sonst hättest du nie die Klappe gehalten."

„Na schön," sagte Fred. „Aber ich werde diese Hand niemals wieder waschen."

* * *

Author's Note: Nur eine kleine Anmerkung, dass die Versautheit in den nächsten Kapiteln zunimmt. Fred und Angelina finden alle möglichen Entschuldigungen, warum sie nicht zusammen sind.

Translator's Note: Es ist mittlerweile über ein Jahr her, seit sich hier zum letzten Mal etwas von meiner Seite getan hat. In der Zwischenzeit war ich in Neuseeland, bin dort gereist und habe gearbeitet. Aber letztendlich ist es nirgendwo so schön wie Zuhause. Deshalb freue ich mich nicht nur, wieder zurück bei meinen Lieben zu sein, sondern auch darüber, dass es mit dieser Geschichte weiter gehen kann. Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht weniger Spaß an ihr! Da das zwölfte Kapitel, welches Halbzeit bedeutet, nur noch einer kleinen Revision unterzogen werden muss, ist sogar bald mit einem Update zu rechnen – es sei denn, der Sommer meines Lebens kommt dazwischen.


	12. Nur Freunde contra Ein bisschen mehr

**Kapitel Zwölf: Nur Freunde contra Ein bisschen mehr**

„Da sind wir nun also, Zwilling. Unser letztes Jahr an dieser illustren Institution," sagte George mit einem Kopfschütteln, als sie sich vom Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle erhoben.

„Ich danke Gott für solch kleine Gefallen," sagte Fred. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin diese Schule allmählich richtig leid."

„Ich mag's gar nicht, wie die neue Dunkle Künste-Lehrerin aussieht," sagte Alicia Spinnet.

„Sieht aus wie eine fette Kröte," erwiderte Angelina, „und was soll all dieser Mumpitz von wegen ‚Veränderungen' und so?"

„Umbridge," sagte Fred nachdenklich. „Umbridge...wart mal gerade. Ich weiß, wer sie ist. Sie war früher im Ministerium. Dad hat sie erwähnt, erinnerst du dich, George?"

„Sie war bei Harrys Anhörung," sagte George, als er sich erinnerte. „Sie hat eng mit Fudge zusammen gearbeitet."

„Wenn sie Fudge nahe steht, wisst ihr ja, was das heißt," sagte Lee düster.

„Miss Johnson."

Angelina, Fred, Lee, Alicia, George und Katie drehten sich allesamt um. Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihnen und sah so gebieterisch und ernst wie immer aus.

„Ja, Professor?" sagte Angelina und tat einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie und McGonagall waren jetzt auf gleicher Höhe; wahrscheinlich die zwei größten Frauen in Hogwarts.

„Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen," sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme keinerlei Emotion verriet. „In meinem Büro."

Angelina schaute nervös zu Fred, der erst sie, dann Professor McGonagall angrinste.

„Was hat sie angestellt, Professor?" fragte er frech.

„Halt die Klappe, Fred," zischte Angelina, die versuchte, nicht zu lächeln.

„Sie werden alles, was Sie wissen müssen, früh genug herausfinden, Mr. Weasley," sagte McGonagall. „Miss Johnson?"

McGonagall drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte aus der Großen Halle. Angelina sah Fred an, der mit den Achseln zuckte, und sie folgte McGonagall verlegen hinaus in den Korridor.

„Was sollte das Ganze denn, frag ich mich?" sagte George.

„Keine Ahnung," entgegnete Fred. „Aber normalerweise heißt es nichts Gutes, wenn McGonagall dich unter vier Augen sprechen will."

* * *

Fred saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit Lee Snape Explodiert, als er jemanden in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein platzen hörte. Es war Angelina.

„Hey," sagte er und stand gerade in dem Moment auf, als einige Karten explodierten. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden," sagte Angelina kurz, Lee ein schnelles Grinsen schenkend. Sie ging direkt zu Fred hin, packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zum Porträtloch.

„Hey, Johnson, Fred und ich WAREN mitten in einem Spiel, weißt du," sagte Lee.

Angelina warf Fred einen flehenden Blick zu, und er drehte sich zurück zu Lee.

„Dauert nicht lang, Mann," sagte er. „Spiel doch mit George."

„Der ist irgendwo und knutscht mit Alicia rum," entgegnete Lee. „Ist egal. Ich frag Ron."

Fred folgte Angelina aus dem Porträtloch hinaus.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?" fragte er.

„McGonagalls Klassenzimmer," sagte sie, und sagte nichts weiter, bis sie tatsächlich das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer erreicht hatten. Angelina drückte die Tür auf und schob sich in den verdunkelten Raum, und Fred fragte sich, was sie wohl vorhatte, als er ihr folgte.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich, um ihn anzusehen.

„Was?" fragte er sie. „Was ist los? Hat McGonagall dir fünfzig Mal Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, oder was?"

„Nein," sagte Angelina. Ihr normalerweise sahnekaffeefarbenes Gesicht war aschfahl.

„Angie, was fehlt dir?" entgegnete Fred, mittlerweile bekümmert.

„Ähm, na ja," sagte sie langsam, „ich glaube...McGonagall hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich Quidditch-Kapitän bin."

Freds Kinnlade fiel herunter, und es entstand ein langer Moment des Schweigens.

„Ernsthaft?" fragte er. „Kapitän?"

Angelina öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schien es aber nicht zu schaffen, und begnügte sich mit Nicken. Dann brach sie in eine sehr verlegene Art Grinsen aus.

„Angie, das ist wunderbar!" rief Fred, und er packte sie um die Taille, hob sie vom Boden hoch und wirbelte sie in eine ungestüme Umarmung. Sie lachte. Er war so froh für sie, dass er sie, bevor er wusste, dass er es tat, auf die Lippen küsste.

Angelina im keuchte Rachen, aber sie zog nicht sofort zurück.

Fassungsvermögen drang in sein Hirn ein und er ließ sie schnell los und unterbrach den Kuss, bevor er total ins Nicht-freundschaftliche entglitt. Aber als er wegzog, kribbelten seine Lippen.

„Sorry," sagte er schnell; sein Nacken wurde heiß.

„Ist in Ordnung," sagte sie und blickte auf den Boden.

Innerlich verfluchte Fred sich. Wie viele Male war das in den vergangenen paar Monaten schon vorgekommen? Seit ihrem betrunkenen Versuch, nach dem Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr zu vögeln, schien ihr Verhältnis gespannt zu sein. Fred wandelte mit ihr auf einem immer schmaleren Grat, der am Rande bröckelte, zwischen „Nur Freunde" und „Ein bisschen mehr". Sich selbst sagte er, dass es letztendlich in einem Desaster enden würde, mit ihr das „Ein bisschen mehr" zu erkunden. Er wollte nicht riskieren, ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren. War das nicht der Grund, weshalb sie nie miteinander gegangen waren?

Und trotzdem befanden sie sich wieder einmal an diesem Punkt, wieder einmal erklärten sie einen „unabsichtlichen" Kuss weg, hinter dem Gefühle steckten, die über das Platonische hinausgingen. Das war in letzter Zeit mit zunehmender Häufigkeit passiert. Sie redeten, lachten, witzelten miteinander, flirteten, und durch irgendeinen Zufall berührten sich ihre Lippen unabsichtlich absichtlich. Fred konnte nie genau feststellen, wie es passierte oder wer es auslöste, aber es passierte ziemlich oft.

Sie und Fred hatten es immer geschafft, ihre Küsse als Ausdrücke freundschaftlicher Zuneigung zu ignorieren, und nach ein paar peinlichen Minuten war alles wieder beim Alten.

Abgesehen davon, dass nichts wieder beim Alten war, zumindest nicht für Fred. Langsam, schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie schwer es war, seinen stets vorhandenen Zug zu Angelina zu kontrollieren. Er hatte versucht, sich mit anderen Mädchen zu treffen, hatte ein paar gevögelt, aber die Erfahrungen und die Mädchen selbst waren zum Vergessen und gar zu bedauern. Fred stellte fest, dass, wie geil er auch sein möge, Sex mit einem Mädchen, für das er nicht viel übrig hatte, nicht viel Reiz in sich barg. Die anfängliche Aufregung wich nachher einer Art Rastlosigkeit, dem Gefühl, dass er keinen Spaß gehabt hatte, dass etwas fehlte.

Er wusste, dass Angelina auch ein paar Dates gehabt hatte. Sie hatte eine Sommerromanze mit Eddie Carmichael, einem Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw, gehabt, aber das war im Sande verlaufen, und Fred vermutete, dass ihr nicht sonderlich viel daran gelegen hatte. Seit ihrem Liebeskummer Roger Davies wegen (den, zu Freds großer Freude, Fleur zu Gunsten seines älteren Bruders Bill abserviert hatte), war sie extrem vorsichtig gewesen, ihr Herz für jemanden zu öffnen. Ausgenommen Fred. Aber ihre Offenheit ihm gegenüber hatte ihre Grenzen. Platonische Grenzen. Fred vermutete, dass auch sie sich immer noch zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, dass sie aber niemals dem „Ein bisschen mehr" mit ihm nachgehen würde. Diese Tatsache beschäftigte ihn. Schmerzte ihn sogar ein wenig.

Die Stille zwischen Fred und Angelina zog sich in die Länge, und er zwang sich, sie anzusehen. Ihn überkam der Drang, sie noch mal zu küssen. Sie richtig zu küssen. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen räusperte er sich und biss sich durch den neuesten Vorfall in einer zunehmenden Anzahl an Vorfällen zwischen ihnen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben," sagte er und blickte wieder auf den Boden. „Nein, warte, kann ich doch. Du bist ja bloß die beste Sucherin der Mannschaft."

Sie schien durch seine Worte erleichtert; sie gab einen Seufzer von sich und sprang zurück in den Nur-Freunde-Modus.

„Fred," sagte Angelina. „Scheiße. Ich bin so nervös! Ich sollte es niemandem vor morgen erzählen, aber...ich musste es dir erzählen."

„Ich bin geehrt," erwiderte Fred grinsend, während er versuchte, das ungenehme Pressen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. „Wow. Kapitän. Das ist so cool."

„Wahrscheinlich schon," sagte sie und fing an, die Hände zu ringen. „Ich meine, ich muss in große Fußstapfen treten. Wood war ein großartiger Kapitän und wir haben damals den Pokal gewonnen und—"

„Angie," sagte Fred, als er ihre Schultern in die Hände nahm, „du wirst gut sein. Mehr als gut. Du wirst großartig sein."

„Ja?"

„Ja," entgegnete er und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange. Die Geste sollte beruhigend sein, aber seine Hand kribbelte, und ihre Augen trafen seine, und wieder einmal brach der Drang, sie zu küssen, über ihn herein. Sie blinzelte und zog weg.

„Vorfliegen am Freitag," sagte sie. „Wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter."

Fred räusperte sich wieder und kämpfte sich zurück in die Nur-Freunde-Welt.

„Ich werde tausendprozentig da sein," sagte Fred. „Na ja, vielleicht nicht tausendprozentig."

* * *

„Verdammt," sagte Angelina wütend, während sie Runden durch Gryffindors Quidditchzelt drehte. Der Rest der Mannschaft schaute sie gespannt an. Alle außer Harry Potter, der seine Strafarbeit bei Professor Umbridge ableistete, und Katie Bell, die gerade draußen war und den Leuten dabei half, sich für das Vorfliegen einzutragen.

„Angie, nun komm schon," sagte Fred, der ihr Auf und ab gehen beobachtete. „So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Dann muss Harry eben Nachsitzen. Wir können es auch ohne ihn schaffen."

„Ich weiß," rief Angelina und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Nur...verdammt. Wir haben seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gespielt, Fred. Kein Quidditch letztes Jahr – ich meine, klar, das Trimagische und so, aber schau dir an, was DARAUS geworden ist. Cedric ist tot geblieben und die halbe Schule denkt, Harry und Dumbledore sind Spinner. Ich hab das Spielen vermisst, weißt du. Ich will einfach nur, dass die Mannschaft klasse ist. Es wird hart sein, Oliver zu ersetzen, das ist alles."

Katie erschien im Zelt.

„Wir sind bereit, Angelina," sagte diese. „Eine ziemlich guter Haufen Leute. Ballkoffer steht bereit."

„Also dann," sagte sie. „Lasst es uns angehen." Sie überprüfte, ob die Pfeife, die um ihren Hals hing, noch da war (sie hatte das schon ein Dutzend mal getan).

Sie nahm ihren Besen auf – einen Nimbus 2001 (sie hatten ihn im letzten Jahr bekommen) – und führte ihre Teamkameraden aufs Feld hinaus.

Fred blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen; George lief geradewegs in ihn hinein.

„Heilige—" fing George an.

„—Scheiße," schloss Fred.

„RON?" sagte sie beide, schauten sich gegenseitig an, dann zurück zu ihrem jüngeren (wenn auch größeren) Bruder, der seinen neuen Sauberwisch fest mit der Hand umklammerte und aussah, als ob er im Begriff sei, sich zu übergeben.

„Hey" rief George. "Putzi-Ronnie! Was machst du denn hier?"

„George, lass es," sagte Alicia.

„H-hi," antwortete Ron, die Augen auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. „Ich, ähm, dachte bloß, ich versuch das hier mal."

George prustete; Alicia haute ihm auf den Arm. „Ich find, das ist großartig, Ron," sagte sie eifrig und schenkte George einen scheelen Blick.

„Sei einfach nur vorsichtig da oben, Putzi-Vertrauensschüler," meinte Fred, ihm zuzwinkernd. „Fall nicht vom Besen oder so."

„Halt die Klappe," rief Ron, der blutrot anlief. Fred und George klopften ihm beide auf den Rücken. Ron sah durch und durchelend aus. Fred fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Es war nicht wirklich cool, Ron am Tag eines Quidditch-Vorfliegens aufzuziehen. Und außerdem war Ron eh kein so lausiger Hüter.

„Kinderspiel, Ron," sagte Fred schnell mit einem Klaps auf seinen Rücken.

„Nur nicht ins Schwitzen kommen, Ronnie," meinte George.

„Okay," rief Angelina in einer klaren Stimme. „Lasst uns einfach diese Liste abarbeiten. Wir fangen mit Frobisher, Vicky an."

Ein Mädchen mit goldbraunem Haar bis zum Kinn kam vor, und sie folgte Angelina und den anderen Spielern aufs Feld hinaus.

„Lasst uns hoch gehen, ja?" sagte Angelina. „Vicky, geh auf deine Position im Tor."

Vicky Frobisher bestieg ihren Besen, stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog geschickt und problemlos zu den Torringen. Eine lässige, soveräne Art zu fliegen war ihr eigen.

Angelina gab ihrer Mannschaft ein Signal und sie schlossen alle in die Luft; Angelina hatte den Quaffel unter dem Arm.

„Ich werde den Quaffel frei lassen," brüllte Angelina. „Bereit, Vicky?"

Vicky war eine starke Bewerberin, das sah Fred. Sie hielt die meisten Tore ab und wich den Klatschern, die er und George in ihre Richtung schickten, sauber aus. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten blies Angelina in ihre Pfeife, und Vicky Frobishers Vorfliegen war beendet.

Sie sechs flogen zum Boden; Vicky trottete zurück zu den Bänken, wo die anderen Quidditch-Anwärter saßen.

„Nächster ist," rief Angelina ganz geschäftlich, „Hooper, Geoffrey."

Fred erkannte Geoffrey Hooper von seinem Vorfliegen vor all den Jahren wieder. Fred erinnerte sich, dass Alicia ihn als „Jammerlappen" bezeichnet hatte.

Alicias Einschätzung war korrekt; Hooper beschwerte sich über alles. Fred war beeindruckt, dass Hooper die Konzentration besaß, so viele Tore zu verhindern, wie er es tat (wahrscheinlich ungefähr 80 davon). Er war ein fähiger Flieger, aber am Ende der zwanzig Minuten, hatten Fred und George eigentlich mehr Versuche gemacht, ihn mit den Klatschern aus dem Sitz zu hauen als bei Vicky Frobisher.

Sie landeten wieder, und Hooper begab sich zu den Bänken. Noch einige Anwärter kamen an dran, einschließlich Colin Creevey (der furchtbar war) und Seamus Finnigan (der gut flog, aber nicht schnell genug war, genügend Tore zu verhindern) und sogar Parvati Patil (die besser war, als Fred jemals gedacht hätte, was das Fliegen betraf, aber nicht so sehr, was das Hüten anging).

Schließlich war Ron an der Reihe. Ron schluckte und Fred fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sein kleiner Bruder tatsächlich kotzen würde, bevor er überhaupt in der Luft war, aber Ron schluckte einfach nochmals, bestieg seinen Sauberwisch und nahm die Position vor den Toren ein.

Angelina blies noch einmal in die Pfeife, und das Vorfliegen nahm seinen Lauf. Fred sah zu, wie Ron viele der Tore verhinderte. Er war nicht so gut wie Frobisher oder Hooper, aber er strengte sich sehr an, und er schaffte es, fast jedem Klatscher auszuweichen (einer kratzte seine Schulter und warf ihn aus seiner Position, was einen Quaffel durch einen Ring gehen ließ). Es war klar, dass Ron geübt hatte; er hatte ein gutes Gefühl für seinen Besen und meistens hatte er seine Gedanken bei dem, was er tat. Rons Größe un d lange Gliedmaßen verschafften ihm zudem einen Vorteil – er hatte eine größere Reichweite als irgendwer sonst, von denen, die heute oben gewesen waren. Er würde ein passabler Hüter sein, mit ein bisschen Arbeit.

Angelina blies ein letztes Mal in ihre Pfeife, und die sechs Spieler kamen herunter, mit Ron als Schlusslicht.

Sobald sie am Boden waren, führte Angelina sie zurück zu der Reihe von Hüteranwärtern und verkündete hurtig, dass die Ergebnisse morgen Abend am Schwarzen Brett des Gemeinschaftsraumes ausgehängt werden würden.

Fred und George zeigten Ron die hochgestreckten Daumen, als er zurück zum Schloss lief. Er sah immer noch etwas kränklich aus und zitterte.

„Lasst uns ins Zelt gehen, ja?" sagte Angelina und trieb ihre Mannschaftskameraden zum Gryffindorzelt.

Fred nahm neben George auf der Bank im Zelt Platz, während Angelina vor ihnen stand.

„Es wäre einfacher gewesen, das hier mit Harry zu machen, aber da er nicht anwesend ist, muss er wohl einfach mit unserer Entscheidung leben," sagte Angelina. „Und ich will, dass es unser aller Entscheidung ist, nicht nur meine."

Darauf gab es anerkennendes Nicken und Gemurmel.

„Schön," fuhr Angelina fort. „Nur ein paar Gute dabei. Vicky Frobisher war heute die beste Fliegerin, denke ich. Einverstanden?"

Zustimmendes Nicken.

„Problem ist," sagte Angelina, „sie hat schon in allen möglichen Klubs aktiv, und sie hat mir geradeheraus gesagt, dass ihr Zauberkunstklub Priorität vor allem hat, inklusive Quidditch."

„Also, DAS geht gar nicht," sagte George.

„Nein, stimmt," meinte Angelina. „Das ist mein letztes und mein einziges Jahr als Kapitän und vielleicht bin ich egoistisch, aber ich will einen Teamkameraden, der das Team an erste Stelle setzt."

„Hört, hört," sagte Fred fest. Angelina grinste ihn an.

„Also ist das ein Nein für Frobisher," stellte Angelina fest, und es gab zustimmendes Nicken.

„Das bringt uns zum nächsten möglichen Kandidaten, Hooper," fuhr sie fort. Der Klang seines Namens entlockte jedem ein Stöhnen.

„Es würde nichts bringen, einen Mannschaftskameraden zu haben, den wir die ganze Zeit umbringen wollen," sagte Fred trocken.

„Hooper ist so eine Heulsuse, oder?" sagte Alicia. „Hat sich kein bisschen verändert seit dem zweiten Schuljahr."

„Nein für Hooper also," entgegnete Angelina. „Ich kann die Kopfschmerzen nicht gebrauchen, soviel sei sicher."

Es gab eine Pause und alle nickten.

„Die einzige andere Person, die heute überhaupt ein Talent gezeigt hat, war Ron Weasley," sagte Angelina. „Er ist nicht hervorragend, er wird uns einiges an Arbeit kosten, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er ins Team will, es ist offensichtlich, dass er hart arbeiten wird. Mit etwas Training wird er, denke ich, gut werden. Seine Größe hilft ihm, er hat einen guten Besen. Er kommt aus einer Familie von exzellenten Quidditchspielern."

„Na danke, Angelina," sagte George feierlich.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und lächelte. „Wenn es keine Einsprüche gibt, hätte ich Ron gerne in der Mannschaft."

„Hier keine Einwände," sagte Fred boshaft grinsend.

„Und wir sind mehr als ENTZÜCKT, für Putzi-Ronnies Training verantwortlich zu sein," sagte George zwinkernd.

„Nein," erwiderte Angelina fest, aber sie versuchte, nicht zu lächeln. „Das ist Harrys Aufgabe, danke. Ihr beide werdet ihn bloß aufziehen. Außerdem schuldet uns Harry war dafür, dass er sich Nachsitzen eingehandelt hat, obwohl er wusste, dass er hier sein sollte."

„Verdammt," sagte Fred. „Na gut, dann wir können es uns für Partys aufheben."

„So," sagte Angelina, „ich denke, mit Ron als Hüter haben wir unser Team."

* * *

„Aaaalso, mit dem Vorverkäufen der Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien, zwölf Vorbestellungen für's Fieberfondant, sieben Vorverkäufen von Kollapskekse, zwei Dutzend Bestellungen für Kanarienkrem..."

Fred tauchte seinen Federkiel wieder in das Tintenfass und berechnete die Zahlen auf einem sehr abgewetzten Stück Pergament.

„Wie viel macht's?" fragte George, als er und Lee über Freds Schulter schielten.

„Exzellent," sagte Fred grinsend. „Das sind zweiundvierzig Galleonen Bargeld und noch mal zwölf Galleonen und zwanzig Sickel in Vorbestellungen."

„Cool?" sagte Lee.

„Sehr cool," meinte George. „Zwilling, wir sind Genies."

„Natürlich," erwiderte Fred. „Das einzige, was wir jetzt noch machen müssen, ist, das kleine Problem mit dem Fieberfondant zu lösen, bevor es auf den Markt kommt..."

„Ich dachte, das hättet ihr beide schon geschafft," sagte Lee, kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück und schaute achtlos auf seine Kräuterkunde-Hausaufgaben.

„Nein, das waren die Kotzpastillen für die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien," entgegnete George.

„Sagen wir einfach, das Fieberfondant hat eine sehr unangenehme Nebenwirkung, die es schmerzhaft macht, sich hinzusetzen," sagte Fred und verzog das Gesicht im Gedanken an die fürchterlichen Furunkel, an denen er und George erkrankt waren, während sie dieses spezielle Produkt testeten.

„Unsere Produkte zu testen, wäre ein ganzes Stück einfacher, wenn Hermine uns bloß ein paar Testkandidaten anheuern lassen würde," sagte George. „Mein Arsch ist immer noch wund von dem Fieberfondant-Erlebnis."

„Hermine Granger und Regeln brechen?" meinte Lee mit verdrehten Augen.

„Sie bricht andauernd Regeln," spottete Fred. „Wie oft ist sie schon losgezogen, um sich mit Harry und unserem Bruder rumzutreiben?"

„Wär nett, wenn sie Ron dazu verzaubern könnte, ein guter Hüter zu sein," brummelte George.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran," sagte Fred. „Ehrlich, was ist überhaupt sein Problem?"

„Er ist gar nicht so schlecht," sagte Lee.

„Nein, er ist WIRKLICH so schlecht," erwiderte George. „Ich mein, er kann es, wenn niemand aufpasst. Aber dann wird er total nervös und versaut alles."

„Es hilf nichts, dass die Slytherins ihn jede zweite Minute verarschen," sagte Fred.

„Du verarscht ihn andauernd!" rief Lee. „Was ist der Unterschied?"

„Der Unterschied ist, dass er unser kleiner Bruder ist," sagte George, „also dürfen wir. Die Slytherins sind ein Haufen rotznäsiger Hornochsen, was bedeutet, dass sie's nicht dürfen."

„Macht Sinn, denk ich," meinte Lee.

„Malfoy ist dieses Jahr besonders abscheulich," sagte Fred. „Liegt wohl daran, dass sein Dad das halbe Ministerium für sich kauft."

„Weißt du, abgesehen davon, dass diese Umbridge-Kuh uns keine Verteidigung beibringt und Quidditch echt scheiße läuft und allem anderen, fange ich an, mich zu fragen, warum wir überhaupt bleiben," sagte George.

Lee und Fred sagten nichts. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass George diese Empfindung äußerte, und es war fast das erste Mal, dass Fred nicht selbst so gefühlt hatte. Das Jahr war soweit nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Für wahr, ihr Scherzartikel-Unternehmen machte ausgezeichneten Erfolg, und mit dem Trimagischen Gewinn, den Harry ihnen gegeben hatte, waren sie in der Lage, Räumlichkeiten zu mieten, sich sogar ein solches in der Winkelgasse zu leisten, wo die Mieten hoch waren. Von dem Moment an, als Harry Fred und George mitgeteilt hatte, er würde ihnen seinen Gewinn geben, hatte Fred bedeutende Ideen eines siebten und letzten Jahres in Hogwarts in Betracht gezogen, das alle anderen hinsichtlich Unheil anrichtens und schlichter Freude an dem Wissen, dass er beinahe frei von den Zwängen der Schule war, übertreffen würde.

Das hatte nicht ganz so geklappt. Die Ankunft von Umbridge, das Leugnen von Du-weißt-schon-wessen Rückkehr seitens des Ministeriums, und Umbridges ständig verschärfte Kontrolle über die Schule hatten dieses Jahr weitaus unlustiger werden lassen, als Fred es sich hätte vorstellen können. Die einzig übrigen echten Erheiterungen waren Quidditch – obwohl die Reize des Spiels ihre Faszination verloren, wenn man bedachte, wie mies Ron sich anstellte – und neue Produkte für den Laden zu produzieren.

Fred rollte das Pergament mit den Berechnungen zusammen und fing mit seinen Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben an, aber seine Gedanken fingen beinah augenblicklich an, abzudriften. Nein, es gab nicht mehr allzu viele Dinge, die Fred an Hogwarts noch mochte. Er wusste, dass er bloß aus Rücksicht auf seine Mutter an der Schule blieb. Seit Percy sie in der Welt größten Trottel verwandelt hatte, konnte es Fred nicht ertragen, seine Mutter zu verärgern. Na ja, nicht zu sehr. Sie würde den Scherzartikelladen niemals gutheißen, aber vielleicht würde sie ihn akzeptieren, wenn Fred und George die Schule beendeten, ohne ein allzu großes Chaos anzurichten

Abgesehen davon, dass es für Fred jeden Tag schwieriger und schwieriger wurde, in der Schule bleiben zu WOLLEN. Noch nicht mal Angelinas Gesellschaft besserte Freds Laune großartig. Wenn überhaupt wurde sie schlechter. Oberflächlich war ihre Beziehung so wie immer. Aber darunter war sie verkrampft geworden.

Fred wusste, warum, zumindest größtenteils. Seinerseits waren es seine eigenen verdammten Gefühle für sie. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, weil es sich jedes Mal, wenn er es tat, anfühlte, als ob er sein eigenes Herz aus der Brust reißen würde, aber er verliebte sich in sie. Oder vielleicht war er schon immer in sie verliebt gewesen, begriff es aber erst jetzt.

Was auch immer die Antwort war, es war fast schon zur Qual geworden, in ihrer Nähe zu sein; Fred suchte nach Entschuldigungen, um weniger Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Allerdings schaffte es auch keine Abhilfe, NICHT in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Wenn er nicht in ihrer Nähe war, vermisste er sie schrecklich. Er fühlte sich gefangen in einer Situation, die langsam unhaltbar wurde.

Angelina war für ihren Teil aufbrausend und reizbar/gereizte geworden. Fred machte sich nicht vor, das habe irgend etwas mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn zu tun. Nein, es lag an dem Druck, Kapitän der Mannschaft zu sein, dem Druck, für die UTZe zu lernen, dem Druck, sich auf die Berufswelt vorzubereiten, obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, welchen Beruf genau sie wollte.

Fred blinzelte und bemerkte, dass er die selbe Zeile in seinem Zaubertränkebuch zum achten Mal gelesen hatte. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

„Ich geh in die Bibliothek," verkündete er. „Ähm, Marktforschung und so."

Lee und George winkten ihm beide zu; mittlerweile waren sie daran gewöhnt, dass Fred in der Bibliothek untertauchte. Ironischerweise wurde der eine Ort, den Fred so lange wie die Pest gemieden hatte, zu dem Ort wurde, der ihm ein bisschen Trost spendete. Zumindest konnte er sich in der Bibliothek in eine Ecke verkriechen und Bücher lesen, die ihn interessierten und seine Gedanken von den Strapazen des siebten Schuljahrs ablenkten.

Nur leider war alles, woran Fred denken konnte, als er sich an seinen Lieblingstisch in der Bibliothek setzte und „Die 101 Berühmtesten Zauberscherzgeschenke" aufklappte, die Sanftheit von Angelinas Lippen, als er sie geküsst hatte, an dem Abend in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer.


End file.
